


A Pair of Platform Shoes

by lover_of_blue_roses



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Fight for the Throne, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Political Shenanigans, and then going batshit in the fae realms because fairys are hella gay, brian is very not straight, fae don't understand how not to kidnap, fae!Freddie, freddie!black queen, growing up in a homophobic society
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 48,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_blue_roses/pseuds/lover_of_blue_roses
Summary: It is well known that you should never take food from a stranger in the woods, in case it's a fae to steal you away. Good thing this is a pair shoes. Nor give them your name. Good thing Brian is a man of science and doesn't believe in such silly superstition.





	1. never miss a night 'cause your dream in life

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a long time coming and I'm so lucky for everyone that helped me along the way, feel free to come join us https://discord.gg/J5hCRxF! Readers, writers, and just Queen fans are definitely welcome ^.^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: it can be consider that fairy is singular and fae is plural. however for the sake of this story fae is singular and faes is plural

Brian was making his daily trip back from the neighboring village with an extra pep in his step than the week before. The path he took crossed the forest and led him on a rather long and boring trip. Last week, however, he had befriended a black cat there. The cat was so kind and starved for affection, demanding to be pet and cuddled, that Brian hoped that one day he'd earn its trust enough for it to follow him home. He'd had a cat as a child that had tragically passed on and would love another one for a chance to make this right. 

Brian traveled to the neighboring village to be tutored as an apprentice. It was all his father had ever wanted for his son, a brighter future with a better job. His family had carefully saved up and his father had worked so hard to get this opportunity for Brian. He was grateful for the apprenticeship and lived for his father's approval. It was a difficult but rewarding job. It required him to master his numbers and learn complicated formulas. Although all he did was sit, it was exhausting work most days. 

The cat knew his routine as it was the same every day, yet rather wait for him at the entrance of the forest like was his wont, Brian was greeted by a beautiful figure of a man. He had dark features and wore clothing that was equally beautiful and yet odd. The apprentice presumed the stranger wasn't from around here, although he spoke without an accent. 

"Crossing the woods in those shoes again?" The stranger asked.

Brian looked down at his well loved clogs that however served him poorly in the rocky terrain of the forest. It was true they were a little unusual footwear for someone like him. As an apprentice to a scholar, he was expected to wear expensive leather shoes that he could barely afford and that pinched his feet. He’d been wearing clogs almost all of his life because he had always found them so much more comfortable than any other shoe. He’d only started his apprenticeship this spring, and thus had yet to find a solution for his daily trek through the forest.

"I- Yes. How did you know?"

"A little black birdie whispered in my ear, because you see, I have shoes to offer," he waved at the ground where a pair of white shoes rested.

Brian stepped forward to look at them. They weren't like the odd lace up shoes from the cities. They weren't like the kind of leather boots most people wore. They seemed like a clog and a boot had come together. The top was clearly made of fabric, some kind that looked soft and comfortable. 

"For me? Really?"

"Yes, for you see, they wouldn't fit me," The stranger demonstrated as he placed his foot next to the shoe to show the size difference. He was wearing the same kind of shoe that he was offering but in black.

"Oh my. Thank you," Brian said eagerly, stepping out of his clogs and slipping on these new shoes, not noticing the sly smile that curled on the stranger's lips."I've never seen shoes like this before.” They were as odd on his feet as they were in appearance, making him taller and fitting so snugly.

"Ah, yes, well, you are already tall,” The stranger said, and indeed, now that Brian had the same advantage as the stranger he stood at least three inches taller. “They are called platforms, as they have blocks for soles as opposed to just heels for height," the stranger waved the details away as though they were only trivial. "Are you traveling this way? Would you mind the company?" The stranger offered, once Brian was situated. 

"I- Yes thank you, this journey can be boring, especially as I do it every day, twice a day. Although I usually have a feline companion." Brian whistled a tune and clicked his tongue as they both continued to walk into the forest. The young man was a little awkward at first on the platforms, walking a bit like a newborn fawn. "I don't know where they are today, though." Brian stopped looking around for the ball of black fur to turn his attention to the stranger realizing how inattentive he was behaving. "You've given me these shoes and I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Brian May."

The stranger lifted an eyebrow, he spoke very casually. "Introducing yourself, my how polite, and with a name. Haven't you heard of the Fae in these woods? If you speak your name out loud here, they will hear it and trick you into becoming theirs forever."

Brian scoffed at the superstitious nonsense. "I don't believe any of that. Faes? Yes well, I'll be sure not to eat any food offered to me here," he rolled his eyes. "You don't really believe that?" The young man stiffened and stopped walking. All of a sudden, Brian realised how rude that was. This stranger probably believed in Faes which was why they warned him, and here he was throwing their generosity, both of the advice and gift, right back in their face. "I'm sorry. I- you can believe whatever you want of course- I just personally don't - thank you for the shoes."

The stranger looks him dead in the eyes with an odd look, like a predator eyeing its prey, "There is no need to thank me. They aren't a gift. They are the price paid." And with that, he reached out and grabbed hold of Brian's elbow.

The grip was firm and he heard an echo of what sounded like a gittern. He felt a falling sensation, as though he had just missed a step climbing up the stairs and was now falling backward. The sound was growing louder and more frantic. Pins and needles raced up and down his limbs. His stomach dropped out from under him. The world tilted, the music crescendoed, his heart felt like it was going to burst, and then the world was still and quiet once more.

Instantly, Brian saw that the sparse forest was replaced with a stone balcony, the light of the late afternoon replaced by the dead of night. His first thought was to somehow run away, escape from a being of magic in their world... Still the anger boiled in him. The stranger, this being of magic, still looked the same as a mortal, but for a purple gleam to their hair. Brian looked away from them in disgust and directed his attention to look down from the balcony. There was a barely illuminated garden and nothing more to see. His fury was burning in his veins until he looked up.

The night sky was unlike any he had ever seen, and he had looked often. Instead of one white snake cutting through a navy sky behind one bright white moon, there were numerous different-colored moons of various sizes and colors; one even had rings. While there were still the pinpricks of stars, there were also a kind of reverse-colored clouds. Brian had never seen their like, they appeared as though a watercolor painting had bled through into reality. 

"Ah yes. Different from your world, I've been told. No visual nebulae, if I remember correctly,” the stranger still spoke with the King’s English, their accent unchanged and unremarkable. 

His anger was forgotten and he stared open-mouthed at it all. The wonder and awe shone in his eyes, "Nebulae? Are those the clouds?" He pointed to a purple one that seemed to be frozen as it was expanding, "What is the name of one of those moons? Are they moons?"

"Just so. There are moons, as in bodies that orbit this place and not the sun. And nebulae do look like clouds I suppose, but they aren't in the atmosphere like rain clouds, but rather far, far away in space. They’re made not of water, but some other matter; although I must confess I don't know what they are made of. I'll give you free rein of the scholars and library, I'm sure someone more curious than I has the answer."

Brian feels himself bristle again, defensively at his - his kidnapper, "And where can it be said I am?"

"You are no longer in your realm, this is the Fae realm. This is the land of Rhye and this is the Queen's Palace," The man- or rather not man- explains. "And when I say the Fae realm, this is no joke, no superstition. Magic is power, and you would best be aware as you don't have any. The first rule of magic is that names have power. You are never to give yours to another. None but me. I don't trust you in this. Not only are you far too trusting, but it's human habit to introduce yourself. Faes are very long lived, so long lived that we all tend to know each other and have ourselves be introduced by others." The Fae placed a hand over Brian's mouth as though to silence him, but Brian had not been trying to say anything. Brian tried to back up but he was easily pinned between the stranger's hard body and the stone balustrade. From this close, Brian could tell they smelled delicious. "So I will bind your tongue with my magic. Speak your full name now, and I will take you under my protection."

Brian's eyes widen, but he doesn't do as he is told. Who knows what other power this stranger could have over him if he complied? 

The Fae smirks and the expression looks devilishly handsome on him, he has such a broad jaw and fine lips. Pinned by his body as Brian is against the railing, they are literally chest to chest. "Already learning, how lovely. But my dear, you are mine you see. You took my shoes, you belong to me. That's what this means," The Fae trails his hand in between Brian's jacket and shirt to place it over his heart. Even without skin-to skin contact it feels hot and prickly to the touch. Brian remembered the odd searing pain when they had traveled between realms, as though his heart was going to fail him. 

"This brand means you are mine and mine alone. If any other should try to order you or command you, you need not obey. You are never to take or be given from another. As accepting is powerful binding magic, not unless they too carry my mark. And never, ever are you to tell them your name. Do you understand?"

As much as Brian hated this being, as much as he wanted to rail against them for his captivity, he could also see that he was being told very helpful information. He was sure it was not from the kindness of this kidnapper's heart, but to protect his own investment. And yet it would protect Brian which he also wanted. "Brian Harold May," he finally spoke with a heavy heart, concerned he had just sealed his fate. 

He could feel what felt like a literal rope snake around his tongue at the same time that it felt like a stamp was being pressed to the skin of his neck, over his throat. The Fae blinked, clearly pleased but confused. They remove their hand from Brian's mouth and back up. "I- Thank you. This is truly what's safest. My name too holds power and is difficult for mortals to hear but you may call me Freddie."

Brian feels shaken and adrift, lost at sea, everything is so odd and new. The anger that had burned hot in his chest is smothered and now he is cold and confused. Brian just nods and mumbles, "Pleasure to meet you Freddie."

Freddie smiles and shows off impressively large teeth but also true delight. "Then come, come this way." He walked in from the balcony and Brian followed meekly, the platforms still hard for him to walk in, especially on the cobblestoned balcony. Inside the palace was stupendous but clearly not moral. There are no tapestries, paintings or frescoes instead the walls are plain but for their color, which is anything but plain. The walls shimmer and dance with twinkling, iridescent colors. The floor inside is smooth alabaster and easier to walk on. "We must get you settled. A bath, a change of clothes, I'll introduce you to my servants, dinner and then an early rest I would think."

"You'll introduce me? Because I'm not to introduce myself?" Brian tried to follow the logic of this new world he finds himself in. He's always been more booksmart than streetsmart. This served him well in the past but it clearly failed him today as he spoke his name to a Fae. 

Freddie swung an arm over Brian's shoulder and again Brian gets a noseful of the delectable perfume the Fae must wear, "Yes exactly, you're so clever. I could tell. Well learned in the sciences and maths and yet young to the world." That's a nice way to call him naive. But so they had thought the same thing about him, so it must be true. Brian could balance ledgers and calculate needed counterweights theoretically but he couldn't talk to a girl or heed elders' advice about the dangers in the forest. "I knew when I met you. You were so pretty and there so often it was easy for you to catch my eye," Freddie leans in as they walk and twirls one of Brian's curly locks. "But then you were so much more than another pretty face. You were kind and generous with your time and affection."

Brian blushes, trying to disentangle himself from Freddie's touchy behavior. Freddie is acting as though he wants a kiss. A kiss! Between men! But maybe all Fae folk looked like human men, maybe Freddie was secretly a woman or maybe the Fae didn't have gender like humans or mammals at all. Brian shakes his head, he shouldn't be even thinking about the logistic of sex between the two races. "I- What- You-" Brian must be as red as a beet. At least the castle has been empty so far, perhaps because it is night here.

"Oh honey, your so lovely when you blush." Freddie laughs, a deep hearty sound that makes himself tingle and feel like smiling in return. Freddie cajoles Brian with his body language and arms to return to the middle of the corridor and to keep on walking. "What a peach, what a gem. I thought you young to the world but not so young. Tell me dearest have you ever kissed someone?"

"I've kissed a girl, in primary once."

"Only a girl and only once? Never been snogged?"

Brian can't stop blushing. "I -No! Of course not. It would be improper to be so passionate as to- And of course only with a girl, to kiss another boy would be- it would be illegal." Not that Brian hadn't maybe thought about it. There was another in line to be apprentice, four years his junior, a handsome boy with brown hair he was growing out and giant hands calloused from the kind of crafts he worked on. Brian had imagined what it might feel like to have them on his skin, running down his- "Absolutely not," Brian defended himself weakly. He prayed at every opportunity to God that he might not fall to temptation. He had really put a lot of effort into looking at the beautiful women of the villages, although he hadn't been brave (or desperate enough) to actually talk to one.

"Illegal you say? How tragic. Mortals are always banning stupid things and not others. You want to beat your child? Legal. Consenting people of age want to do something together privately, that will not harm either of them? Illegal. What folly, what fools. Speaking of, you are of age yes?"

Why is he asking these things? Will the Fae want to do such things with him? Such things as kissing and snogging and maybe more... Brian is suppose to feel horror and possibly rage at his captor and yet... Brian gulps and nods shy, "For four years now Sir." 

Freddie tilts his head sideways so their ears are almost touching and whispers softly, "There's no need to call me Sir. I appreciate the respect and I expect to be obeyed but I have given you a name to call me." Given. A name. These are such things of power here. Brian tries to swallow and feels his shirt collar as though it is tightening. 

"Thank you... Freddie." Brian responded hesitantly. Although he wishes he was not kidnapped, that he would see his mother and father this evening like all evenings before, his captor is being at least reasonably considerate. But that does answer the question as to for what purpose has Freddie brought him here and claimed Brian as his?

Brian touches the brand through his shirt but before he can work up the nerve to ask any questions they arrive. The double doors look no different than any other door they passed. Freddie waves his hand and the doors open by magic. Maybe that is how they are found too. Perhaps each door has a different magical feeling or is written in such a way that only those with magic can see. Whatever the case may be, does this mean that Brian can not open a door or find his way on his own? Must he then always be dependent on his captor?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised I'd be back and so I am

The chamber they enter is lavish. High, high ceilings with pillars and enormous draped curtains with tassels. The floor is alternating marble that forms a geometric pattern. Everywhere there seems to be decoration of one kind or another that doesn't necessarily match. The finest carved wooden low table. Sculptures of stone, clay, wire and seemingly some kind of plant. A lamp seemingly made of living starlight. And vases, lots and lots of vases. Blown glass, ceramic, silver, is that horn? of every color and shape imaginable. In each vase there are strange voluminous plants that seem to reach and stretch out in every direction.

The floor is perfectly clean and finely polished so Brian walks lightly as to not get it dirty with _his_ brand new shoes. Walking lightly also helps him as to not slip. He wonders idly if it would hurt more if he slipped from this high up. Surely not? The platforms only give him a few inches but he is very conscious of them. Even though they are the right size, and he would go so far as to assume the magically perfect right size, they feel heavy and tight simply from their importance, after all it is these very shoes that have trapped him here.

Although perhaps that wasn't completely fair, it wasn't just the shoes, it was also Brian's foolishness. He took a gift from a stranger and then he freely gave his name in the woods. What would his mother think? What would his father say?

Before Brian can spiral endlessly into the melancholic despair he was known to fall into, Freddie took off his fine gentlemen's coat and hat and threw them to what must be a hatstand. Brian can't see it under all the clothes as anything but a blob. The blob latches out with metallic limbs to catch the items and place them on itself. Brian stared wide-eyed. The furniture could move?! Could it somehow be a living creature trapped to serve and obey? Would that be Brian's fate too? To be worth no more than a piece of furniture, not worthy of a regard by his master once his shiny newness had worn off...

Freddie stopped in his unrelenting walk through the room to see what had so transfixed his 'captive'. "Ah yes, lovely isn't it? It's Jim's spellwork. He's such a talented enchanter. He's also responsible for all these flowers and plants. Isn't it lovely? A lot of hard work though. Takes all day. I could never- Oh Darling you can give it your coat and your bag, it's just your apprentice material? And of course, your shoes."

Still tightly in his hold are his well-worn wooden clogs. "If I give them to this - coat stand?- it won't," Brian waves a hand.

"No, no. This stand isn't alive, doesn't have any of its own magic, it can't claim anything. Not to mention it belongs to me," 'as you do,' is implied but Freddie just beams, seemingly proud that Brian even thought to ask such a question. "Ah, Phoebe!"

Freddie seemed to be always moving, always going. Did he ever rest? Brian felt like he hadn't met the real Freddie yet, just a pretty mask meant to deal with people. 

"Lovely Phoebe darling I need you to run us a bath and procure clothes for our lovely new arrival." Phoebe, and not Phoebus despite looking as much a man as Freddie or Brian, must be Freddie's manservant. He is tall with a round face and brown hair that shines orange and slightly pointed ears. He looks up and down Brian awkwardly lanky stick-like body and replies with a 'Certainty' seemingly unconcerned who Brian is or surprised by his presence. Brian places his clogs in his satchel coat and then places both that and his coat on the stand.

"Oh wait hold on," Freddie latches out to grab Phoebe's arm, "Here look see this?" Freddie is pointing out a mark for Brian to see. It's embroidered over the fabric of his breast coat and on his right sleeve. "This is my mark. This means that later on when Phoebe gives you clothing, you can accept it from him. Do you understand?"

Brian looks carefully at the symbol as to be sure never to mistake it and then nods. It looks rather distinct but Brian has nothing to compare it to. The symbol is of a crown framed by a lion and a winged female fairy equipped with a quiver. 

Freddie allows Phoebe to continue on his way and when the servant's back is turned Brian notices that he has small delicate, translucent fly like wings. He blinks stunned but not wholly surprised. He follows Freddie as they walk slowly deeper in the rooms. From the antechamber, they enter what appears to be some kind of private room for entertaining. There is a fireplace burning unlike any he has ever seen with flames of red and black that seems to provide neither light nor heat. They must not fear fire for around it, like in the previous chamber, are curtains all the way from the mighty tippy top of the ceiling and Freddie beckons him over to a set of them. Might Brian see more of that ever so enchanting night sky?

"For here is where I first saw you and you might use it to look at your old world but know that this is only a window and not a portal. You can never cross through here no matter what you do, and know that if you break it you will probably not die from the magical backlash but you will be severely wounded and spend months in bed." 

Brian gulps at the very serious threat. When he had just finished his boyhood years he had got the smallest wound in his arm and yet it had gotten very seriously infected, so much so that they feared not only would he lose the arm but his life. Brian would much rather never be so unwell ever again in his life if he could avoid it. But what if the Fae knows this about him and is preying on his insecurities to make sure Brian never even tries to escape. "I- but I- How do I-" He is unsure how to tactfully ask for proof.

Freddie pauses with his hand about to part the curtain, "I can smell your fear darling. Tell me, I admire your enquiring mind and if there ever is an acceptable time to act unbecomingly and unacceptably towards me it would be alone in the privacy of my rooms."

It is a great comfort that in no way has Freddie treated Brian unequally for questioning how the Fae realm works, which makes him feel comfortable to ask. Yet what he is about to ask will go beyond that, it will question Freddie's very character. But has Freddie not brought it upon himself by stealing him? Brian squares up, straightening his back and pushing his shoulders back. "How do I know you're telling me the truth?"

"I suppose you don't. But let me assure you that Faes cannot lie without losing their magic. Not in the mortal plane and most especially not here. Only humans can lie which certainly makes you all the more powerful."

"Only I can lie?" Brian ponders out loud. "The sky is white. Actually what color is the sky here?"

Freddie smirks, "Not white, try something you know."

Brian opens his mouth, his first thought is to lie about his name but he fears even using a false name. Irrational perhaps and yet much better to be overly cautious about this matter, especially after what has just happened to him. "I am five years old." A pause. Nothing happens as it never has, Brian has no magic to lose, "I am a hundred years old." 

He smiles at Freddie, at least in this way his truths are still his own. Although the Fae could choose to remain silent that would be telling in many instances. Freddie smiles softly back and opens the curtain.

Brian naturally steps back afraid to fall in. "Hey now," Freddie reassures, he takes one of Brian's hands and lays it against what feels like a pane of glass. The scene is that of the path through the forest. It's not still as Brian can see the leaves ruffle in the wind and the clouds roll across the sky. Brian feels like he's been gone for hours and hours and yet that is clearly not the case as the sun is still in the sky. 

Brian wants to step forward and press his whole body against the window, to feel closeness with his world, with the place that used to be his home. Instead he takes a step back. Brian has always been considered a gentle soul that would tend injured birds with broken wings and feeding strays. It's hard to make him mad and it's hard for Brian to maintain that anger, but right now he is livid.

"You just... watched me all this time from inside your castle and now you've- Why have you brought me here? What do you want from me? Why me?" The feeling that is filling Brian's chest is rage, pure and simple, and yet tears are pricking at his eyes and making him seem weak, undermining his point.

Freddie lets the curtain fall closed and takes a step forward. Brian takes a step backwards, he doesn't want to be touched right now, especially not by Freddie, who caused all of this, who's touch- Freddie looks hurt but does not follow. "I watched anyone and anything that crossed this path. This is one of the only windows into the human realm and I created this one, which is actually a big deal, and it's -" Freddie breaks off and looks away.

He sucks his upper lip over his teeth and looks nervous. As though he is considering whether or not to tell the truth. Whether or not to make himself vulnerable. "I was lonely and I saw you and you were beautiful, you have such a beautiful soul, so I thought I'd like to look at you up close so I took another form and then- you were nice, you treated me nicely but I didn't, I hadn't done anything for you-"

"You were that black cat," Brian bites out feeling angry and betrayed but Freddie is seemingly exposing his soul and trying to build a little bit of trust. "Stealing me away against my will was-"

"What choice was there? Fae laws states we can't reveal ourselves unless we are victorious or defeated. I didn't think- I thought- I suppose I imagine it was possible that you'd see through my ploy and once defeated I could be bound to you, free to tell you anything and obliged to answer any of your queries."

Brian is angry and yet understanding, but just because his mind understands the cause-and-effect doesn't mean the anger has stopped. He rakes his hands through his hair, "You thought- No one could have seen through that! You offered me shoes, how was I to know- It's food, it's always food. I didn't know but..."

"And if you had known, if I had offered you mirabelles freshly picked from a tree instead, would you have refused? Would you have known better?"

Brian can feel that this anger he holds is as untenable as ever. The only emotion that ever lingers in his bones is misery and melancholy. "Known? Yeah probably, I would have known. But I don't- I didn't believe in fairies. For all I know, I've slipped and hit my head and this is nothing more than a fanciful dream."

Freddie reaches out and cups Brian's cheeks with both hands, his skin is dry and warm to the touch. Freddie leans but can barely rock forward, let alone on tip-toe, in his platforms. He looks at Brian with big soulful doe-like dark dark brown eyes, they almost look black in the dark lighting. So far away from the human realm and human consequences he dares to think he is feeling something to have a man so look at him.

Brian blushes, flattered to be the centre of such tender affection and his anger is appeased at least for now. The past is done and Freddie has explained himself, Brian is unsure how he will wholly forgive the Fae and yet Freddie holds such power over him, how can he not? He must only concern himself with the future for there is nothing that dwelling on the past will give him, it will not unspill the milk.

Yet with Freddie's attention so on him Brian remembers the apprentice he's long favoured, no words have been said or promises exchanged but Brian has still decided to save his heart for him so maybe he shouldn't let this bloom into more. "I'm real. Doesn't this feel real?" Freddie asks, cradling his cheeks tenderly.

Brian nods but carefully takes Freddie's hands off of him. "Yes, um sure. I'm umm... You're very touchy?"

Freddie looks genuinely confused rather than called out for being a seducer. "Touchy? Am I supposed to not be touchy? Is touchy a bad thing? Is this like clothing?" Brian's bewilderment must show on his face as Freddie adds, "The first time I went to the mortal world, they knew I was a Fae despite my human appearance because of what I was wearing. This time I carefully watched first to make sure I was human passing."

Right because he isn't human, Brian gulps. "Yes, of course. The way we dress is an important part of passing as human. Clothing that looks a certain way, made of a certain fabric and covers a certain amount of skin. Different kinds for different places, classes and genders."

"Those first two make sense. Different places have different materials and climates, different classes have different wealth that would affect something thus purchased but gender? How can clothing, fabric, be gendered?"

Brian doesn't just nod and go 'that's how I feel about it too,' no matter how true. "It is trivial of course, completely arbitrary but that doesn't mean it doesn't matter. It's formed by society to create and maintain gender roles which structure our society as a patriarchy."

Freddie thinks about it for a moment, "Mmmm. A patriarchy means that men are in power or something right?" Brian nods. "We don't have gender like that here. We are beings of chaos and magic, how we present is just," He tugs at the tightly fitting human clothing, "How we chose to present. So here there aren't rules like that. The most important rule is dressing to your status, to your wealth or in your case, to your Master's status. And of course, you'll be unsurprised to hear, you can only wear my clothes. Taking clothes from other people is unacceptable. Phoebe, who is mine, will be in charge of dressing you. Watch out for Roger, he doesn't mean to but he's my knight -a knight swears fealty and allegiance but is not marked- and he's into clothing as much as I am, although his taste is questionable, and you are not, not ever, to accept them from him."

Brian nods, listening carefully. Being owned and marked once was enough. His Master seems nice enough even if his educated mind chaffes at losing his freedom, although he has yet to discover how his life has really changed. "What does Roger look like?"

Freddie makes an odd gesture with his hand, twiddling his fingertips. "Appearances are complicated in the Fae Realm. But angry? Mmm... Passionate! That's the word. You hear the sound of porcelain breaking and you turn the corner and it's Roger, he's just smashed a vase." Brian politely doesn't break out into laughter at the hilarious image conjured in his mind.

There's a tinkling chime and Freddie claps excitedly. "The bath is ready! Off with the Terran," Freddie exclaims as he grabs Brian's arm and enthusiastically drags him through other rooms. "Oh! Is this okay? Me touching you like this?"

Brian blushes again, not at the touching but at Freddie's thoughtfulness, "I'm not use to it but I don't- I don't really mind." Brian can feel the blush creep to the tip of his ears. If anyone from back home knew about this, they would disapprove but if he's to be stuck here, it's really just a small thing that is clearly a big part of how Freddie behaves.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there was much debate in the server as to whether or not to leave the lore of rhye in its entirety but in the end i think its fun and some people got it so its like an easter egg for them

They walk through a fabulous lush bedroom but before he can look around, Freddie has moved on. There is a hole in the wall, as though a natural opening like the mouth of a cave. Before Brian steps in he smells strong odors, stronger than regular soap, rather more like incense. Once Brian does enter, the first thing he notices as he steps over the threshold into the room are the walls. They are a glowing, translucent red. He approaches them in stunned disbelief. He gets close enough to touch them with his nose. The stone is translucent throughout, the same constant shade of red. Brian stares in awe at the bewildering wall. They are back lit, probably by candles guessing by the the flickering light. 

"Is there something to see?" Freddie questions from behind.

"I-Yes. I mean this isn't marble is it? It really looks like garnet."

"It is. I know the bioluminescence is particular to the Palace's spring, but are the walls themselves interesting?"

"Bioluminescence? Phosphorus? Is the wall filled with water then?" He finally looks away from the wall to look at the rest of the room. The bathing room doesn't have a bathtub but rather the kind of whole-room bath sunk into the floor, like the kind found in a roman baths. It is filled with hot steaming water. Under the perfume, incense odor, it smells earthy and good.

"Yes. The water for the bath is filtered through so it is cleaned and yet full of good minerals for your skin."

Brian eyes trace over Freddie's smooth skin pulled over sharp cheekbones. He catches himself and looks away, desperate to change the subject. "I still- garnet never gets this big on Earth. I can't imagine there is surely no garnet bigger than a chicken's egg."

"Ah," Freddie understands. "This didn't come from the ground, I grew it with my magic."

Brian is astonished and then confused, "You-Yourself? So the castle is new? Is that your job then? To build?"

“I didn't build all of it, mostly just my quarters but yes certainly this Palace is new," Freddie begins to unbutton his shirt to reveal a chest covered in thick black hair. 

Brian turns away from the stripping Fae and wishes the glowing garnet wall was actually holding his attention. He jumps when he feels Freddie's arms at his shoulder. Brian carefully doesn't look down as Freddie begins by pulling off one piece of Brian's clothing. "We are taking a bath- together?" Freddie is definitely now naked behind him.

"Are there not baths where you are from? Or watering holes?"

"I-Yes technically." There's nothing technically about it. There are water holes for youths to play in and common baths where common nudity is not just the norm but expected. Brian has always been self conscious, which is not helped by how extremely skinny he became after falling so very ill. There is not only that... Brian has felt his sinful attraction to the male form and thus has decided to avoid any such temptations. 

But Freddie doesn't know that. If Brian claimed that mortals bathed fully dressed, maybe he'd believe him and yet... Freddie had claimed that Faes couldn't lie and Brian had tested himself that he could. It would be wrong to exercise deception him if Freddie cannot. "I mean- Well, it's- It is done in society, but I feel um shy about my body and I find it uncomfortable to look at others and to have others look at me."

Freddie thinks about this seriously for a moment and doesn't just dismiss Brian's concerns out of hand. "I can dim the lights, if that would make you more comfortable. I can promise not to look at anything but your face."

Brian feels embarrassed that Freddie must treat him so delicately and yet he feels deeply touched regardless of how silly it is. "Yes-I - Thank you."

"Would you like me to also close the entrance?"

Brian looks inquiringly at the space between the two rooms, there is clearly no door nor would one fit. Freddie turns his back to Brian and extends both of his hands as though about to conduct an orchestra. Freddie's hair only falls to his shoulders, leaving the rest of him completely exposed. Brian would be a hypocrite to look and yet Freddie is so uncaring of his nudity. 

Brian means to look away but two marks, like scars over his shoulder blade catch his attention. And then... well Brian can see that Freddie's body hair extends to his legs and lightly on the top of his back. Also Freddie's bronze skin isn't a tan as it covers all over. Brian shakes his head at his shameful, spying behavior and looks up. Freddie's hair loses it's purple shine and returns to the dark color Brian first saw, and then darker still as though it was absorbing the light from the wall itself. A shadow starts to appear over Freddie's back but it vanishes before it forms and the room is left in darkness.

Not absolute darkness as the walls still flicker weakly. Just faint light, enough to make out silhouettes. Brian can see the strong line of Freddie's jaw, his straight nose and his eyes that shine like onyx. The entrance has vanished like it never was, only more garnet. 

Freddie approaches Brian's form again. His hands start to undress Brian again. Running down the buttons of his shirt. "I-Um," Brian thinks to step back and yet- And yet, he... doesn't want to. If he does, he'll have to justify himself to Freddie and the reasons are just silly society standards that clearly don't apply here and now. Also Freddie taking care of him like this makes Brian feel treasured as he stands there limply unhelping.

Once the buttons are opened, Freddie goes to pull it off and that is actually when Brian tenses. "I don't- I look, I was quite ill. I've lost a lot of weight," Brian defends himself, clutching the open shirt to his chest.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of. Your body fought. And you survived," Freddie argues softly but makes no move to disrobe Brian.

Brian takes a deep breath, he's being so silly. Freddie's right, Brian has nothing to be ashamed of, he can do little to help how he looks. And how he looks is still very average. Especially-! Especially for a human. Brian is an average looking human. This whole train of thought is crazy, faes! Faes exist and are real! Today has been a lot and Freddie is right to suggest that Brian will want to go to bed early. He squares his shoulders and lets the shirt fall off of him to his wrists. He looks at his torso for Freddie's brand upon himself but it's too dark to tell if it has left a physical mark.

Brian looks as to where to put it. "Drop it to the ground. I'm afraid all clothing from the mortal realm are to be destroyed. They could be used for such magics here, it's best not to leave that to chance."

Brian's first response is something thrifty. That shirt still has value so it is not to be thrown away. Every penny counts. Which is silly even to think about in a room with garnet walls. 

Brian is too busy lost in his thoughts to notice before Freddie has a hand on his trousers' button. He jolts away at a hand on his groin, "I- This I can do."

"Alright," Freddie says in an odd voice, "The clothing I will provide for you, must be put on and taken off by another person. I'll need to find other means of providing for you."

Brian flushes. He's being silly and inconvenient. "I'm sorry, I'm being so silly. I will be fine, you don't need to change anything, I'll get over myself. It's just new and I'm very- It's been a long day. It's just so much. I just need-"

"To breathe. Relax. We are going to soak in the hot water and just relax," Freddie says running his hands down Brian's arms to comfort. It doesn't exactly help to calm Brian. He can feel only one light callous on his thumbs but Freddie has relatively soft hands especially for a builder but Brian guess that many things must be different if there is magic. 

Brian opens his trousers and looks at his shoes. "Can I- Can I take these off?"

"The fabric stretches you can just pull them off," Freddie answers another question.

"No I mean- You gifted them to me and it," He gestured between them and at his mark.

"Ahh. Yes, yes. I am happy you are so grateful for this gift," Freddie teases before answering, "They are now yours in every way. No different from your other clothing, only that as they are not from the mortal realm you may keep them."

Brian nods awkwardly. He seems to be getting everything wrong but at least Freddie is giving clear, understandable answers so hopefully Brian will eventually figure it out. 

He takes off his shoes and socks. Discarding the latter with his other mortal clothes. He removes his trousers and his pants at once, leaving him starkers. Freddie is good enough to not be facing him, despite the darkness, this makes Brian feel more comfortable. It's not even as dark as Brian thought now that his eyes have adjusted. 

The ground is not smooth tile like in the other room but rather a sandy coarse flooring that must prevent slipping. Freddie extends his hand which Brian hesitantly takes. Freddie gently guides Brian to the lip of the pool. There is a single step and then Brian is immersed in the almost painfully hot water. He sighs, sitting on the step. He can feel the tension between his shoulder blades melt.

"Come, come to this side," Freddie teases, smiling at Brian's obvious enjoyment. 

Brian follows Freddie’s voice further to shallower water where there is an underwater recliner that allows Brian to lie down while remaining completely submerged. "Isn't this nice?" Freddie asks.

"It is. It is very nice."

"I know you've had a long day so would you like quiet now?"

Brian turns over on his side to see the faint profile of Freddie's face. "No, I- This is lovely, but I don't know if I can just relax- I still have so many questions."

"Questions about what? I must be truthful and I will answer most questions put to me."

Brian licks his lips nervously, "Well... About everything. But how about, about this world? You said the castle has just been built? Tell me about that."

"A castle or a palace, some seat of power, must be built again when there is a new ruler. I think I have a vague memory of rulers being different for mortals... There isn't death from old age here. You will hopefully, by proximity of my magic, cease to age once your body has mature about a decade more. A ruler can die from illness but it is always only if their magic has become feeble and weak."

Brian can't hear the next sentence, his blood is roaring loudly in his ears. "I- I will be immortal?"

Freddie lolls his head to the side. "It depends on what you mean by that. You will cease to age as long as I have and share my magic. You will not be as invulnerable as a Fae, you can still be hurt. And yet you will be stronger and more resilient here. And you will not have our weaknesses."

'Iron' Brian mouths, is surely what comes to mind if the myth are to be believed, but as names have power, he doesn't speak it. Brian thinks about all this. He will stop aging here even as all the people he has ever known will continue to. His parents, his friends, the handsome apprentice boy, they will all continue aging, without him. The world will go on without him. If he ever leaves this place, if he ever returns to them, they'd be old or dead. Haggard or withered while he remains spritely and youthful. 

Instead of relishing in this 'good news' of having obtained eternal youth, he can only focus on the injustice of it. Why him? He's never done anything good enough to be thus rewarded, it's not fair. And what if he gets use to his youth and then Freddie's magic fades. A long lived Brian would have to watch himself fade after believing himself eternal.

He can't keep thinking these melancholic thoughts, he is far too young to have any concept of youth wasted on the young. "Is that what happened to the last Queen? Sickness, wasting away?" 

Freddie is looking at him, after that long silence, with concerned eyes that gleam in the dim light. "No. They went the way of most. The violence of conquest. They had grown complacent, lazy. And when the ruler behaves thus, there is less of their magic in the ground and all around. There is lawlessness, chaos without the balance of order, the mountains sink, the clouds don't rain, the crops wither, and the people suffer."

Brian doesn't follow all of that (the mountains sink?) but he thinks he understands the gist of it, "Monarchs establish balance between chaos and order with their magic?" 

"I didn't kill them," Freddie continues bafflingly. 'What?' Brian hadn't thought Freddie had and stares wide eyes at the blank ceiling. "Before there had been a King, so powerful, they say none would ever be that powerful again. That no single person alone would ever hold as much power and land as him and they called him only The King. He conquered three seas but he had no balance. He was a pioneer but a cheat and a thief. Everything he had was pyrite.

There were boys from the Mud-Swamp that went to the big city on the other side of the sea and they performed before crowds. They weren't real knights but they reenacted the most famous of battles everyday. They found another foreigner in those lands who was also from the Mud-Swamp. They- I don't understand how they ever made it- They were so unprepared, so unplanned it just kind of happened.

For various reasons they had to return home and when they landed, there was this Lord. The Lord was without a recognizable voice to encourage the people, to inspire or motivate. So he hired these jester knights to be his voice, his symbol for the people and somehow it just happened and the four became Kings. They weren't particularly good in battle but they truly had tongues of silver, bewitching the folks. 

Anyways, the Lord became their trusted advisor, second only to them. Some said there was a competitor to their claim, another with a kingdom just as large in the yellow lands. They were named after the threatening rolling sound their armies made when walking over the hill country. And yet rather than fight, as it was clear that nothing could be gained only lost, this rival kingdom opened up trade and there was such prosperity.

But it all went wrong, which isn’t really that surprising considering they barely knew how to make it to start with. That Lord, their trusted advisor died, they said it was an accident," Freddie's tone of voice makes it clear that's not what he thinks. "And then the first enemy to come came. Not from around but within. The Kings fought amongst each other, leaving themselves wounded and weak. They decided they could no longer rule together and had no choice but to split the land into four. But one of the King's consort was so greedy," Freddie shakes his head, not ready to go into that tangent. 

"Everything was falling apart because if a single one of the four pillars was weak it would crumble; they were prime for attack. So challengers came as though they were as Gods from the land above, seemingly unstoppable, such a raw powerful force. They came from the sky as though destruction itself was falling. They defeated the old Kings so easily, they didn't resist or put up a fight, they knew their time was over. 

The new Gods were also four but then there was this consort, a consort to one of the previous kings. She had been poor once and had become consort to the King, rich and powerful. She couldn't stand losing it all, having it all taken from her. But there was nothing she could do to keep it. She didn't have enough magic,” Freddie makes an exasperated gesture that splashes the water. “It’s not that I don’t sympathize with her. Her life as she knew it was over but we could have had a new rule, a good rule again. No more of the chaos of the last few years, there could be balance again.” Brian understands both why Freddie doesn’t approve of this act and yet why the consort did it. His life has just been overturned and it’s not pleasant even if he has moved up in the world.

“So, she decided she was taking them down with her, she tricked and poisoned one of theirs. He was called The Beast and he who ruled over thunder and the ground. These Gods could have continued or replaced him in some manner. But they were so broken hearted at his death that they denounced their claim. 

Which is where I come in. I don't have the necessary delegates and so the regents rule in my stead but the claim of my magic is strong."

"You- you are?" Brian had been so focused on the story, he hadn't followed this. 

"Queen. Not quite yet, but yes I will be. No one can make a stronger claim than me. No one," Freddie spoke as though he can will it to be true. "You are going to help me."

"I am?"

"I didn't expect to find a passionate, opinionated yet rational, kind compassionate soul when I met you and yet I did. There can be no rule without balance. So I brought you here to serve a similar purpose as Roger. To become a member of my court and serve in my name," Freddie says grandly.

Brian doesn't chomp at the bit. He shifts as to sink further into the water. Power. That wasn't particularly something Brian was interested in. He'd never thought he'd have any, except for shared with his wife over his children. 

"Can I- What happens if I say no?" Brian whispers.

"What I think will make you so good at this is your humble nature, you aren't the kind of person that would seek out power. Think about what kind of rulers that make. Those that want power over others. But here, it's being offered to you. Because if you don't do it someone else will. Someone that might not care as much as you, might not prioritize sparing the innocent," Freddie says lowly in his beautiful voice.

Brian feels like he's being bewitched, ensnared in a spell. The water is warm, relaxing his muscles. The dim, flickering lights are lulling him further under. The smell, once overpowering, has now completely faded into the background, although he is surely still taking it in with every breath. The whole atmosphere soothing his soul. And Freddie's presence... Brian still isn't sure how to feel about that. He was taken against his will and without his informed consent and yet Freddie in no way treats him like a prisoner. For the moment Brian has in fact enjoyed the same treatment as Freddie. He understands not everything will stay the same of course. He is to be servant. To the Queen!

"I do have another question," Brian chooses to focus on something trivial rather than something as serious as whether or not he'll accept the position. Freddie hums in acceptance. "Why are you Queen? If there were Kings before? Are you-" Brian can't think of a tactful way to put it, "A woman?" He stares hard at the ceiling as to not be tempted to look at Freddie's nearby, naked form. 

Freddie laughs and the sound makes Brian think of the warm rays of the sun. "No. As I have said Faes don't experience gender like humans and yet in what little way we do, I have chosen and have a man's form." Brian can feel the ripples in the water as Freddie moves to face him, Brian very carefully doesn't even lower his eyes as to catch a glimpse peripherally. "It's about the name darling. We've had Kings, only Kings in recent history, and they have all failed the people. But a Queen? There hasn't been a Queen, not one that ruled. It’s only been the title for the consort of the Kings. But if I make it my title, there will be power in that. Also it's outrageous and there's no one as outrageous as me," Freddie ends gleefully.

Brian laughs helplessly. Freddie has such a playful, joyful nature, it makes it hard to imagine him as a harsh leader in need of Brian's gentle hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so faes are 'non-binary' in a pretty similar way that people be they simple from an indigenous culture or autistic, in that gender is a society construct so if society doesnt have constructs like that or you can not grasp them then you do not fall into the 'traditional' binary system. a recurring theme will be brian getting away / breaking free from a traditional male role, not necessarily as far as feminization so much as pointing to the toxic times Brian was living it. 
> 
> thus gender will be treated more as non-issue by the society in this fic


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heed the updated explicit tag

Freddie splashes about and dunks his head under the water. He emerges, his hair now wet and plastered to his head revealing in the dim light that like Phoebe his silhouette has pointy ears. 

Brian stares at them in fascination and instinctively reaches out before halting his hand in mid-motion, "Sorry. I-"

"It's alright, you can touch," Freddie says tucking his hair behind his ears. Freddie leans in close to Brian but this time he doesn't smell of his perfume but rather of the earthy bath water. His beauty somehow looks more unearthly, literally out of this world, this close up. 

Brian props himself up on an elbow, fishing the heavy weight of his hair out of the pool. Once partly out of the water, at least up to his shoulder, he gently continues his motion touching it, but it is just an ear. A different shape but the same feeling of cartilage as his own. He can feel his own reddening at the thought but hopefully the light is too dim to see. "You can- you can touch mine. If you want?" What a fool he must be making of himself and yet Freddie doesn't laugh, simply sliding over under the water so he is thigh-to-thigh -bare thigh to bare thigh- with Brian to reach under all of his hair and touch his ears .

Freddie gently runs his short nails along the inside of Brian's ear. He's never thought of them as ticklish until now but the light touch makes his body twitch. 

Yet Freddie seems more interested in Brian's hair. Freddie's own black hair is wavy and curling at the ends but nothing like Brian's mass of curls. "How do you treat it?" Freddie asks as his hands run through it. 

Brian continues to blush, the intimacy, the dim lighting, their nudity, how striking Freddie is, it's all getting to him, like a burning in his chest. "The best I can," Brian answers honestly. He'd started growing it out as he continued his apprenticeship as men grew out of their boyhood with long hair, but the curly nest had grown exponentially as he'd try to get a enough for a ponytail. So he'd been treated with anything and everything from pomades to heat to try and manage its volume. 

"To what end? To make it straight?" Brian nods in Freddie's grip. "My darling, you're losing your natural shape and it's honestly such a shame," what little light there is glints off his eyes, showing the earnestly in his expression. Brian can't remember the last time someone that wasn't a member of his family had thought him beautiful, and now Freddie has stated it repeatedly in the few short hours they have been talking. It makes him feel so treasured and as though there is a hearth aglow in the center of his chest. "Wouldn't you please let me wash it off."

Who is Brian to nay say him? And has Freddie not shown to care for Brian? Perhaps here the fashion is different. Perhaps his curls will look distinguished rather than chaotic. He doubts but this truly feels like a small thing to trust Freddie with. "If you wish, then thank you." 

And so Freddie comes even closer to him, half-sitting up in the shallow water, to tackle the daunting task the Queen to be has given himself. He extends a hand and stone grows from the pool's ledges depositing the needed soaps that had been waiting there. It's a sealed crystal, probably another priceless gemstone, that Freddie thoughtlessly opens to scoop some out. The use of magic is easy and careless but it does make Brian fear because it means he can not cope for himself. Finding a room in the corridors lined with identical doors, opening and closing doors, and now even this.

He must react in some way, sigh or droop at the very thought of it, for Freddie is quick to reassure him, "Please my dear, get out of your head, you are well here, I will be good to you."

And as much as Freddie is only trying to help that very statement makes him feel even more like a failure, a burden that lets crush him for a moment before trying his best to put it aside and so as was asked of him. "I'll try, I'm sorry, I have a very nervous nature."

"You have nothing to apologize for," Freddie claims as he begins to lather Brian's wet hair. His fingers sink in deep and curl against the man's scalp, scratching and massaging attentively. 

"Ahh," Brian can't help as he half melts back into the warm water. It feels amazing.

"There we go, isn't that much better now?" Freddie speaks in a gently, soothing voice. Brian's head is still buzzing, so many question about this strange new world he has found himself in, but Freddie has prove himself more than willing to answer any of them and there is no rush. It's very difficult for him to get his mind to turn off but he tries to just focus on the sensations as he is enveloped into the cozy atmosphere. 

But of course focusing on sensations brings him not just to peaceful drowsiness, while Brian's mind and most of his body relax in the water, on part of him starts to stir. He doesn't even realise it at first, the intense pleasure coming from his scalp and the heat of the hot bathwater masking it until it's more than half-hard.

He jolts out of Freddie's skillful grip, bring his legs up to partly shield himself from view. The room is dim but not so dim that such a shape could not be seen. Brian couches there dripping awkwardly as he looks into the stared eyes of his Queen. "Darling?" Freddie has never used Brian's name even though the mortal had given it so casually. "If you tell me what the matter is, I promise to try and help, much is in my power."

Fuck. It's not just that Freddie is gorgeous, which is is, or that's so close and naked not to mention the constant affection touching, but it's that's Freddie is good. He might well be the Fae, wicked creature of magic, that stole him away, but in every other way Freddie has been kind, considerate and caring. Hell even the way he enticed Brian was by offering him shoes that would were much needed in his life. How could Brian do anything but fall?

He slowly uncurls like a tortoise from its shell. Could it be that Freddie hadn't seen, that he really didn't know. Still Brian can't help but to downplay his feelings, "I- It's a normal reaction- for humans, human males. You- the touching, the," he gestures to his curls dripping suds, "Y-It felt good." He almost said 'you made me feel good' which was true enough but not helpful for the neglected problem throbbing between his legs. 

Freddie's brow just frowed, "What is?" Ah was he about to have to explain an erection to an ageless, timeless, immortal being. Brian flicked his eyes down to see how far the Faes' genderless chosen appearances went. Welp, if they could pick his appearance that was certainly worth of a King. "Oh," Freddie said seeing Brian's glance, "It certainly is most natural and nothing to be afraid of." 

Freddie was clearly trying to sound reassuring but he came off as rather a little more baffled. Brian had explained that he'd never kissed anyone before, why should this be different? He's certainly never- That would be most inappropriate, although he's not sure which would be worse, doing it with a woman before marriage or with a man. He's certainly well past being of age but he's never had time to court, dedicating his time and effort to his studies instead.

"Is this... the first time this has happened?" Freddie probes cautiously, still clearly baffled by the situation. 

"I- no, of course not. I'm sorry, I just- Much as I have never kissed before, this is new to me, the- Not the-" He couldn't think of a tactful way to replace the word erection and avoided it all together, "Never caused by someone else, all of this, the bathing together, it's just-" If Brian's heart could stop racing it would make it much easier to speak and form sentences.

Freddie seems to understand, no longer looking stunned but simply nodding along. It must seem so odd to a Fae, how old might Freddie be? How many mortal lifetimes has he known? How many partners? Could that have trivised sex which Brian holds to be such a sacred expression of love, but how could he know if he's never done it himself. "Would like a hand?" Freddie offers, rather casually which rather cements Brian's hypotheses. 

Brian's heart seems to be in his throat, his pulse pounding in his head. His mouth grows dry and he can't seem to get a grip but it was offered so casual, it must not be such a big deal here, like two boys kissing or all the touching. Brian just- Brian just needs to calm down like before. "That's- Yes, thank you for the offer, today as just been much. This is all so new to me so I'd just... maybe..."

"I could rinse your hair to start with, if it would be easier for you to be lying back down again and possible you could rest against me, however much you feel comfortable with, if you can wait, it can wait."

"Right, yeah that sounds good to me," Brian says as he continues trying to calm down, scuttling closer to Freddie and slowly uncurling his legs, careful to not look down at where his traitorous penis is still half hard despite his panic. He lowers himself back down into the water, reach out with a hand to steady himself only to come in contact with Freddie's leg. His hand automatically jumps away in reflex before he casts a furtive glance at Freddie, who is looking at him with those calm brown eyes of his, "Is it- okay if I?"

Freddie smiles soften and answers with a simple, "I am perfectly capable of expressing myself if it should ever not be okay for you to touch me." Brian looks shyly down but he puts his hand back on Freddie's leg, feeling the hairy limb under his palm. 

Freddie delicately plucks a strain of hair out of Brian's face before carefully rinsing his head with a bath ladle. The stream of warm water is joined with the skillful fingers that once again work at his scalp, although this time more peremptory manner focused mainly on the task at hand than Brian's pleasure.  
Once the suds have been worked out, Freddie place two fingers gently on Brian's head, encouraging him to tip his head back and submerge it in the water. 

Freddie then concerns himself with washing the rest of Brian, lathering him up before rinsing him down. His touches are both too much and yet too little. Flitting and impersionally and yet taunting and teasing as they get only brush over the areas that crave him the most. 

Once that is all done Freddie hauls him out and half into the Fae's lap, his back leaning onto his chest. Freddie's hand lays casual, faux-casually, on Brian's lap a mere few inches from his still desiring cock. "Is this alright with you my dear?" Freddie voice sounds lower, seducing as thick and cloying as honey. 

Brian can't help but to shiver at it and at the thought of what is next to come. It might not mean anything to Freddie, this might be common normal behavior for him, but for Brian, there is no doubt he will remember this night regardless of how long his life might be. And he will not be a mere passenger to these events, he places his hand over Freddie's and guides it to his source of pleasure. 

Freddie lets himself be guided, taking a relaxed hold of Brian's member, allowing for the mortal, who has had so little say about the rest of the day, to dictate the speed and rhythm. Brian, like most if not every health young man his age, has masturbated before and really this shouldn't be that different but it is. 

The steady movement of Freddie's chest as his lungs expand, the hiss of his breathe so near Brian's ear. The hand ever so slightly different than his and yet definitely noticeable, most especially the calluses on his thumb that seem to catch on his tip with every stroke that goes that far. Even if as Brian deciates there are all the tiny movements he can not control from the tightest to the twist Freddie does on occasional up strokes. 

Not to mention the whole of Freddie, this other person, so intimately with him. Brian is can do nothing but be aware, be very aware, of Freddie's presence, of his touch, not just there but all along his back and where his chin rest on Brian's shoulder, the weight of his gaze upon him even in this barely illuminated room.

Even this act might not mean everything to Freddie that it does to Brian, Brian is still at least for this moment, Freddie's sole focus, the center of all of his attention. That would be heed enough, but on top of that it's not just that Brian stands the center of attention for another person, but that this person is destined to be ruler of the land, and most relatvently ruler of him. Brian remembers the stinging of the mark being seared upon his breast and what it means, that he wholly belongs to Freddie. The very idea, of such a union, closer that mortal spouses could dream of, is what finally sends Brian over the edge.

With some choice curse words, Brian thrashes about, coming into the still hot bath water. He lies there breathless, his head empty for once as he slowly comes down, Freddie's hands soothing petting him all the while. As if today wasn't monumental enough with being stole away by a Fae now there is this, whatever it really means.

Freddie helps guide him out of the bath, bobbing along pretty easily until the steps leading out. Brian's legs are still weak under his weight but his head is emberging from the fog enough for him to at least feel self-conscious for he did nothing to return the favor. "I- Hold on," Brian tries as he grabs at Freddie's bicep, the Fae might be new to nobility but he is extremely lean with minimal muscle, far closer to a nobleman's build or dare he think it, a woman's.

Freddie turns to look at him, still as kind and considerate as ever, with joy crinkling in his eyes, in no way short or snappy with him and his behavior. Brian can feel his blush returning again but he steels himself with as much conviction as he can muster. "I'd like to return the favor," he states plainly and manages in speaking in a voice that does not tremble.

Freddie's cool and still wet hand cups his face, "You say this and I believe you, I do not doubt your words nor your meaning or convictions but also know that today was much for you. You do not need to do this, to do anything. You tell me this is your first time, that men loving men is forbidden in your world. I am honored that you trust me in this way, that you are daring and brave is testament that I was right when I saw you and saw someone I wanted."

Brian is warmed inside and out by this compliment even as he can tell he is being denied and indeed Freddie continues in that vein, "That being said, I think that very act of considering it a 'favor' that needs to be 'returned' means it is not a gift I want to accept."

Brian is... well, disappointed is one word and probably accurate, but so is relieved. That deep down he knew this task to be daunting. Freddie is probably right that if Brian is treating it like a bandage that must be ripped off that this is not the best of mindset. And even as Freddie turns him down he does not infantilized his offer but recognizes that Brian does not see an obligation but as a gift even though their positions could make it seem that way. 

"I see," Brian replies quietly. He might understand, he might even welcome this reprieve but the simple act of denial stings. 

Freddie delicate takes takes hold of one of Brian's hand, pressing his still dry lips upon his wet knuckles. He looks up at Brian with his eyes that shine like the darkness onyx in the dim room before slowly let it go and Brian can feel the mood somehow noticeably change. Even as Brian's stand half out of the water, dripping wet, his skin is not cold for the whole room as grown warm with the bath that has remained just as warmed as when they first entered. 

Yet he can feel a delineation between being submerged, not just of the heat but of the passion, and now it is gone, snuffed out as efficiently as a candle's flame. The lust and heat between him and Freddie is no more as the Fae comforts him next by rubbing circles onto his back, the touch soothing without feeling patronizing probably because his next words are, "I true do appreciate the offer and will look forward to next when you offer it." 

It might be gone for the moment but Brian is sure it is still there, deep in his soul, lurking in the shadows, hidden away. Brian looks up to see that devilish smirk and he can't help but to smile back. Once the dust has settled, let alone Brian having been here for more than a few hours, then they can try again. Brian doubts that the nature of being marked will ever truly mean they are on equal footing, not that Brian was ever expecting that of his relationships as by definition he'd have all the power and control over his wife, but he knows they work better when a clearer understanding can be established.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've had a discussion with a fellow author and so I just want to make myself clear about feedback, must like anita: i want it all. questions about plot points / suspected plot holes. grammar errors. speculation about the plot for funnisies. anything that might be problematic in continuity or anything else. etc.   
give it to me like a man after midnight.
> 
> also i have some sketches about things ive been working out if anyone thinks theyd want those


	5. Chapter 5

Freddie smiles once more at him before lifting a hand, fingers outstretched. Light seems to stream from his hand, not in a beam but rather as gently floating fragments like a dandelion blown into the wind. The walls barely illuminate but Brian can see the garnet 'door' melt and fade allowing for light to pour in as the the bedroom is revealed again.

Their clothes are gone from the bathroom, only a thick pile of black pieces of cloth are waiting for them. Brian doesn't know how they got there but he hopes it's magic rather than someone else coming in. Brian has never seen material like it and pats it in fascination. The fabric's volume gives under his hand and can be compressed, at least a little. He uses it to dry himself and it feels soft and fluffy against his skin, almost like a fur. Freddie takes seemingly no notice of Brian's first encounter with a terry cloth. 

The Fae wraps a towel around his hips and another around his hair. Brian does the same before runs his fingers through his hair, "May I have- use a comb?" 

"Certainly, you can borrow one," Freddie replies with a little smirk. "I should have one in my vanity," Freddie walks undressed out of the room. Brian timidly follows in his wake, cling to the towel at his waist, wishing for something to cover his chest. He freezes when he sees the friendly Phoebe laying out clothes from the wardrobe onto the bed.

Brian jumps back behind the doorway, startled. Freddie seems to have a sixth sense when Brian isn't following. "You smell of fear again," Freddie says softly in a tone that is concerned rather than berating. 

Right Faes, they can't lie but can smell fear. "It's more shock than genuine fear," Brian finds to be the truth. He clutches the towel white knuckled and braces himself, he remembers what he said about accepting the clothing and getting dressed by another. "No, no, I'm fine, I just wasn't expecting Phoebe to be here."

"You really are body shy," Freddie seems it really be understanding this as the truth and thus considers what can be done. "I can let mine and the court know. If that's what you want I will. But you should be aware of the current politics, I have yet to win the crown despite my claim, which means there are those that will seek to undermine me and challenge my power."

Brian feels embarrassed just thinking about it. About how those people might behave if he asks this of Freddie. If he doesn't, if nothing is said, then he might be made uncomfortable by the different social norms. However if he does, he'll be intentionally provoked. But maybe that'll be a good thing, maybe Brian needs to be a little pushed out of his mortal ideas and stand firm only on what actually makes sense. The question is does Freddie already know these people that would challenge him."But this- I mean would it be helpful to find your-" enemies is perhaps too strong of a word, "those that would oppose you?"

Freddie lips turn up with a soft smile. He steps forward and the height difference remains stark. Brian notices that Freddie doesn't smell of that sweet odor but only the strong intense of the baths. "That's very kind and generous of you. I- I was unsure if this was somehow just a special treatment for me but you this is really you, isn't it? You really are just this sweet and considerate." Freddie cradles Brian's face in between his hands. He looks as though he's searching for something in Brian's hazel eyes. If it is fear or indecisiveness, he's not going to find it. He must see this as his smile stretches, "Yes, it would be helpful if you would be willing to face such behavior. There are those that tell me only what I want to hear, that kneel before me and only appear to obey me but would be more than willing to throw a stick in the spoke of my wheels."

"Then yes. I'm just- There's lot of adjusting to do. And it would be easier for me if there was no nudity in front of others," Brian says as they both slowly walk to where Phoebe is patiently waiting for both of them. 

Freddie looks at the clothes laid out on the bed. Brian isn't sure exactly what they are except for clothing unlike the kind he knows. "Before we get dressed, Brian needs to take care of his hair first. Fetch us some robes."

"Please?" Brian adds uncertainly. He's not sure where he stands in terms of the hierarchy to Phoebe.

"Please," Freddie says in a rather sarcastic, put upon tone.

Rather than fetch something from the closet, Phoebe scurries out of the room without any eye contact with anyone. Freddie turns to Brian with fire in his eyes, and although his body language is unchanging and unmoving, Brian can feel fury like a threatening storm. "Did I not make myself clear enough? That my authority is not to be questioned in front of others?" 

Brian raises his hands and backs up a step. "I'm- I'm so sorry Sir. I didn't mean - I just- I understood that as Phoebe has seniority he has superiority over me, I was just trying to be polite. I'm sorry." Brian feels young and small, hunching his shoulders and ducking his head, still an apprentice unqualified for a household or a wife. He wonders what the magical Fae equivalent is for caning. 

"Oh." Freddie's voice is quiet and calm. 

Brian looked up hesitantly to look at Freddie now relaxing, as though the worse has passed but Brian knows from experience this is only the calm before the storm. Freddie gently places a hand on Brian's shoulder and he can't help but to flinch. He's use to what comes next: 'So you understand why this must happen' and 'This is going to hurt me more than it hurts you,' but he still feels it strongly.

"Oh, darling. Honey, please look at me. I should have made myself more clear. Some of this is my fault. None of this is your fault. You're so new to this and it's clear you didn't mean to do anything wrong. I've dealt with only one other mortal and obviously you two are not the same, you're nothing alike," Freddie sounds like he's rather blaming himself.

Brian's head is spinning. Freddie is... well not literally apologizing but taking responsibility for what has happened. But Brian can't even think about this right now, still bracing himself, it's best just to get it over with. "I can take my punishment."

Freddie pets Brian's limp, wet hair, "I see. I'm trying to understand. There will be no punishment this time. Please, next time, do not alter how I have issued my commands. If I have somehow asked for something that is not what is needed and you know better, you can whisper in my ear. Now come, we will put this all behind us. We will sit down and I will comb out your hair."

Freddie guides Brian to a ridiculously opulent vanity. Brian had not seen it at first for rather than like the vanities he is familiar with it is not like a desk with a chair but rather there are pillows to kneel before where it sits upon the ground. Perhaps like the garnet walls, this is made of Fae magic for it is a giant clam shell that is completely made of mother of pearl that shines iridescently. The top shell has been shined and polished into a very respectable looking glass. The bottom shell seems to be filled with a black sand.

Freddie lifts his hand and wiggles his fingers. Brian hadn't notice but there was now curtain between this chamber and other room. Phoebe is patiently waiting with fabric draped over his arm. As the curtain opens, he walks in without needing to be told. Freddie leans down to whisper to Brian, Brian can feel the Queen-to-be's hot breath against his ear. "Fae can projected emotions and express themselves that way. I told him to leave and now I tell him to come back."

"Thank you Phoebe, I don't think you're services will be needed," Freddie informs his servant as he takes the robes. 

Phoebe cuts a look to the clothing on the bed but doesn't say anything. Brian can't help but to think that unlike him, Phoebe knows the rules. 

Freddie waves away Phoebe' unvoiced concerns, "It might be that for Brian's first time in these clothes that he might be more comfortable with a more private setting."

Brian smiles at the thoughtfulness as Phoebe takes his leave. Freddie covers himself with the robe. Brian stares at the material. It's thin and completely smooth despite having a vibrant complicated pattern of waves and stylized elements of nature.

Freddie lets his towel drop before belting it shut. If Brian hadn't looked down automatically at the movement, it would have been fine. Brian can feel his face flush and he tries to look away but at the same time a smiling Freddie is trying to hand him a robe. 

"Oh thank you," Brian tries the best to not stammer out. The material is somehow even softer than it looked, it glides over the skin smoother a rabbit's underbelly. He brings it over his shoulders and runs his hand over the fabric. Freddie is looking at him with a pleased amused smile. 

"It's um- I'm not familiar with this kind of fabric," Brian tries to defend his actions, "It's so soft and smooth and the colors and motif is-"

"Hush darling, you don't have to defend yourself," Freddie interjects leaning up to cup Brian's cheeks.

Brian feels his heart race and he resists the urge to not maintaining eye contact. He carefully lays the fabric over his chest before tying the belt closed, noticing Freddie's mark dark against his skin, as though a tattoo. He runs his fingers over it but the skin isn't raised where the motif starts. He finally looks down at the vanity clam, slowly lowering himself to his knees onto the cushions. 

Brian sits primly with his back straight and hands folded in his lap. Freddie joins him on the floor but sprawls himself lusciously. He plunges a hand into the black sand and pulls out a comb. He hesitates a moment before questioning quietly but without assumptions, "Would you rather or shall I?" As he offers the comb for Brian to take.

"Um, I'd-" Brian doesn't even fully state as he takes the comb, 'takes' it, borrowing from his master rather. His hair can be complicated and delicate and Brian also thinks the steady, grind work will help him unwind. Brian starts combing his curly hair while he watches Freddie carefully apply kohl around his eyes. He notices Brian staring and offers the kohl for him too. "I've never worn makeup, I wouldn't know how to apply it."

"I can apply it for you," Freddie offers sitting up. He leans so close to Brian that again he can feel the puffs of the Fae's breathe and smell the bath's minerals on him. Brian just half-nods and Freddie delicately holds Brian's eye shut with a single finger. 

Before the color of the kohl can be feathered on, Freddie jolts backwards. Brian eyes spring open to see another Fae move aside the curtain and step into this room. Freddie squares his shoulders and makes as though to block Brian from view. "Fred! Oh- Freddie I didn't sense you had company. Is he human? Is he mortal? What is he doing here?"

"Hello, Paul." Before grumbling under his breath, "Next time, I'll have to wall off my rooms for privacy."

Paul tilts his head and makes as to look around Freddie. Brian feels shy wearing only a robe and crosses it more tightly at the neck to completely hide Freddie's brand, unlike with Phoebe, Brian can not see Freddie's crest upon this Paul. The Fae gives Brian a look over and has a lot of complicated and nuanced expressions in reaction. Interested, curiosity and maybe also a little contempt like Brian is being foolish for being body conscious. 

"And who is this?" Paul doesn't address Brian, which makes Brian bristle like he's a pet that can't speak for himself.

"He is human. I just brought him from the realm and had him cleanse of the mortal world. He's going to be a part of my court, on strings."

Paul looks at Brian with fire in his eyes. He looks... passionate? Is Brian's position on the court somehow a an interest to him? Is it because then Brian will have power and a position to offer this Fae?

"We haven't given him a name yet. Do you know what you might like Paul to call you?"

Brian blinks. It would make sense, from what Brian has understood, that Paul wouldn't directly ask him for his name. Paul ignoring him probably wasn't in fact rudeness but the rather the height of politeness? Brian shakes his head, "Does it- Will it-?" He gestures.

"Matter? No, and you can and should change it later."

Brian shrugs indifferently then. He thinks of names from the village before picking a surname. "Lynn."

"Well meet Lynn, this is Pau-"

"Prenter-" Prenter interjects. Freddie blinks his eyes and looks a little bemused but doesn't insist his point. Does this name imply more or less power? Is this an honor or an insult? Or maybe, judging by Freddie's reaction, it's rather neutral or arbitrary. Or maybe Brian is being too self-centered and it's amusing to Freddie because Paul is trying some kind of role change.

"Getting to know you could be a pleasure I'm sure," he says with a glint in his eyes and an odd quality to his voice. Like he wants something from Brian? Which should be something to be on the lookout for now Brian will have power in the court. Prenter spoke it oddly, kind of like those words are ritualistic or something. If he was a mortal it would almost sounds like a lie? Which Faes can't do, although Brian guess it could not be a pleasure without it being a lie. If Faes can not lie possibly they always speak carefully as to be able to say what sound like nicety but aren't. 

Prenter directs his speech again to Fred, "I'm here because Roger is throwing another tantrum. Last time I saw him he was wrecking the corridor red to the treasury. I've fetched you to reason with him." 

Freddie laughs completely unsurprised, "Oh? What was it this time?"

"His Most Reverend Eminence has stated that Roger is not to invade the white mountains." Brian was curious as to why the discrepancy between the title of HMRE and just addressing Roger as Roger. Is it a question of power or permission? Then it seems this Prenter must be rather powerful. 

Freddie sighs dramatically, "Roger just wants to establish the border. It's not an invasion; my magic reaches that far. I was really hoping that Sheffield would let him go. He's always denying him, I'm not surprised Roger's upset. Sheffield can be such a little micromanaging fucker." Brian sputters at the disrespect shown to someone whom Prenter must call by title. 

Freddie absentmindedly pats Brian on the back. "I'll take care of it."

Paul nods and then looks at Lynn questioningly. Brian doesn't feel anything but Paul postures and Freddie reaction of, "No, I will bring him with me," makes Brian feel like Paul's just enquired with his magic. 

And he is? Brian was under the impression it was rather 'off to bed with him' to process this exhausting day but now that he's out of the bathroom, its heat and its scent, he doesn't actually feel that overcome. If he were back home he doesn't think it would more than a little past suppertime, certainly at least a good hour or two until his bedtime. Despite the emotional tolls and rollercoaster, he hasn't actually done that much on this day at least physically. 

He doesn't even know if he could just sleep like this, with his body so lively still and his mind buzzing with thousands of thoughts. Questions about this new world he finds himself in, considerations of all that he has seen and experienced since he stepped into these shoes, concerns as well as hopes for the future. And he'll get to meet the apparently ever so passionate Roger. 

Paul nods again and makes to leave before turning and making another gesture that suggest he's enquiring with his magic. "Oh, yes thank you," Freddie replies and lifts his hands. Paul leaves and the red curtains turn to a solid thick red stone like jasper. 

"He was talking to you with your magic wasn't he?" Brian asks excitedly. 

"Mmm? Talking? Well not talking, you just point or express an emotion, it's not words."

Brian runs the comb now smoothly through his hair, he looks at himself in the mirror. His hair looks fine."Is Prenter like more Phoebe or Roger to you?" Brian tries to clarify as he replace the comb into the sand.

Freddie approaches again with the kohl. "Paul? Oh, no he isn't a member of my court. He just serves me, not the realm." Brian feels the light touch of the eyeliner. "He could never be a member of my court, he's marked by another. Sheffield in fact, Norman Sheffield, he and his brother are the current Regents until I establish my court with the needed Principalities."

"If he belongs to Sheffield, how does he serve you?" 

"He was gifted to help me form my household. Which Paul rather liked as he was given more power and freedom over his magic order to best act on my behalf."

Brian considers that, "Sounds good for Paul."

"Oh, yes he was thrilled." Freddie vocalizes in concurrence. "Voila!" He announces and Brian flutters open his eyes, looking at himself in the reflective shell. His eyes look more striking, the color more pronounced. "Thank you, I like the way it looks." He looks at Freddie's eyes, it looks even better on him possibly because of Freddie's darker complexion, possibly because of how soulful his eyes are. "It's not as nice as it looks on you, but's that probably just you."

Freddie looks... stunned. Brian reflects on what he just said, that was rather forward of him, he blushes and looks away to the bed covered with the clothing Phoebe laid out. "Will we be alright to get dressed? Or do you need to call Phoebe back, I swear I can tolerate it," Brian offers preemptively bracing himself. Phoebe will probably continue to be the consummate professional but to have hands on him makes him uncomfortable not to mention being nude in front of Freddie. 

"You say that but you smell of fear again. I am trying, truly trying, my best to provide for you but it is difficult when you obfuscate the truth of how you feel," Freddie says softly but still Brian feels throughly rebuked. Freddie pulls from the sand a perfume bottle, which appears to at the very least made of crystal, applies some and offers to Brian. Brian likes the smell well enough, it's strong but good, but already in a few short hours he's associated that smell with Freddie and doesn't think it would be correct for him. 

Freddie is unbothered by Brian refuse and stands up the split of his robe opening to reveal his toned thighs. Brian looks away and shuts his eyes. He stiffens his back before carefully getting to his feet a hand at the parting between the two sides of the fabric. 

Freddie has paid this no mind, looking over the clothes on the bed with a pensive expression. He strokes his chin before turning to Brian, "Do you have a preference darling? I like to wear black and white but also furs and red and purple. Gold is also quite nice but I don't think it would flatter your complexion like it does mine. You'd be better suited to silver I'd think."

Brian looks at the odd outfits on the bed. They are for the most part made of the same slippery material as the robe. They are bejeweled with gemstones and studded. They are all black and white but for a flash of bright color. "You'd look," _royal_, "Lovely in purple. I don't think such a daring color would suit me, maybe blue although this white is quite nice." As he picks it up the fabric shines and reflects iridescently in the light as though sewn through with silver light.

"You'd look delightful in that and this one is rather easy to put on."

"Can I- Can I try it on? Are we in a rush to go and prevent Roger from destroying that wing of the castle?"

Freddie laughs and waves it away, "No, no. No rush. Paul just worries and frets. I was just assuaging his fears. Alright so this is how we dress here. This always on first," Freddie says handing him what are clearly to be smallclothes. 

Brian feels awkward and tense as he steps into the very small, skin-tight shorts that are called briefs but Freddie politely looks down at his nails as though examining if they need to be trimmed soon. Having at least this part of him safely covered gives him great piece of mind. It feels weird to have something so tightly touching his skin but not uncomfortable.

"Then this, you'll need to sit down and I might need to help pull." Freddie hands him something that looks like it could be trousers except they appear to be at least three sizes too small. He sits down on a stately chair and tugs on until just above his knees. Freddie hands reach from where he is braced against the chair's back and pulls as Brian lifts himself a few inches off of the chair, holding onto its armrests. The fabric stretches ever so lightly until it slides all the way up onto his hips.

Brian stands and looks down. The trousers look as though he has just painted them onto his thighs, they only start to widen at the knee until they are completely loose around his ankles. He walks about swishing the material curiously. 

Freddie opens his wardrobe's door to reveal a full length mirror on the other side. Before Brian can even take himself in, there is so much too see. What Brian had thought was the wardrobe like he had at home, but instead of a back this one leads into a whole another room filled with clothing. The mirror is not the kind of glass silver he was use to but rather looks like a pond suspended vertically that rippled slightly and lapped at the edges of it's frame. Inside the frame there are large beautiful fish with tiny whiskers that Brian has never seen.

He is distracted from his reflection as the koi fish vanish off the edge of the mirror before Freddie holds up two different tops. Brian eye is caught by one top that appears to be a silk capelet. He tries it on, it's a tight white bodice with sparse horizontal black stripes that starts into vertical pleats at his waist. The sleeves are the most majestic. They are like two large pleated capes that give Brian the impression of wings. The whole piece is made of shiny, shimmering material. 

He looks at his reflection in the 'mirror' and barely recognizes himself. The kohl makes his eyes look large and their hazel ever so green. He looks... appropriately other wordly. He looks like he could belongs on the Fae Court. 

Brian, who had been told all his life that he looked so much like his mother, sees very little of her in the mirror. He realises he hasn't thought of her this whole time. It's probably only been an hour, have his parents realised yet? They'll be anxious and scared that he's missing, obviously he's their only child, but what will that do? They can rage impotently against the forces that separate them but Brian doesn't want them to keep hold anger inside of them. They will realise he's never coming back and they will mourn him in his own time. 

Because that is the truth of the matter. That Brian is never returning. He doesn't, not even in the privacy of his own head, call it 'home' for now it is forever lost to him and Brian can't deal with that tragic thought. Home isn't a physical place made of brick and mortar but merely the feeling that comes from loving and being loved. He has lost his family and that feeling but perhaps he can hope that he will have it again here. Brian has accepted his fate in his mind even if his heart still feels heavy, so it is good that his new look represents this. 

Freddie approaches with a necklace, the size of his hand, that displays Freddie's crest. The crown is gold with dark gemstones, the lion is made of tiny yellow gems while the fairy is carved narce. It's heavy around Brian's neck and against his chest. This will provide him protection, the highest in the land, and yet it will make him a target of all those that seek to steal power.

He straightens his back, standing tall. The only missing piece are the shoes, the very same shoes that started all of this. Once he has slipped on the platforms, he is ready to face whatever more this brave new world has to offer.


	6. Chapter 6

Freddie dresses completely in black, a color that goes with everything but somehow especially seems to make his eyes seem darker and more alluring. Now that Freddie's hair is dried and brushed his ears are hidden again. He tops off the look with a circlet of a warped melted metal that appears darker than gold.

Now that they are ready Freddie leads their way through the palace. It truly seems a maze to Brian but Freddie is not lost in his home as he walks with purpose. It is a long trek, through seemingly endless identical corridors. He had seen no windows in Freddie's chambers and now again he sees as they walk that there are very few windows. He starts to imagine what it might map out to in his mind. Most palaces are built with wings, often in the shape of this 'w' or 'h' but this one seems are more like a castle of old, immensely large and solid. Perhaps it is because Fae have magic and things that must be magic, like their strangely color fires to illuminate. 

On the stairs they must take down, Brian clutches to the rail, moving slowly one step at a time. The platform shoes which are so new to him, make his steps hesitant and awkward. More and more of the same until they hear a noise up ahead. Brian is curious as he, only a mere human without magic, can not see the 'red' of the corridor where they to find Roger. Unless that is not where they are.

They clear a corner to see a corridor that is completely destroyed. The smooth alabaster floors have been reduced to rubble and dust. Not just the floor but also the iridescent walls that appear like fallen stars, are shattered in pieces on the floor. The bare walls expose plain brown stone. 

In the middle of the chaos is a Fae. He appears like a man and he is the most beautiful man Brian has ever seen. He's face is smooth and soft, round and lovely despite the rage that snarls his face. His hair is a bright light shade of gold he has never seen before, at least not for a mortal, and he has the same haircut as Freddie in effect hiding his ears. Most striking are the brightest blue eyes Brian has ever seen. They are large in his face and surrounded by long thick lashes. Angels would sin for such a face. The Fae rages on, slamming his booted foot into the wall, shattering more of the iridescent cover. 

"Did the wall do something to you?" Freddie teases about, almost as though he is indifferent.

Who Brian presumes is Roger, turns to look at Fred. "No but you'd be more upset if I did this to his face." His body looks unassuming, he is not tall nor muscle laden. He in no mortal ways appears to be an impressive fighter. He is not dressed in armour but rather in fairly colorful clothing. He has only an empty scabbard strapped at his belt and a one for a short one-handed sword at that. Nowhere on his person is there Freddie's mark or crest. 

"That's fair. Is the damage just here?"

"No, leading in from the throne room," Roger admits.

He gives notice to Brian not to move as he paces about, examining the damage. "What was it this time?" Freddie questions. 

"Sheffield still hasn't replaced my sword and I need a weapon to establish and parole the border at the white mountains."

Freddie looks at Roger and Brian isn't sure what that expression is, "While I commiserate with you for truly I am on your side that you need a replacement sword, I do understand why His Eminence is reluctant to give you another one. I do - I do," Freddie defend with his hands raises as Roger turn his fury from the wall to Freddie, "I do understand that swords naturally break, especially given how much combat your sees but I also know when things don't go you way, you smash yours. Can't imagine where I've gotten that idea from," Freddie sighed exasperatedly as he looked meaningfully at what was left of the corridor. 

Roger runs a hand aggressively through his hair, with such treatment it was little wonder such a disaster. "Whatever, I just don't understand why it matters? We have money and power enough to replace them. They're just things, it's not like I'm hurting a subject. One wave of your hands and this whole mess will be tidied."

"Yes. Although I could argue it's effort and time, effort better spent doing something else."

Roger bumps shoulders with Freddie, "I know you don't really feel that way."

Freddie shrugs. "It calms you down easily enough. I haven't seen any particular signs of escalation apart from your continuing deteriorating relationship with the Sheffields much like your relationship with Paul-"

"Fuck Prenter!"

"Uh-huh. Despite that, you're right I don't care. This is trivial to me but it also allows me to show off my powers." Freddie had walked down a far length of the corridor before returning to Brian. "Roger this is Lynn. He's a mortal I'm adding to the court."

Like with Prenter, Roger had acted like Brian was invisible until someone else introduced him. "A mortal!?" Roger shoots out his hand as fast as lighting to grab Brian's hair and expose one of his round ears, Brian cringes but carefully makes no move. Roger looks shocked and delighted by this, "Really? It's such a pleasure to meet you, you must tell me all about your land one day. What position will you have in court?"

"I don't- I don't know," Brian says startled.

"Don't mind him, he won't hurt you," Freddie says as he leaves the two of them. He walks back down the corridor with his hands raises and fingers outstretched like when he had closed the bathroom's walls. Again the color drains from his hair until it was blacker than the silk blouse he wears. "He's to be string plucker."

"Ah," Roger says as though this is a normal court position, which it must very well be in a Fae Court. He turns to Brian, "Would you prefer to pluck them as a lute or lyre?"

"A lute I suppose," Brian answers honestly after having seen and learned as his father played the banjo. Brian turns fully to face Roger, his beauty is more a curiosity than anything. "What is a string plucker?"

Roger scratches his head, "Huh, I don't even know how to start, it's so like basic for me, it's like by definition of Fae rulership. So basically it's like this, there is land, like soil from which crops grow from and water sources. And when a Fae wants to become ruler they need to have magic enough to cover the land, their magic provides the balance of order to the chaos that is natural of the world. For the most part it's directed in two ways, the direction and the form. Freddie is the direction and the string plucker is the form. 

My role in court is the ground, the foundation on which it stands. I stop the land from shifting, the earth from quaking, volcanoes from spewing, the mountains from falling. I hold the physical. I- Well Freddie hasn't finished populating his court, we need at least one more, there is one more role but for the moment I'm doing both. I am like the heart that pumps blood only I circulate the magic. From here, with its form and direction, to the furthest reach of our empire. Does that make any sense?" Roger might have acted like he was rambling, tugging at his hair and walking in circles, but it's clear to Brian that he has a sharp clever mind.

"Yes, that makes quite a lot of sense. Freddie said that before him there were twice four that tried at being Kings?"

"Having four Principalities is common, although not mandatory you can have more or fewer, you can make the difference with the court, as long as you are strong enough of will. While the fallen Gods were not long for that position, I would say their predecessors did more than 'try'. They were Kings for three-quarters of a century. The legacy they established set the rules we still know and understand to this day. It is true that in the end, they grew weak and frail-"

"Grew?" Freddie questions from where he was mending the wall. His body is faced to look at them with what can best be described as contempt.

"They became weak, they made themselves weak," Roger emphasises, "They were once said to be as close as brothers but that love turned to hatred. They could no longer ever agree on the actions that rulers must make, they lost sight of the path. Their vision for this country became four separate visions. They were once so great, not only the greatest in the world but the greatest the world has ever known, and they were their own folly in the end."

Brian couldn't begin to imagine - any of it really. Being Kings, being such powerful Kings, is... It's something Brian understand exists in the world but not for him who is without ambition. Brian doesn't know if he has ever ordered about another person in his life, as an only child he doesn't have younger siblings to order, he would never treat his friend or parents that way. And Brian has only recently hit his majority, to live a hundred years is... 

Brian is broken out of his thoughts by the ground shaking. He looks up to see large stone slabs drop into place reforming the corridor, but that's not what has caught Brian's attention. Freddie is wearing a rather skin tight black satin shirt with a v in the front and an even large v on in the back. 

From Freddie's back two large wings appear. They are not shaped as wide as a butterfly's nor as narrow as dragonfly's. They are near as stained glass of beguiling shades of vivid reds and purples that contrast with the black of his hair and shirt. The effect is stunning and Brian can't help the involuntary step he takes towards Roger, as though the knight could offer protection.

As Freddie lowers his hand and his hair returns to it's purple gleam, his wings also grow lighter. They simmer as though trapped inside is the same crushed iridescent material as the walls. Freddie turns to face them, with an unconcerned yet slightly haughty expression. Brian no longer has doubts about how the being who was so sensitive and vulnerable in the bath could also be Queen. The circlet on his brow now seems almost too little, it's clear nothing but a crown will do. 

Freddie looks at Brian with an intense stare as though he could read Brian's thoughts. "You mortals feel strongly of emotions," Roger says in concern. Brian blushes horribly, what a first impression he must be making.

"It's not a negative one, don't worry about it Rog. Come on I've been told there's damage all the way from here to the throne room, best deal with that now and Brian can try the strings for the first time, see if he's strong enough." Freddie doesn't wait for them to follow, he simply starts a determined walk forward and they fall in line.

Brian looks down at his emancipated body that still hasn't recovered from the wasting sickness. "I-Sir-Freddie," It felt wild to not address Freddie with a more deserving title like Your Majesty but if the Fae magic importance of name asked this of him he would do so, "I-"

Freddie waves that away, "We're not talking about physical strength, this is about strength of soul. Something I doubt you are lacking, but if you are it's no real problem, there are other, lesser positions available in my court."

"Not keys though," Roger says with a terrible twinkle in his eyes even though Brian doesn't understand. While Roger walks almost a pace with Freddie, Brian intentionally shortens his long gait to stare at Freddie's wings that coruscate as Freddie moves.

Freddie turns around enough to shoot Roger a look of fury, Brian is sure he must have been projecting through their magic his feelings on the matter, but Roger is not remotely cowed. "I don't know if you've heard but the King before the Kings, the One King, he was sole ruler and didn't share his Principalities with anyone, thus he had a large court to compensate. Freddie current has two Principalities-"

"Which is common-" Freddie defends.

"But perhaps I happen to think that Freddie could be even more powerful if he only had one, by giving up the keys to someone else."

"I'm not giving up keys, I can handle both. I have enough difficulty filling my court as is, we don't need to add more positions." Freddie extends his hand and trails his fingers of his left hand along the wall as they walk to repair the minor damage. As Brian is looking so intently he notices the wings darken as the fissures vanish. "I do appreciate you not making a mess near the throne room."

"Got to test our treasury's defend somehow," Roger teases.

"Right, I'm sure if someone wanted to steal from us," Brian notices that Freddie doesn't use 'me' but rather us, "They would go about it in such a manner. It was so quiet and subtle, didn't alert the guards in any way."

Roger shrugs, "Right, so it'd have to be an inside job is what you are saying?"

"Oh yeah uh-huh, that's right, all this time we thought you were prone to hysterias," Roger jostles Freddie at this, they treat each other genuinely as friends and as equals. It's nice to see but it also makes Brian feel like he's wasting Freddie's time even being in his presence when he remembers how Freddie had turned on him when Brian had 'questioned his authority.' "But you've just been playing the long game," Freddie rolls his eyes and smiles broadly, showing his teeth. While Brian had mostly gotten small, soft smiles, he had gotten that smile once and so maybe there is hope.

"Oh no, you've figured out my brilliant strategy, time for plan B: 'Not Being a Dick and Just Doing My Job.'" Roger and Freddie laugh. Brian chuckles but also feared what that meant about people being greedy. "It's the second thickest walls in the palace and somehow I think, if they were upset with me destroying some shiney stuff, they'd be a tad more upset if I smashed up the wall of the dungeon."

Freddie nods his head but Brian can see he is about to joke right back. "If you do that the rats could escape."

Brian sighs, he had travel out of his world and into another one, with magic and Faes and there were still rats. Freddie and Roger continue to joke around, stopping only once as a servant passed them to appear noble and well behaved before devolving as soon as they'd gone. It is the first and only person they have seen on their trek through the palace and Brian finds that peculiar.

Normally a palace this large must require staff for the upkeep but maybe everything is done here by magic instead. Or perhaps the night sky he saw when on the balcony reflects that it is an unsociable hour here. The palace has seemingly been built with as many short corridors and corners as possible, it must be to trap and confuse the enemy. It's certainly working on Brian as he is hopelessly lost, everything looking endlessly the same. Although he can at least fortunately follow the wake of Roger's destruction like Ariadne's thread to their destination.

Brian knows when they are getting near for Roger and Freddie stop their teasing and straighten up, lifting their chins. The throne room location is self-evident as the standard double doors that had lined all the corridors previously are replaced by giant ones made seemingly of solid onyx with large golden knockers. On either side stand guards in highly polished full-plate armour with lances. They bow their heads, presumably to Freddie, before opening the doors.

They are not announced, which Brian assumed was for the same reason Prenter had entered Freddie's bedroom without knocking, they could feel each other's presence somehow. The giant stone doors open slowly and reveal a pristine throne room, apparently Roger was good enough not to start trashing things until after he'd left. 

The room is... incomprehensibly opulent. At least four stories tall with thick pillars of quartz lining either side of the center. Brian feels small before the sight and lowers his eyes. On the floor, as mortals might have a carpet is a mirrored pond similar to the one on the inside of Freddie's closest door. Again there are fat koi fish slowly swimming about but what catches Brian's attention is what is reflected in the mirror. He lifts his head to stare at the near incomprensible site. Miles of dark fabric patterned with golden arabesques are bunched together to form ripples like the sea in a storm. Against the fabric twinkle and glow gemstones the size of heads that appear to be floating. 

Freddie and Roger have walked on without him, onto the mirrored pond without concern. Brian meekly follows, he feared the material would be like ice that bobs in the water but it is completely firm underfoot. He tries to stop gawking but his eyes can't help but to dart around. Aside from the fish under his feet, the floor to either side of the mirrored pond are covered with tiles that appear to be painted with feather and fur burgundy imprints that gives the impression of a lush field or a thick carpet. 

The color of the wall fades from white to orange to black in a natural ombre. If the throne room was meant be a show of power and wealth it has succeeded. As large as the room is, there is only one fireplace and it has that same strange dark burning fire although the room is no less illuminated for it. 

In the front of the room there is a dais with many different levels. There are various chairs of all kinds on the different levels -thrones! Brian realises. He doesn't have to wonder which is Freddie's. It's by far the biggest, on the upper top level. It is made of massive gold with plush silver padding. As Brian sees the left armrest is not just a maiden's head but the same fairy as is on Freddie's crest and on one the right is a lion. At the top there is a sun rising with pointed rays and flames in the background. 

There are two portly middle aged men sitting on the same level. These are the first Fae that Brian has seen that are not in the prime of their youth and he wonders how old they must possibly be. They look very similar to one another, one has a moustache while the other has mutton chops that trail into a goatee. 

Aside from the pointed ears, they have the same odd tinted hair of all Faes that extends to their facial hair, that is an olive green color. They wear wreaths made of tiny golden leaves that are partly wrapped in a black sash. 

"Norman, Barry," Roger clearly speaks their names without titles. Normally Brian would be sure this means that their disagreements are on more than just the white mountain border and Roger means to give offense, but honestly in the Fae realm that might be the politest way to greet them. Brian doubts that though judging by their thin-lipped expressions. Freddie somehow seems to straighten his posture even more. 

They bristle in their thrones. "Sir Taylor," At least they are maybe addressing him in the befitting way, "Done throwing a tantrum? I don't imagine you made him clean up his own mess?" The one with the goatee addressed that last part to Freddie. Brian isn't sure how he's going to deal with having his authority so openly questioned even if there appears to be only a handful of witnesses present. 

"Roger caused no harm by his actions, I've deemed it a perfectly reasonable way for him to relieve his feelings this way. I can imagine far more troublesome ways for him to deal with this news. This news, that I have heard, is that he is not to establish a border at the white mountains?"

"Establish? This would be an invasion-"

"My magic-!" And Brian is sure something is happening by how everyone reacts as though cold water has sprayed them. He feels almost as though his hair is standing on end. Exactly how powerful is Freddie? "Is enough to reach the white land!" He makes it clear his word is final. "You will provide for Roger another sword." He looks at Roger, "You will be careful with it, but," he turned again the the Sheffields, "He is a warrior, a knight, *my* knight, who faces battle for *me,* and I understand there is danger and sacrifice in that. Which is why he needs a sword to perform his sworn duties, which he must be allowed to attend to." Freddie tilts his head as though he is daring them to say anything, "If that is all Your Eminences, your presence is no longer needed here."

They look upset but are powerless to stop Freddie as they stand from their thrones, that are just unpadded wooden chairs, and leave by walking right past them. As they pass them Roger speaks in a regular speaking voice rather than the booming way they had all projected to be heard, "We have another member of the court, another Principality spoken for."

For the first time since they've entered the throne room they turn to look at Brian. Something flickers in their eyes and if Brian was a betting man he would say it was fear. If they are Regents it is very possible they are only in power as long as Freddie is not, which is as long as it takes Freddie to fill his court and assign Principalities. Brian thinks it best to remain watchful and wary of these two, especially the one with the goatee. Norman was it?

They leave without further ado and at a silent signal, magic probably, the whole room empties out but for two ferocious looking guards at the base of the dais. Roger goes to fetch what must be the strings while Freddie explains in that rich voice of his as though his words were the stroke of a brush, painting a picture in Brian's mind's eye.

"The first time you touch the strings- these are the strings that must rein in all of my power and it is a lot- you will... I'm not sure as you are a mortal so I can not tell you what you will see. We Fae normally see the past as it existed in the land but those with deep rooted power can see the present. From my understanding those without magic see neither what was or what is but something separate from either, distant from time as we experience it. A truth beyond the truth.

Aside from the visions, there will be the burden on your soul. Magic, and the responsibility that comes with it, will be heavy on you. It will feel like you have a weight on your chest or that you can't breathe," Brian looks at Freddie questioningly, should he be worried? But Freddie is completely serene, bordering on content. "It will be like the lapping of the waves, dragging you under and drowning you in its depth. It is your character, who you are, that will help you. Focus on who you are and what you want for my- our land. Prosperity in every form, land that doesn't shake, caves that don't crumble, rain from the sky, land that doesn't slide, roots deep into the soil, branches laden with fruits, fertility for all."

At least that part should be easy for Brian as he genuinely does want good things for all people. Roger who had manifested his magic, the gold of his hair draining to a light brown and wings, identical to Freddie's in shape but for in color, emerging through his shirt. Roger then seemingly coats his hand in his magic which appears as sticky dripping wax. Roger is then able to plunge his hand through the once solid mirrored pond they had walked across. He pulls out what looked almost like thin living snakes, that wriggled in his grasp. 

They must be the strings for Roger presses them in his palm as though to crush them and when he separates his hand something grows between them. It is unlike any lute he has ever seen. The body doesn't even look hollow. It is an red color with a massively large black pickguard and a very long fretted neck like a banjo although rather than strictly round it is shaped like... It is oddly shaped, with a fat wide bottom and points at the top.

The liquid drips from the instrument but it did not appear to be water for so blue to the color and viscous the drops. Roger wipes his hand over it. Whatever coats the instrument transfers easily to his skin and leaves it dry. "A guitar for you to try," Roger says as he handed it over. 

Brian slips on the strap of embossed leather and it is exactly the right length as it sits over his hips. He takes a breath as his fingers fall naturally onto the chords. He already knows what sounds this will make and hears it clearly in his mind. He braces himself and steels his soul with who he is and wants to be- Someone that cares, someone that loves.

His fingers pluck the strings and the sound is deafening. It rattles in his bones and it blinds his vision. The sky of the Fae Realm appear from the darkness. All the moons are new and gone but one, the largest, the golden one, which hangs low in the sky. It illuminates the scene before him, an old man seated on a grand staircase. "Listen to my warning child of the Earth," He speaks and Brian recognizes the voice. He now sees his face and it is his own, withered and aged, like he was now told was impossible for his bond with Freddie keeping him eternally young. 

He watches himself spread his hands out, "Beware of the storm that gathers here." The sky darkens first with threatening clouds that crackle with thunder. The storm grows darker until a new image emerges. He sees Freddie sobbing at the foot of his bed, the very same bed that Brian saw just earlier. The vision rotates until he's looking at the mirror panel on the closet door. Only it does not show a reflection of the bedroom but into the throne room where a blonde woman is politely smiling before members of the court.

Thunder cracks loudly. Again he is before himself. He has fear in his eyes, "I see no day for soon the cold of the night will fall, summoned by your own hand, children of the land." He grabs Brian painfully by his upper arm, "Quicken to the new life, take my hand," he extends a hand that Brian takes automatically at the urgency in his tone. "Oh, fly and find the new green bough." They float above the darkness, until they stand between Freddie's window onto the mortal world on the left and the forest Brian crossed every day on the right. It is night in the Fae realm and day in the mortal one. Two white birds land at the same time on either side. "Return like the white dove." 

Another crack of thunder. Fog builds and white falls over the scene. He doesn't understand what he sees next; what looks like brown sand grains being poured down a slope, scattering in all directions. He hears an infant crying and the sound of his parents voices. He sees four men mounted on terrifying destriers. They are dressed in odd clothing full of metal, leather and tears, topped with tarnished crowns. 

A blood red ribbon wraps around Brian's left hand. The ground shakes and it's sound mixes with the boom of the thunder. A giant cressive rips open the ground. It becomes clear that what he thought were sand grains are people, hundreds and thousands of people so tiny for his view, running from death.

Rain starts to pour down as the thunder rumbles on. "Listen to my warning," he repeats, "For those who hear and mark my words. Listen to the good plan, two by two my people zoo, they'll be running for to come out of the rain. Flee for your life! Who heed me not, let all your treasure make you fear for your life. Deceive you not, the fires of hell will take you should Death await you." Chanting starts up so loudly that Brian can only hear the beginning, "Can you hear me, and now I know doubts all around-"

The storm rages on and Brian is in a long corridor with crowns on display. "Purge this place and peace all around may be your fortune. Oh, child of the Earth," He cups Brian's face and Brian misses his parents deeply in that moment. This older him doesn't smell of the mineral baths of the Palace but rather of the mortal realm soaps. "Love is still the answer, take my hand." Brian reaches out again but he vanishes and the vision fades. A voice echoes in his mind, "Listen to the madman."

He blinks and the world returns slowly to view. The silence is deafening. It takes him a moment to reorient himself. He is looking at the dais in the throne room. Freddie and Roger are trying to talk to him but he can't understand, thunder echoes still in his ears as does the sound of a torrential downpour. They look concerned about him. That's nice of them.

He thinks about taking a step but he can't feel his knees. His whole body is shaking and his hands hurt. When he looks down he sees why, they have bled against the cords. He must have been playing for a long time. He slowly tries to pry his stiff hands off the guitar. It takes a lot of effort and by then the room is spinning. Brian crumbles to the floor on his knees, really it was a wonder he managed to stay standing.

He feels so cold and black spots dance along his vision. They rush over, Freddie grips him by the shoulders and Roger slips the guitar off but that feels wrong, and desperately Brian wants it back. It's hard for him to focus, his brain feels foggy, almost as though he is drunk. Instead of focusing on anything important it focus on the fact that both of their wings are still out. They shine so prettily in the twinkling lights of the throne room.

Brian really doesn't feel so good so he lies down. It gives him a pretty view of the ceiling. The floor is cold and hard although Freddie's hands are soft and warm on him. The heat feels very far away. 

'Child of the Earth, listen to my warning!' Brian jolts into sitting up right. The movement is so sudden he can feel his blood rushing. That wasn't a good idea. His head spins. He cradles his head and slowly lies back down but at least he doesn't think he's going to faint.


	7. Chapter 7

Brian sits there, waiting for the world to right itself. Instead what happens is that Freddie, rubbing his back, starts to sing, soft and high. It feels like shards of ice are being shoved into his body, and yet the sensation is not of pain so much as intense discomfort. So he does not cry out but also because he trusts Freddie. His trusts seems well placed as he feels almost like he has been stitched back together again by the time the song ends.

Freddie gently eases him upright. Roger, wearing the guitar on his back, and Freddie carefully take hold him by his shoulders as he makes to stand. He feels a little better although the cold still lingers. Mostly Brian is hungry, he licks his lips as he tries to keep his feet under him. But has Freddie not just apparently healed him? So he returns the honesty with this tiny vulnerably, speaking of his own hunger. 

Freddie is unsurprised, speaking to him in a soothing gentle voice as they walk out of the throne room. Brian must lean on them heavily as Freddie speaks in a calm voice, kindly stroking his back. Freddie explains that the magic he used to help Brian merely accelerated his body's processes; which means aside from healing Brian will be tired and hungry.

They lead him through the palace, at least this time their destination is not far; a few lengths from the throne room and down a flight of stairs. Thankfully it's not far as he's not sure how much further his legs could take him, although at least from this close up he can appreciated Freddie's fine perfume again. The walls seem to have less splendor down here and glow with less light. They come to a doorway without a door. Through the arch is a large Fae kitchen although only two people are present. Phoebe and another Fae, also appearing like a man. 

"Is he okay?" Phoebe instantly asks, jumping from his chair. Truly he seems to be a kind and attentive person and Brian is happy Freddie has someone like him.

"He'll need to sit down and eat something hearty-"

"Yes Sir," says the stranger as he instantly starts preparing Brian a plate. 

Freddie and Roger lead Brian to a seat as Phoebe also makes himself busy.

"But I think he'll be fine. It was his first time on the strings and... I don't even know what happened." At this statement both the servants look a little wide eyed. Brian is not sure if it's because somehow letting someone on the strings eventually is so odd or if it's simply that it is not common for Freddie to admit his shortcomings.

"It was crazy!" Roger jumps in, "I've never seen anything like that, he was so talented! And yet he was like completely consumed, I wonder if it's because he's a mortal human but yeah I thought at first the burden on his soul was too much and he couldn't center himself enough on who he is, but that clearly wasn't it."

Brian shakes his head in agreement. "Yeah, I don't even know I just-" He didn't get lost in who he was, in fact he never had to think on it once. All that existed was the vision and the message he needed to hear. It was a dire warning. One that Brian believes shows a future of what could be in store based on the current reality. The truth beyond truth. Brian was given this warning to stop this storm and protect those in danger. 

There was never any doubt that Brian is going to do everything he can to help even though he currently doesn't know anything. Not about the nature of the threat nor it's source but still Brian is committed. As his unspoken vow to the fellow apprentice had him resolute at first to turned down Freddie's intentions, so too does he now swear to do all in his power to negate the coming storm. He's just not sure how to do that yet, as he does understand what any of it means right now. 

Phoebe places two bowls of water on the table. Brian is unaware of what they are for, unless the Fae drink like dogs lapping a saucers. But instead Freddie carefully grabs Brian's bony wrists. The sight of the two fingers encircling his wrists like a band reminds Brian of the red ribbon he saw in the same location in the vision. Freddie maneuvers the hand into the water. The water is cool and eases the ache in his fingers. 

"Shame Jim is not here, he'd be able to help," Freddie says and Brian tries to remember where he heard this name. He vaguely remembers it. He tries to stop his whirling brain, just stares as the blood comes off and stains the water. His hands aren't paining him as much as they use to and yet he can't bend a finger fully. Hopefully he will have calluses soon. 

"If you pardon my asking-" Phoebe starts.

"Actually, I'd like to establish roles with Brian," Freddie cuts off his manservant before turning to Brian who was still in shock from the whole ordeal, staring blankly at the swirling water. "I know it was a lot, especially for your first time, but darling," Brian looks up at the smile in Freddie's voice into those warm eyes, "You were amazing and the position is definitely yours. You were always going to be a member of my court but now you are a Principality which comes with rank and power. This means that Phoebe is, by default to treat you with respect." Phoebe smiles sweetly and Brian doubts the man would ever do otherwise. "But he is also free to speak frankly in your or our presence with your permission."

Brian knows he is missing something but he is too tired to be sure what that is, he blinks and tries to focus through the haze, "Our presence? You and Roger? Only?"

Freddie breaks out in a big smile, Roger also looks chuffed. "You're so clever. I'm so delighted to have you in my court." Brian can't help but to blush at that, these feel like basic questions? He doesn't think this is any kind of a test, he genuinely thinks that as Faes they don't even know what they might need to explain and are happy when Brian ask questions. "Yes, just me and Roger and my staff. Oh, where are my manners, allow me to introduce you to Fanelli my personal chef." The man turns around and looks affable enough. He, like Phoebe, has Freddie's mark on his clothing. "I don't know if you remember but one of the previous Fallen Gods was poisoned so I'd rather have my food only handled by those I've marked. Liza, this is Lynn. Phoebe," Freddie also called out, "Lynn."

They nod at the introduction, Brian is trying to carefully take in the new customs of this name and properly understand the etiquette around names. He is, however, unsure if he's following everything. Gender is complicated enough for humans but Fae, beings beyond physical form, it's probably only worse. Although perhaps names do not have gender here. 

"Murmmph," Roger says around a mouthful as he sees the look of confusion on Brian's face. Roger has been handed a sizzling hot slab of meat straight from the roast that he was devouring like a feral dog while Fanelli was preparing Brian a proper plate. Again Brian notices the strange fire with its black flames but he doesn't think now is the best time to ask.

"Freddie gives all his servants new names, female names if they are male, because the 'duplicity' makes the name more powerful." Brian blinks, rather unsurprised at this point of Freddie's clever seemingly unconventional behavior. After all Freddie had decided to name himself Queen. "Like with Freestone."

Phoebe waves as he serves Brian a glass of lemonade. The glass appears to be solid crystal. Brian tries not to think about it too hard, "You wanted to ask me something? I, however I need to, give you permission to be frank and candor with me."

Phoebe makes a grateful half-curtsy. "I remember when Ms. Mary first touched the keys, the channeling of that power caused her not to see the history of the past but something else? She was very confused and I have heard rumor that all mortals sees some kind of...?"

Brian nods in answer as he thinks about the fact there, at least at some point, there was another mortal here. "A truth beyond the truth. It was-" he shakes his head, the images still crystal clear in his mind's eyes and the voice ringing in his head, "It was confusing that's for certain, very confusing and yet... It all clearly had a great meaning. Pieces of the whole. It didn't speak of the future so much as... All three. The past, present and future. They were interlinked and inseparable. All that could happen, all that might happen, it was wholly based on the now and then. I- I'm not sure what I saw though, what any of it means."

'Listen to my warning!' Whatever it meant Brian has no doubt of it's seriousness, but was it even... literal? "If you don't mind I'd like to think on it some more before I say anything. I wouldn't want misunderstandings to result in harmful accusations," Brian thinks of the four men on horseback. If he were to provide an accurate descriptions of them and if they were deemed to be enemies as the dream suggested, that could have very serious consequences. "I do have one question about something I saw," Brian chooses a hopefully trivial detail to focus on, to see if anything he saw in the vision was real or just a hallucination. "I don't think I saw one earlier but does this realm have a golden moon?"

Roger nods excitedly. "It does, but I think it's cycle is during the day right now. Did you see it in your vision? What was happening with it?"

Brian smiles at Roger's enthusiasm, "Nothing, it was just full in the sky."

"I'm more interested in how you remember there wasn't that moon out tonight. You what- only looked at the sky for maybe a minute?" Freddie interjected.

Brian blushes lightly, "Well, I love the sky and I've always been a bit of an amateur astronomer. Always loved the moon, Earth's moon, it's my favorite celestial body. So if I see other moons, well! - I'm not just going to forget that anytime soon." Fanelli places delicious smelling food before him. "Oh, thank you." Warm, thick, thunky broth with meat, onions and carrots. A plate of a kind of odd pasta with sauce and a roll of meat. Brian wanted to think it was beef and pork respectively but he wasn't even sure if those animals existed in the Fae realm. 

"The sky? I remember, I'll remember that. I've have to show it to you properly, there's lots to see, probably some time soon then- No!" Freddie lightly smacks Brian's wrists, as he slowly pulls his hands from the water to eat with them.

"I- They feel much better." He tries to bend his fingers, the pain is still present and his skin is swollen and distended but nowhere near as immobilizing as before, "The food-"

"Don't worry about it doll, I'll feed you."

Brian is a little stunned, not just because of the intimacy of such a act at least by human standards, but because Freddie is to be Queen. Brian has seen Freddie behave in every way he can imagine a Queen to act, with the absolute power and authority that are associated with such a role. He does not bow before the Sheffields and Brian suspects he does not bend to their will. 

Yet Freddie has been thoughtful, caring and attentive to Brian since he has arrived in this realm. Even when Brian greatly erred by this society's rules, he was reprimanded, informed, instructed but not punished. And while Brian can still remember when his father, his teacher, or his master had hit him as those memories are illuminated as the night field is when lightning strikes, the memory of Freddie's anger is not the same. 

Freddie had been angry, but his anger hadn't been cold; it had burned like fire. He had not been angry because Brian was a disappointment, he had been angry, reasonably so, at being insulted. And so once Brian had explained himself, the anger was gone and forgiveness was possible. Which was what made all the difference, Freddie's behavior had a clear source which Brian could easily actually address rather than vague nebulous remands to 'be better' and 'do better.'

This is why Brian is growing to trust him and why he can have faith in how he will be treated even if he doesn't realise the implications of his actions. And truly Freddie has seemingly be worthy of his trust at every turn. Including being honest, even if Brian suspected that there might well be lies of omission. Certainly he believed that Freddie as a Fae with only Fae magic can not transport a mortal soul back through. Yet he also suspects there could be more in this land of magic than mere Fae magic. Should every stone be overturned and every corner of the bottom of every lake searched, a way home could surely be found if that was what Brian longed for in his heart.

But so the myth goes, a myth Brian would have never believed is not for the events of this very day, to eat from the Fae realm is to be forever bound to it and it's magic. Which is why he hesitates, even if only for a moment, as that spoon, which was definitely not silver, was pressed to his lips. If he took it, if he opened up, there could be no more hope of escape. Even should he find someway to return to the mortal realm, he'd be without Fae magic, and so he would wither and die within a matter of weeks. Yet in that split second it took for him to decide he could not imagine how he could live out the rest of his days as mortal in that realm where he was nothing and no one. Here he had purpose, and maybe more than that- here he maybe had Freddie. So he dutifully swallowed, sealing his fate forevermore sealed.

If one must be trapped in a foreign realm with foreign costumes, at least it is by hands that care and with food that is as savory as it is filling. The soup is rich in flavor. Creamy and thick. The notes of bay leaves is distinct but not too strong. 

Freddie is attentive towards him. He looks at Brian with his dark brown eyes, they are pools of warmth that Brian would happily submerge in. He notices that when Freddie is happy, the corner of his eyes cringle. The careful manner Freddie approaches with the spoon and angles it, carefully to not bump his teeth or scrape his pallet, makes Brian think this isn't the first time he's fed another.

As much as Brian would sometimes like to live in a private bubble with Freddie, like they were when bathing or when Freddie did his makeup; Roger asks him a thousand and one questions about the mortal realm. Brian doesn't mind and in fact is happy to tell Roger. Roger is clever and intuitive with a sharp grasp of concepts. Beauty and brains, what a double threat. Truly, Roger is easy to like, with a joyful nature, and Brian can imagine them becoming fast friends. Also Roger is good enough not to pester Brian about what he saw in his vision. 

Brian answers nearly automatically. What is mundane and boring to him appears to be just as exciting as the Fae realm is to Brian. And as the answers are so easy, his mind can still busily try to go over every line and attempt to decrypt their meanings, to listen to the warning, to see the truth beyond truth. He doesn't have to think when answering about how they wash their clothes or mend a tear; he certainly sees no reason to lie. 

The food is delicious and Freddie feeds him slowly. Which is good not just for the conversation but it prevents Brian from growing sick on the heavy foods. Roger tells him that the meat is indeed beef and pork as those animals live here. He and Freddie speculate on how meat raised on a magical-grown diet or possible any food grown from this magical soil might affect him. Not give him latent magic as he is human but affect his sensitivity or resistance to magic.

Brian finds it hard to join the conversation, not just because he knows very little on the matter but because his heart rate keeps spiking. The vision spoke of a threat, a coming threat. He feels like he should be doing something right now to combat it, even though logically it is best for him to wait and collect more data. How can he fight the threat if he doesn't even understand it?

Phoebe sits there quietly, waiting for his master to have need of him, sometimes whispering things in passing to Fanelli, who is busy doing prep work for the kitchen. Although it could be said that Phoebe is fading into the background like his job asks of him, it's clear that he is listening intently. Much like it is clear that he noticed how well the clothes he procured Brian fit him. Despite this Brian doesn't think of him as a threat.

His vision warned of a coming storm, of danger, which it is why it is all the more important he not carelessly share this information with others. Least he give away that he knows they are a wolf in sheep's clothing. No for the moment it is best to keep his cards close to his chest until he can be sure. There are lots of ways to have powers aside from a Principality. The servant that listen and watches, the Regents, and Fanelli, the is the main line against poison.

Brian is still unaware of where Prenter falls into this. There are many possibilities and Brian is unsure on which side of the two ends of the spectrum Prenter is most likely to fall. On one side he is marked by the Regents and benefits from them being and staying in power. On the other side he is given freedom and power by Freddie that he can not have with those that have marked him, making it most advantageous for him that Freddie come to power or at the very least not disappear. 

Brian is surprised he is so hungry, he's cleared the plates. Freddie asks him if he wants more but Brian is concerned that much will make him sick. Just then a burly man enters the kitchen. "Oh, Jim! Is the sun up already?" Roger exclaims jumping from his seat, he naturally puts a hand on where his pommel would be to not jostle the table but his scabard is still empty.

Jim nods and he greets Fanelli, Phoebe and Freddie with la bise. Roger grabs at third part of roast to devour as he runs out. "Morning drills, he does them with my soldiers at dawn," Freddie explains.

"Which I don't think he's ever been on time for," Jim adds. His voice is gruff but he seems rather sweet hearted like Phoebe. He tilts his head meaningfully at Brian while staring at Freddie. 

"Oh! Jim this is Lynn. Lynn this is Jim. Others-" Freddie makes a gesture before pursuing his lips, "Actually I guess you won't just know. Jim, these lads," He waves at his crest on their clothing, "Are all mine and so we address ourselves by these names between each other. However others you might deal with, like Paul, like the Sheffields, they'll call him Hutton and Phoebe, Freestone. 

They won't refer to Liza so you can call him Fanelli. They can be-" Freddie makes an exasperated eye roll. "I'm not saying there's no place for pride, obviously you've seen how I dress. I proclaimed myself Queen, I'm certainly in no position to naysay. And yet," he makes a cutting gesture. 

Jim is the one to speak up, continuing in his gruff tone. "They act like servants are so far beneath them, even Paul. He used to be no better than us and yet he has no sympathy for who he once was or how he was treated by others, now he's in a better position and just fuck us I guess."

Freddie nods at Jim's words with a rather screwed up expression, just because he's aware of the reality doesn't mean it is not a bitter pill regardless. "They stick their noses up in the air, and I'm sure Roger would love to cram their faces into it, but I- My first priority has to be for a smooth transition to power. They're-" Freddie censors himself rather sharply, chewing on the word before spitting out his next lines. "If they somehow try to prevent me from taking my rightful place on the throne, it'd be rather easy to poison them with all the loyalty they cultivate." He makes a shushing gesture, Brian has noticed he's very expressive with his hands, "Yes, yes, I know poison is not a man's weapon and it's the coward's way and yet it works all the same. On the brave and on the prideful."

Brian doesn't know where to even start with this- with this treason? And Freddie just told him like it wasn't a big deal, like these weren't the kind of secrets that should only be whispered about. He doesn't- He doesn't know what to do with this information and he doesn't think he wants it. He places a cold, less swollen, hand over his neck, leaving a wet handprint. "Can you- Can you bind that knowledge so I can't speak of it, like you did with my name?"

Jim clinks his tongue, "Speaking of being ruthless." It must somehow be unusual what Freddie did.

Freddie just shrugs, "He's a mortal without magic, I had to give him some means of defending himself." He turns to look at Brian with his loving, kind gaze, "That's very thoughtful of you to offer Brian. I'm so endlessly proud and happy to have found you. What I value more than strength, of which I have no doubt you have after your seizing of the string, is that you understand your limits. This self-awareness is wonderful. A delight to me." Brian can do nothing but blush at the barrage of compliments. Freddie places a hand over Brian's mouth and another over the mark on his chest, under the necklace. He speaks in a low voice, "May you protect the secrets you hold of your master." 

Instead of a rope around his tongue and pressure in his throat, it feels as though extra space has appeared in his mouth. He flicks his tongue uselessly against his teeth. 

"Now where were we? Oh, yes Jim, this is Jim, you've already seen his lovely spellworkin the hat stand in my room. He's also responsible for all those beautiful growing things. That's his official purpose, Royal Gardener." Brian remembers the garden he spotted when first brought to the Fae realm, obscured in darkness. "Which is why unlike the rest of us that wake up at midday, he wakes with the sun. His job-" Freddie taps at Brian's mark, "Is... Beneath him is really the wrong word because Jim is a talented gardener that loves his job."

"Less than his full potential?" Phoebe offers.

"Exactly!" Freddie beams, "You'll see once he's settles to eat." Jim looks unconcerned by his Queen calling him, watching bread roast near the flames to add to the omelette, bacon and beans already on his plate that Fanelli was good enough to help him with.

Jim moves slowly, clearly in no rush, to join them at the table. Freddie is practically bouncing in his chair and Brian isn't sure Jim isn't drawing this out for his own amusement. Jim wriggles and stretches out his fingers to grab hold of Brian's damp ones. Brian makes no move to stop him, trusting in the people his Queen chooses to surround himself with. "As Freddie is over the rocks, I am over the growing things. But this is more than magic that makes a pretty bouquet because what grows can also heal." The dark hair of Jim loses it's fuchsia glint.

Brian bends his fingers, there is no more pain. He looks down at the grain of the table and up through his lashes at Freddie. He doesn't mean to question his authority as he asks softly, "Is this - How is this different that what Freddie did in the throne room?"

Jim doesn't seem one for formalities but most important is that Freddie is not displeased by this question, perhaps because Brian's misunderstanding is attributing Freddie more powers. "Freddie, as Royal Queen," He says in a mock RP accent compare to his regular Irish brawl, "Gets special bonus powers, aside from the ones he was born with-"

"Gets?" Freddie scoffs. "Claimed, fought for," He emphasises to Brian. It's interesting that is seems that at least twice Freddie made this distinction. When Roger had used a weak phrase to describe the fall of the four kings Freddie had highlighted their failure with a stronger word. So too now does he highlight his own 'success'.

"What Freddie did was turn the time, because you were going to get better all by yourself," Phoebe answers in that polite way of his. 

"Say if you were bleeding to death from a war injury, Jim would be able to heal you. I would only be able to make you die faster," Freddie illustrates.

"Not that there isn't a place for mercy when healing isn't coming," Fanelli adds morbidly as he plucks what looks to be a peahen. Brian was always squeamish when it came to gutting animals, and he could never bring himself to kill a mammal or a bird, only the fish. This always made him weak in his father's eyes but maybe now he is somewhere that his compassion is valued over anything else, was that not what Freddie said when granting him that Principality?

Brian gets so distracted by his hands that he realises he's missing something. "The spellwork? The hat stand? Freddie told me it wasn't alive? Did you somehow grow it or-?"

"Ah," Jim said while Freddie jumped in his seat telling him, "Isn't he so clever? He's to be string plucker."

Jim looks only mildly impressed, more concerned with his breakfast. "Means there's only one position left that has to be assigned. I'm sure that's going to make some people very squirrely."

Freddie pays Jim's comment no particular mind but Brian carefully notes it down for later. "Jim's magic is very impressive in its own right but that wasn't his affinity, that's just something additional he learned. Speaking of," Freddie reached for Roger's seat and heffed the guitar onto the table. "This needs a case." He looks at Brian with a twinkle in his eye, "Powerful magic, string plucking, can't have other people touching it."

Brian isn't surprised to hear this. When he looks at the guitar he feels- It's odd. It's almost like the object is a live and whispering at the very edge of his hearing. He can't make out what she is saying but he hopes to one day learn her secrets. There's just something so... familiar is possibly the wrong word and yet she makes him think of home all the same. Roger might have been the one to pull her out and yet he knows without a doubt that she was made just for him, and perhaps even by him, shaped by the very essence of his soul. Freddie's right, he won't want just anyone touching her and the power she commands. 

Jim stretches out a hand and wood grows from the table as well as the fabric from his sleeve. The cotton slips under the wood before it seals the guitar from view. Then the box shrinks and shrinks until it is in the same shape of the instrument with is round body and long neck. Freddie places a hand on it. "Only those of the court's domain may open you." A seam appears all around the case and three latches appear. 

Jim demonstrates by trying to open the latches and failing to do so, while Freddie's fingers effortly flicks them open. "She's all yours. Take good care of her, darling."

Brian has his hands over the grooves in the wood. It looks completely indistinguishable from real wood. "This is extraordinary. I mean most everything I've seen since being here has been astonishing but this, even by Fae standards, is something else?"

Jim nods humbly while Freddie gushes enthusiastically, "Absolutely and Jim would never say it, he's just a simple man that loves to work hard, to grind away, but he could- he could be so much."

Brian has something else to say but he bites his lip and lowers his eyes. He remembers how Freddie reacted when he 'questioned his authority' in front of Phoebe. He was so angry. Maybe rightfully so. Freddie promised he wouldn't punish Brian last time because he didn't know any better, but this time... Brian should wait until they are in the safety of their rooms, as Freddie asked of him, to only question him in private. 

Brian's curiosity is strong though, as it has always been, and he finds it hard to wait; wanting to drag Freddie somewhere private as soon as possible. But how private must private be? Brian wouldn't want to mess up. He takes a deep breath and is thankful that these odd, skin tight trousers don't have belts. He toys with his spoon through the sauce left in the plate.

Freddie's hand wraps around his shoulders and Brian jolts. He whispers into Brian's curls, "You smell of fear again darling, I promise Jim wouldn't dream of hurting you. He's really a big softie."

Brian looks up and sees that Jim has reacted to the feelings he's been giving off by sitting back. Phoebe and Fanelli at the far end of the kitchen counter. He tries to smile up at Freddie. "It's alright, I believe that. I'm not afraid of Jim," he replies honestly.

Freddie drops his hand from Brian shoulder. "It's me you're afraid of." 

Brian looks down, not denying this. He's never really been one to lie, he has a very honest straightforward nature even if that hasn't always served him best. He nervously traces his nail bed with a finger. If he trusts Freddie to heal him, to feed him, and to accept food from his hand, is that not- Just because his mind is set on its course does not mean he can force his feelings to follow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've taken my last exam, written my last paper and so I am back and there will be another update on Friday or Saturday.

Brian imagines Freddie's magic is like a cold and cutting wind that chills to the bone as the three servants scurry out without a backwards glance. "I'm sorry I don't mean to project my fear so clearly. It can wait. I've just been a little out of it with the vision." Brian shakes his head, it's true at least that the vision has left him reeling and Freddie turning his time so has left him exhausted. "I'm being so silly. I can follow the rules," as though if he says it he can make it true.

Freddie lowers his head to peer up at Brian. He's practically as close as he can be without touching. His brown eyes full of worry, "What rules?"

"How to behave, when to speak. I promise I'm trying my best. I won't question your authority again."

"We are alone now. Ask me this question."

Brian can't help but to hunch his shoulders. He feels so foolish. "I just didn't understand why Jim wasn't a member of your court if he is so powerful."

"I see, this is a delicate matter. I think... perhaps," Freddie's hands are restless where he has balled them up in his lap, "That while those rules make sense for Faes, as to do otherwise would be to undermine me, they perhap should not apply to you- so strictly. It is clear that this question is about the function of the court and of the system." He places a finger under Brian's chin and slowly makes him look up. 

All while maintaining eye contact Freddie speaks softly, "You are so curious, you're pursuit of the truth is genuine -which I think is reflected in the nature of your vision. This vision that has scared you so much must truly be illuminating even if it's message is not yet clear to you- and I would not wish to extinguish this curiosity in you either. It is this bright soul of yours that made me choose you and made you strong enough to wield this guitar."

Without conscious thought Brian places a hand over the case, she seems to hum under his hand as though teeming with her power. "I do not know how to assure you of the power you now wield, the protection it will provide you. I would not have you be fearful or cowering. I am only trying to rule in such a way that it is known that there are consequences for actions, for disrespect, for disobeying. It is not about being cruel or vindictive; although I have been known to behave thus towards my enemies. For my allies, for my subjects, it is about doing what is just and fair. 

So until I can assuage your fears, until you have faith and learn to trust me, let me try to be more clear. If you have a personal disagreement with one of my decisions, a final decision, you are not to voice it publicly. There will sometimes be public brainstorming, at this time you are to present me with facts and possibilities but respectfully as I alone am to choose. When you have a question as to the matter of how the court works, or anything in the Fae realm at all for that matter, you can feel free to ask me or one of mine. This includes members of my household, such as those with my mark, and members of the court, like Roger. If-"

"Where does Prenter fall into this? Sorry," Brian apologizes as soon as his mouth has caught up to his brain for interrupting.

"This is an excellent example of a question that is allowed. Questioning how the court works. While I have grown and built trust with Paul, he is technically neither a member of my household nor court. He, like all Faes, cannot lie but you will find that does not stop us from being intentionally misleading. It will be for you to decide but be aware that these questions reveal what you do not know and do not understand. Weakness can be a dangerous thing for others to know about in the court. Like I was saying: If you have a question that you are not sure if it falls under what you are or aren't allowed to ask, like your question about Jim, then whisper it into my ear. I'll be sure to let you know."

"Now!" Freddie claps his hands as he straightens his back, jumping them out of their serious talk, "Let's let poor Liza back in here before all that hard work goes up in smoke. If I must die I want it to be epic, like a dagger through the heart. Poison is so passe."

Brian can't help but to giggle as the three return as those nothing is amiss, although Fanelli is quick to scurry to attend his pots. Jim had brought his plate with him when he left, now nearly empty, although he takes a big swig from his gobblet as he sits back down. "I thought-" Brian blushes, he's such a nerd sometimes, "You said previously that Faes are invulnerable?"

Freddie waves that away. "Right from like accidents and what not. We don't grow old and we don't get accidentally injured but we can be hurt intentionally."

"Ah."

"Now, where were we? Right, yes Jim, who is lovely," Jim huffs and blushes at this, raising his shoulders defensively. "Jim would be a nice member of my court, and maybe one day that will happen but right now, no just a member of my household. Being magically powerful like moi, or magically talented such as Jim, doesn't always lead to being a good member of court, because that's not what is being demanded of your soul. Jim's not quite ambitious or determined enough, and leadership is its own demands. On top of that Jim doesn't want the spotlight that comes with such power. People are- people can just be the worst sometimes about it, you'll see. And then there is the fact that Jim isn't marked. He's part of my household because we have a contract, a legally magically binding document."

Brian blinks at this new and odd situation. He thinks of the other person Freddie trusts. "Do you have something similar with Roger?"

"Oh yes! You're just so clever," Freddie gushes again. "We have this contract thingy with the throne and the Regents. This does also mean that no one really knows about Jim and all that he can do. Which I'm sure will be rather useful should things ever get sticky. My ace in the hole if you will."

"Yeah, well this ace has to go attend his duties if you don't need me," Jim says, now that his hearty breakfast has been cleared. 

"Hold on," Freddie taps his chin, "There are these-" He makes a tapping motion with his fingers, "Kind of dotted bedazzled flowers you grow, near the yellow end?"

"Petunias," Jim answers. Like with pigs, this is a thing from the mortal realm that Brian recognizes by name, and can thus assume to be the same thing that he is fimilar with. 

"I think Brian would like some," Brian whips his head around. He would? "Have a bouquet made and brought to our room."

'Please,' Brian bites his tongue from saying it again. Freddie notices and Phoebe giggles. Brian ducks his head, blushing lightly.

Jim doesn't question this, simply leaving with a word of farewell. 

Freddie rests his head on his hand, leaning over the table. "If you're done dear, would you like us to retire? It's only half day but I imagine you are tired, between my speeding of your clock and the difference in time between this realm and the mortal one."

The sun rises at half day? Brian is too tired to think about it. He is weary and doesn't wish to be physically active and yet... he doesn't really think he can fall asleep anytime soon. His brain is still running, like a donkey in a mill, round and round. Although he can probably worry just as much in Freddie's chambers as he can here. "Sure," Brian shrugs.

Until... he realises that he just assumed that but why would they be returning to Freddie's chambers? A palace this big must has servants' quarters. Brian is unsure about being alone, but more than that he is anxious to ever let Freddie out of his sight. He's just so keyed up. For once it is Brian that initiates them linking arms. He can use the 'excuse' of being tired although it is true enough, to lean on Freddie's form. The meal sits heavy in his stomach and with his fatigue, it makes his limbs feel all the more leadened. 

They don't walk far until they pass an open door from which shouting can be heard. Freddie looks unconcerned until he recognizes the voice that quietly answers back. 

Freddie pushes the door open wider, "Mary?"

The scene is revealed to be two people passionately arguing. One of them Brian recognizes. She is the same blonde woman he saw in his vision, mingled with the court, after seeing Freddie weeping. If names have such power it is unlikely there are two Mary's, and thus she must be the same mortal Phoebe mentioned, whom Brian has been very interested in meeting. She too touched a Principality and saw something. 

But maybe this is not her. She has styled herself like a Fae. Her hair is down, hiding her ears and her hair has a similar golden glow as Roger's brown coloring. And he has seen numerous Faes that 'hide' their wings by not manifesting them. Maybe she is a Fae, although Brian can only imagine what having the same names in the realm of the Fae must mean.

"Freddie," She addresses him familiarly and looks exasperated. 

The other man bows, "Your Majesty." Being addressed his title so makes Freddie preen.

"Julie," Freddie returns, addressing the Fae that appears in every way a man. Brian is not surprised to see the Fae bares Freddie's crest stitched upon his uniform. "I hope everything is alright?"

"I was merely trying to assemble an ambasstoral gift as asked of me by the Regents when we came to a disagreement."

"Freddie's magic is too strong for that to be needed, when he ascends to the throne, he will conquer these people," Mary argues. Her expression is fierce. "It's a waste of time and resources, if they refuse to bend the knee it is better we know it now."

Brian feels himself hesitate. There is this path before him if he is brave enough to start the journey, it is new and different but also full of treachery and the unknown. He squares his shoulders and offers faux casually, "Could it be that this gift would be a sign that they are valued? Possibly will offer acknowledgement and respect to their identity that will still remain despite their loss of sovereignty?"

"Valued?" Mary sneers, "Everything yellow of-"

Freddie claps his hands to quiet the room without having to interrupt her, he has a smile of, what Brian sees as, fake enthusiasm on. "Some of the plains been falling into disregard due to the powerful yellow army. However the correct solution now that there is to be a ruler again is to best maintain those borders. I'm sure my Regents are behaving appropriately for the situation." Freddie bows his head and Julie dismisses himself.

Freddie flicks a finger once he's left to close the door. "Mary? What's this really about?"

She doesn't answer, instead she is looking at Brian and there is still that ferocity in her face. "And this is?" 

Brian is now more certain than ever that she is a mortal passing, as for a Fae etiquette is clearly not to look at let alone address a party unless introduced.

"This is Lynn," Freddie gestures proudly. "He's to be string plucker."

"In- in your court?" The hurt is clear in her voice. 

"Yes, he's a mortal like you."

"Like-" She places a hand over her breastbone, the same place where Brian's mark is, "How like me?"

"Oh, yes he's all mine," Freddie assures possessively. "I took him for those shoes."

Mary looks down at the platforms and then at Brian with sympathy. Literally no one could better understand what he is going through. He'd love to talk to her, talk to her alone. Not that Roger wasn't great with his questions and genuine curiosity but it would be nice to commiserate his fate with someone else. 

"You stole another mortal?" She rounds on Freddie in her anger. She doesn't however appear to be as much of a livewire as Roger. Her anger makes her speak with curt words and fold her arms over her chest, rather than lash out.

"I didn't steal him. I offered him a deal."

Mary rolls her eyes infuriated, "And then you gave him a position on your court?! You gave him a Principality?!"

Freddie tries to reassure, wrapping an arm around Mary, "Oh hush now, I know you couldn't handle it but-"

She slaps his hand away. "Don't talk to me like I'm some weak child. Your beloved *gardener* probably can't either." She sneers the word gardener, in a way that suggests to Brian she probably calls him Hutton and not Jim.

"Exactly!" Freddie 'fails' to see her harsh words, "I don't love Jim any less just because he can't have a place in the court, as I don't value you less, but Lynn -! Lynn is different. His soul could handle the burden. In fact, I don't know if I've ever seen someone with so much strength," Freddie smiles widely at Brian but Brian just feels cold inside with all the praise before this fellow mortal that looks at him with such... envy. "He didn't even need to focus on his character to ground himself, he just came back to himself once his vision was over."

Brian would like to escape this conversation desperately but as he can't, he is willing to at least try and get some useful information. "I heard you tried once yourself. I was wondering if we can discuss what you saw."

"No," She answers coldly and Brian worries what on earth Freddie has done to this mortal that has made her so... cold. She turns to Freddie, "I can't believe you took another mortal. I *can* believe you gave him a position in your court, I know you want it filled as much as I do, but this isn't the right way. Weak foundations will create a weak structure. As bad as the Sheffields are, and you really shouldn't let them waste time and resources like this," she jabs a finger at where Julie left, "This isn't the way to do it."

Brian's gasp is involuntary. That was- a lot more than undermining his authority, that was telling him what to do. And yet perhaps it is okay as they are both mortals? Still, there was no hesitation, no fear in her voice as she confidently spoke out against Freddie. 

"I know darling how you feel," Even Brian feels that was condescending and it wasn't even directed at him, "How it angers you that you can't be a member of court. If it was in my power to make it so, I would. I would love to have you. But Brian is a good sort, you'll see, better than bedrock."

Brian doesn't really think this is about just what he represents. Evident by her reply, "Then free me from your mark. I'll swear, I'll sign a contract, whatever you want but- This mark just makes me your property, it makes me nothing! I can't be part of your court, I can't have any of their power and I can't get anything with this. It's not fair." She grows more and more agitated as she speaks, ripping part of her dress to expose Freddie's mark on her skin. 

Freddie tries to comfort her, she pushes at him but not away. Just fighting uselessly against what has happened to her but it's clear to Brian that she is just denying reality. She wants power and Freddie wants to give her power but that isn't enough. There are somethings that are beyond even magic or the Queen.

Freddie just rubs her back as she laments around how unfair and cruel things are. Sometimes there is nothing to do but to rage against the world and Brian hopes she finds the peace she needs. "If I could-"

"But you can!" She explodes out of his hug. "You can, you could give me my freedom." She has tears in her eyes and Brian is moved by her emotional display.

"But I can't," Freddie argues without raising his voice, "Without my magic-"

"I don't care, I don't want to live forever!" It is a testament to how much had happened today that Brian forgot he would be never aging.

Freddie shakes his head, "It's more than that, if it was only that I would grant you your desire but you'd just fall prey and victim to all Faes as you are without magic. And you could be used against me. I'd have to send you away. Not just out of the Palace but out of Rhye. Where I couldn't protect you, no one would."

"Then send me back to the human realm."

Freddie shakes his head again, "I have nothing to exchange for a soul. It is not in my powers to cross this way between realms with a soul."

Brian thinks carefully about this newest piece of information, "That means... we can't even ever visit."

Freddie slowly shakes his head. Brian feels the terrible pain this Mary must feel. He is never the kind to lash out and rage but instead this sorrow grows in him. It is simply not in his nature to hate or blame but he knows a part of him will mourn his friends and parents everyday. 

"Fred," Mary says defeated. She heads to the door, her hand on her shoulder as she holds her dress closed. "I hope you know, you've trapped me by putting me into this situation. There's no good way out for me anymore," Her words are cutting and even Brian feels hurt. She looks at Brian but continues to address Freddie, "I hope he is everything you wanted from me."

Freddie doesn't say anything, he just sighs. The worst part is that it is all true. It's not done out of malice, perhaps that would be easier to bare, a Fae that thought themselves superior and treated mortals like cattle to be possessed. Because the truth is that Freddie cares for her which is why he refuses to leave her unprotected in this dangerous world of magic. But because he cares for her, it hurts him to hurt her by denying her what she wants, freedom from his mark... That's not all that she wants. Freedom from his mark to get power. But what would she want to do with this power?

Brian remembers his vision of her, her smiling face before the court as Freddie's weeping rings in his ears, and a shiver runs down his spine.


	9. Chapter 9

They walk back to Freddie's room quietly. Brian has so much to think about his mind refuses to quiet down and yet his body is exhausted. Every step is difficult and his feet feel leaden, not to mention he is still slightly unaccustomed to these shoes that he must lift his feet so high for. 

Brian has barely had time to process being brought here to the fae realm, permanently, let alone all that has happened here. A land of magic where he is immortal, bound and yet granted more power than he has ever known. He hasn't even had time to miss his family yet. And now he must juggle being a servant to the Queen, being a member of his court whatever that will entail, the vision he saw, his relationship with Freddie who is both his master and yet appears to care for him.

It feels like so much, too much, and Brian doesn't want to think about any of it. He wants to sleep for a thousand years and wakes up without having to deal with any of it. He wants to run away from all these problems and hideaway like he use to back at home. When things got too much there, he would escape with his father's ukulele to the creek. There he would take off his shoes, roll up his trousers and soak his feet in the cold water as he would strum a tune. The sound would echo across the plain and he could let his worries wash away with the river.

Here he has no such refuges. He also has to consider if he wants to be seen behaving in such a way. Freddie had made it clear that no weakness was to be shown to others, as a general sign of power, heightened by the current political unrest of a new ruler coming to power that has yet to ascend to their throne. So Brian couldn't show weakness by questioning Freddie's authority, but what about showing weakness of Brian being weak?

Despite their certain moments, such as the one they shared in the bath or when Freddie feed him, Brian doesn't know if he can show any weakness to Freddie. He- It's all just been to much, he has to sleep on it, it hasn't even been a day, although it feels like a lifetime. Ironically he anchors his dizzying thoughts by leaning more heavily on Freddie, allow the heat of his body to comfort him. It seems that more than fatigue is weighing him down, still he diligently moves along although Freddie's mark feels heavy on his skin and around his neck. Maybe everything will really seem clearer after a night's rest, no creek or ukulele needed. 

He's barely focusing on where they are going, as Freddie brings him back to his chambers. He imagines he's going to be squirreled away to some servant's quarters that will appear behind a melted wall and that they are only here for clothes. Brian is aware enough to see as Freddie seals the doorways with his magic ensuring their privacy from well-meaning but intruding guests. 

Brian barely needs any help to get out of his unusual clothes; for once he doesn't have enough energy to worry about Freddie's hands on him or being seen without his clothing. It's dim in the bedroom anyways and Freddie 'just happens to turn his back' as Brian gets down to nothing before sliding on comfortable sleepwear made of soft cotton.

It's not until he's being led away from the closet and into the bed that he starts to stir. Is this not Freddie's bed? "Sir- Freddie," He corrects himself. Freddie looks up at him softly with his doe brown eyes. "Isn't this your bed?"

"Where else would you sleep?" Freddie questions back just as plainly.

Brian blinks, his head feels like it's been stuffed with cotton, his body feels heavy and his meal sits like a hot stone in his gut. For a moment Brian just wants to shut off his mind and accept it, he isn't sure and can't deal with it at this very moment, he just wants to sleep, and yet- It doesn't work like that no matter how useful it might be to stop thinking for a moment. To say that his position of apprentice is from the sharpness of his mind, he draws a blank for a long time before replying. "Servants' quarters? Wherever Phoebe is?"

Freddie reaches out to touch Brian into the open v of the sleep shirt and over his heart. Freddie's hand feels cool against his skin or maybe he is warm. It takes Brian a moment to realise, that's where Freddie's mark, the Queen's Mark, is. "You are mine. All mine."

It was his understanding that Phoebe and Fanelli were also marked. "But your other servants-" And then he realises. "I'm human, I have no magic." Freddie smiles softly at him. Even when Brian's exhausted he's still clever. So that's why Brian is being treated differently, like he's special, that's also why Freddie can be so vulnerable with him, and only him. 

Brian stops questioning and follows to where he has been led, sliding between the sheets. The mattress is firm yet has give. The sheets themselves are slippery and might actually be silk. The pillow is downy and Brian sinks into it like a rock. Freddie tucks him under the heavy duvet. 

Sometimes when nearing sleep Brian feels as though he is falling and this startles him awake. Similarly as the light is fading from the room and Brian's eyelids seem impossible heavy he suddenly remembers with crystal clarity the words from the vision. His own words from his own though older mouth. 'No day for soon the cold of night will fall.' He has no idea what it could mean, and yet his heart races and he feels himself break out into a cold sweat. Is it the cold of night alluding to longer nights of winter or does this place even has such a season? Whatever the case may be the terror the line evokes is real. 

He feels Freddie slide in beside him. The bed is big enough from them to lie without touching but Freddie does no such thing, wrapping himself around Brian and whispering softly, "I'm sure you're very tired and will sleep the whole day away so don't be concerned if you wake and I am not here beside you."

Brian would wish to curl up and return the affection seemingly freely given. Freddie is only so giving and open with him because Brian as a mortal is harmless. The only one here but for the woman he meant. Mary, although undoubtedly that is not her real name the name that would hold power. He remembers how she acted in the library, her raw desperate emotions. Is that to be his fate? If he is to avoid it is he to try and love Freddie with equal abandon or is he to deny either of them the potential of this budding relationship?

This only brings to mind another line about the doom foretold, 'summoned by your own hand.' But surely not literally by his own as he holds no magic? Will his actions cause Freddie to do this or rather his enemies, that prowl in the shadows and wait for any sign of weakness. That condemnation had ended with 'children of the land,' so perhaps it speaks not of a single person but as the plural would suggest, a group. 

Yet how can Brian be a child of this land if he is not from here? Does that mean it will be him and Mary, as the only two mortals, will cause this terrible cold of night to fall? Or does becoming a member of the court make him of here? Is that whom the children refers to, Roger, Freddie and he? Most importantly what is he to do to stave off the coming darkness of a land without day?

He finds no answers as he drifts into an uneasy, yet exhausted, sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shows up 2 months late with a starbuck: what up, i dont drink starbucks

His dreams are vivid that night despite the comfort of the bed and his rest is far from peaceful. Still when he decides to get out of bed, he does feel rather well rested, at least well enough to face the day. Well ~day. Because if he remembers his stay in the kitchen, which is questionable, they spoke of living half days. Waking at noon to work til midnight for one half and waking at midnight for the other half.

There are no windows in this room, which is understandable if this is the Queen's chamber as a measure of security, and thus there is almost no way to tell what time of the day it is, except for-

Brian slips out from beneath the sheets. It's so oddly warm here. There is no fire, no hearth, the heat does not originate from any one place in the room. Slippers are waiting for him on the ground and he is hesitant to step into them remembering what happened last time he accepted footwear. And yet if Freddie already owns him he can not be claimed by another. Nor does he doubt that another could lay bait in the heart of his bedchamber. He feels like a fool as he refuses to step into them. There is also the same robe he wore once out of the shower waiting at the foot of the bed. 

It is odd that he trusts this enough to wear it. He knows he should just turn back rather than be seen like this, half dressed half trusting, but first he wishes to see. He wobbles around, his stomach feels heavy in his gut. He's not hungry, if anything his stomach feels tight from last night's, or rather one and half days ago, meal. He pats it and the skin feels taut. Could it be that he has somehow gained weight from a single meal? It seems unlikely and yet the fae realm is full of strange things. 

Outside the bedchamber he can take the time to look as he passes. First is an sparse anti-chamber, then a study lined with bookshelves and a desk overflowing with paperwork. Off of that he finds a kind of art studio. There are partially formed and half shaped stone everywhere as though a sculpturer's room, however as these are probably grown through magic rather than carved from rock, he is unsure how to categorize it. 

He finds his way towards his goal. A room with a large loom, dress-forms and mannequins with half-stitched and pinned garb. There are no bolts of fabric nor table for cutting and yet there is thread, pins and cabbage. That is not what interests him. Along the wall, there is more of that thick burgundy fabric that form the curtains. 

There are some in every doorway and along a lot of the walls. Possibly because as a creator of stone Freddie doesn't want to see it, or possibly because the heavy fabric absorbs the echoing sound from the tall ceilings.

Behind this one there is the very familiar scene of the forest. That same forest path he took everyday. The sun is in the middle of the sky, perhaps a few hours after noon, making it beginning of the day here. But while Brian had lifted the curtain to see the time, he is instead struck by the scene. The village folk searching for him. 

His mother huddled in his father's arms as he directs the search. He even sees his fellow apprentice and 'crush from afar' in the party. As much as Freddie remains striking and otherworldly in every way, Brian was not wrong to think of this apprentice as handsome, if not common, by mortal standards. And who's presence here can only be possible if he'd been given the day off, which means this search is official. It's really happened, he's really been declared missing. 

It still doesn't feel real. It still hasn't sunken in. He just saw them yesterday and now he appears only an arm length away from them. He can't even process it as he sinks to the floor, pressing his palms to the glass as though to hang on to his mother's skirts. His parents... they look so broken. It's because they know him and know he would never just runaway without even leaving a note. They know if he's gone, it was not of his volition and thus they assume something terrible has happened. Something terrible and permanent.

His father isn't leading a search party to find him, it's to find his body. When he first heard them crying out his name he couldn't help but to instinctively call back even if they could not hear him. But thankfully Freddie's spell upon him stops that word. Still they echo his name back to him. This is so dangerous. Names have so much power in these lands. He needs to close these curtains and pray that no one will peak beneath them until the search party is called off. How long will they search for him, in vain? Surely they will realize with everyday that it grows more hopeless and that searching in this area is pointless.

He should close these curtains but from this close to the glass he can hear the hushed whisper of his mother and he clings to her soothing tones as she comforts his father. "You're right and I know it. He would have never let like this. Not a word, not a note," she sighs wistfully. 

Brian feels his bloated stomach twist, his emotions sit uncomfortably in him. There is no mention that he would never run away nor abandon his responsibilities. In a hundred little ways, they knew how he felt. That his convictions rather than what anyone else wanted was most important to him. If his father forced him to do a double-apprenticeship, he'd lose his son. If war came to the land and the draft was call, Brian would disappear. Nothing could make him hurt, kill another person. He knows his soul would never recover.

They had always known this about Brian, that he did not bend, he broke. And so his mother doubts he would have run away like this, but not that he would not have vanished. He feels like a terrible son, like a burden, that he has not loved his parents right. And yet how is he to live forever in shackles, beholden to other's whims. 

But Ruth doesn't focus on that, she is hopeful. She hopes he has found freedom, where he is, in this world or in the next. Free? He can only listen from this other world. He rests a hand over where Freddie's mark is. He has literally never been less free. Unable to speak to them, unable to ever return. Not even for a visit, no Fae's magic can cross to that realm with a soul. 

And yet... He feels his heartbeat through his chest. While it is true that now he is magically bond to someone, he is not treated like a servant or a slave. He is treated rather like an equal. In fact he slept in the bed of the one that put him in bondage. Is he in this way not free of any mortal expectations or obligations, even if the royal court and his Principalities will task him with new duties? He is now free of the strict, harsh, difficult life of an apprentice.

His mother has hope for him and his new life, maybe he can to. He gets to his feet, off of the surprisingly ambiently warm floor, and closes the curtain, hiding his parents from view possibly for the last time. Who knows if they will ever cross this forest again now that is where they lost their son? And what are the chances that they should pass when he too will be looking?

This might well be the last time so he carefully does his best to memorize their features. Yet their faces are lined with pain and grief and this is not how he wants to remember them. More important than their appearances, is the memories he has of them. They are after all his parents who raised him diligently into the man he is today. He will think less on the negative and the bad and try his hardest to remember the good.

It's hard and a few tears welp from his eyes. He wipes them with the sleeve of his nightwear and heads out of this room and its temptation. He still hasn't processed it but he has no doubt he will miss the outside world but for the moment, they are yelling his name, one of the most powerful things in the Fae Realm. He simply can not stay here, to tarry a moment more could be disaster for the unspeakably long life he might well have. 

At least, it seems he is not the only one not to believe in the myths regarding the forest. But those myths are true and he was wrong. It is this cold biting reality of him being wrong, so very wrong, that spurns him away from it at least. It is hard for he misses them, but he can miss them and mourn their presence in his life without being bound by the shackles of his name. Luckily Freddie said no one else knows about this window, still this room has no doors and Brian cannot sense magic. 

Although he was in such a daze last time he was awake, he remembers his fears and his suspicions created by that vision and the warning it contained. From the ever present Phoebe to other-marked Prenter, many have access to these rooms. It is best if for now he not look. Soon, probably in less than a week, the search party will be called off. Then he might sit here and watch, even if there is nothing to see. It is possible that what has befallen him will mean not even that other apprentice will pass through here. 

He makes his way attentively to the forechamber, looking carefully and mapping in his head all the rooms. The forechamber, the room which is connected to the outside corridor and leads to the rest of the palace, is by far the largest. 

The opulence of the palace is still so new and shocking. The thick pillars of marble, the high ceilings, it's all so much. Freddie is there fussing over something with Phoebe. Freddie has a loud, commanding voice that carries easily. "I don't know, he was so tired, but Liza's food seemed a little too heavy for him. Poor dear kept rubbing his tummy, I just think something lighter would make more sense."

Brian smiles, he hadn't realized Freddie has noticed anything amiss. He approaches them quietly with socked feet. It appears that sensing each other through their 'magic presence' has somehow made Faes less aware of their surroundings. 

"Freddie," Cementing the idea in Brian's mind that it is truly more respectful to address people by their (chosen) names rather than by titles or honorifics. Expect for the honorable eminences? What weird title the Sheffields have. Although it is clear to him that they are hardly to be treated like an average person. 

Phoebe continues, "I've changed this breakfast platter three times now. It's a far walk to the kitchens. This is fine. Gives him lots of options. If his stomach still hurts there are several light options for him to mimble at. If he wants something more hearty, he can have that too."

"Now stop fussing with Jim's bouquet, it looks fine. It's best if we go wake him now instead so he's can get use to this different time," Phoebe literally slaps at Freddie's hands as he picks up the breakfast platter and stares his employer down meaningfully. Very interesting. Brian clearly remembers the rules about showing decorum around other people, even when that person was marked. That person was in fact literally Phoebe.

So it's interesting to see how they behave 'behind closed doors.' Phoebe turns and sees Brian standing there with a polite smile on his face. "I don't know if good morning is appropriate, but certainly good day. That's a bouquet?"

He points at the thing Freddie is reconstructing. It does look like it could be a table's centerpiece but flowers are not Brian's first thought, in fact it doesn't even really look like flora. "Oh! Hello my darling," Freddie bounces up to give him a peak on the cheek, he smiles as he talks a mile a minute. "You're right we don't tend to say good morning as the sun is half in the sky and thus it's more like noon. However as half of the population alternates we don't say good noon or midnight. We tend to say a good start at the beginning and good end, or restful sleep at the end. And this, why yes it is, some more of Jim's lovely work. He harvested them from the palace's garden just at the end of his day. It's for you."

Brian looks at it. It might not be conventional by mortal standards but it's beauty cannot be denied. It also seems extremely fragrant, it's on the table and he can easily smell it from where he is standing. "Is it... a gift?" Brian questions, still unsure of all the rules but preferring caution. as Freddie leads him to sit down. At the table there is waiting a silver dome, a bottle of wine and a candlestick. 

"Well I can give you gifts my dear, as you are already mine."

"But you don't-" Own is probably the wrong word, "Jim isn't marked?" Is he remembering that correctly? He was so tired when they met and reeling from his vision. Not that it makes sense now in the light of day. 

"Jim is my contracted worker, his work is mine," Freddie pauses blinking before starting again at twice the rate, "Do you not like it? I can get you something else? I just thought- well I love to wake up to flowers, they looks so nice and they smell wonderful-"

"They are lovely Freddie. Like nothing I've ever seen, I love them, I'm just wondering what the occasion is."

"Oh!" Freddie understands. Phoebe pours for Freddie from the wine bottle into the crystal glasses but rather than wine, it's a pastel translucent beverage. "It's a celebratory gift. And what isn't there to celebrate?" He starts to list on his fingers as Phoebe sets the bouquet on the otherside of the candlestick and the platter in front of him. "You've become mine, you're a member of the court, you've gotten a Principality."

Brian blinks slowly. Is that how Freddie sees it? Good things across the board? Or is this just a happy front? Like his mother, focusing on the positive, on the hope? Which Brian agreed he would do his best to follow. "I- Thank you then for the gift, si-Freddie." 

He leans over the bouquet to get a whiff. Somehow the smell is better than any moral flowers. More soothing than roses, more tranquil than lavender, stronger than gardenias, more cutting than jasmine. And somehow all the different flowers work together to create that amazing smell which does not conflict but rather combines, growing ever more artful. 

Now that the platters have been served, Freddie dismisses Phoebe with a wave of two fingers. Under his own dome Freddie reveals a similar breakfast than Brian's. Cautious of his manners, Brian doesn't dig in but rather waits for Freddie to start eating.

But first the Queen-to-be raises his hand over the unlit candlestick. For a mere moment Freddie's hair darkens and a spark explodes from his hand. A flame appears on the wick but also on their plate that Brian carefully scooches back from. Rather than the bright warm light of a normal fire, this flame is transparent and Brian can barely feel any heat from it. It does not burn the platter nor the food and within moments it is gone.

As it vanishes the food steams and releases a delicious aroma. Was this- Was this how food was warmed here? Rather than coals or embers to heat a hotbox? Well, he supposes, if it gets the job done- at least there are fewer risks of setting the place on fire.

Without further ado or even comment Freddie digs in. Brian is happy to join in. The breakfast is both different and yet very similar to what he is use to. There is no knife nor fork, but only a spoon to eat with. It is all that is needed as the food is diced into small pieces, expect for the fruit that is to be eaten with one's hands.

"That was to heat this, yes?" He asks casually, as though magic is no big deal and he isn't burning with curiosity to know. 

"Yes, and it will stay warm as long as the candle burns so feel free to start with something cold."

And with that Brian picks up a strawberry. Fruit should be light enough for his stomach but he will see. His hands that had burned, blistered with skin rubbed raw, after having touched the strings, and that had felt aching and pained during dinner, feel fine. In fact if he didn't know any better, he would have said last night had never happened. 

The strawberry tastes deliciously sweet and ripe in his mouth, possibly the most delicious he's had in his whole life. His stomach makes no complaint at all. Encouraged he goes for a second one when Freddie encourages him to dip into a ramekin filled with sauce. The sauce is thick and dark brown. It feels amazing and tastes even better. Something called 'chocolate' and a cherry liqueur. 

It doesn't take long for him to devour all the fruits. They are all deliciously ripened, sweet and without blemish. He doesn't know if this is because they come from the Fae realm or if it is because Freddie will be Queen. That being said he doesn't recognize all of them and Freddie is eager to teach him, enjoying watching Brian's reactions. Brian is both easy going and has suffered from a hollow stomach often enough to not be very picky.

He likes everything. They taste like delicious fruits but they also have the most amazing colors especially the mango and the kiwi. Once he has demolished his fruit bowl, Freddie offers his own. Brian politely declines, instead intent on tasting all this different things on this platter. But as soon as he takes a spoonful of the delightful smelling broth, he feels his stomach tighten.

He wraps an arm around his middle and groans. Maybe all those fruits was a bad idea, or maybe it is the heavy liqueur sauce that is catching up to him. "Are you alright?" Freddie has instantly noticed. He makes his way around the table and wraps an arm around Brian's form.

"It's my stomach. I don't feel well." Freddie looks very narrowly at the broth. "I woke up feeling ill," Brian half defends. 

Freddie carefully sniffs the soup before taking a tiny ladle of it to sip. He then takes a spoon of his broth that he feeds to Brian. It does seem to be the broth that is making him feel so unwell. "I can't imagine that Liza would try and poison us, and if he did, he would have been smart enough to give you something lethal enough that just last night's meal would have done it. I think you must be allergic to something here. Some food that is not noxious to Fae but is making you so ill." 

"I could just be sick," Brian suggests. 

"That is possible. Mary wasn't ill when she first came here but she came from a big city. You'll get some rest and we'll see how you feel then. I have to get ready to deal with some boring ruling matters. I wouldn't want you touching the strings again so soon even if you weren't sick; although it should be easier the next time as there won't be any more visions. That being said- I think, if you feel up to it-"

'I'm not tired, my stomach feels heavy and if I am made to run, I might throw up, but I do feel fine other than that."

"Then I propose we venture into the city, into the capital. You can get a better idea of your duties, our role, once you see it. And it need not all be work. I know this is all very new to you and I'd like to show it to you."

"I'm sure if it's your work like the palace, it will be beautiful," Brian replies flatteringly and truthly. Freddie's cheeks don't redden but he does look flattered, batting his eyelashes at Brian, who suspects the self-proclaimed Queen-to-be doesn't have a modest bone in his body. Freddie eats the rest of his plate as he lays out some of the plan of the day before. 

They then return to Freddie's bedroom and as they pass the doorway, Brian raises a question that he had wondered before the window onlooking his parents. "Is there anyway to get doors?" He knows doors exist as there are to enter Freddie's rooms from the corridor and throne room had them too. "It's just, I can't close the curtains into stone like you can-"

"No but we can do that darling," Freddie says as he throws a saucy wink over his shoulder.

"And as no one can sense my magic even if they wanted to respect my privacy nothing could stop them from walking in on me."

Freddie stops to look at his beautiful luscious curtains, however is he going to make a door work with his aesthetic. "Will you be wanting them everywhere?"

The honest answer is no but if he only has them placed on the bathroom and room with the window, that would be very suspicious. Brian says as much.

Freddie sighs but says he'll see to it. 

Once in Freddie's bedchamber, they go somewhere new for Brian, the closet. The mirror pond is not just on the back of the door but along the floor and the ceiling. The ceiling is absolutely gorgeous with light passing through the water, lighting up the koi and coming through in ripples. It's extraordinarily beautiful. Possibly one of the most beautiful things he's ever seen if not for the throne room's ceiling and the night sky here itself. 

Freddie waits politely as Brian stands rooted to the ground staring with his neck craned back. To think this much beauty, and it's just to decorate a closet. "I promise as soon as the sun sets and the sky darkens, I will let you watch the stars to your heart contents."

Brian tries his best not to feel ashamed of his interest but it's clear it's only fascinating to him. He looks around at the racks of clothes, more clothes than Brian has ever seen in his whole life.

To distract himself from the sight above, or questions about exactly how many hours until sunset, he asks questions about the clothes and clothes. Which it turns out is a great interest to Freddie. Brian remembers the window room being filled with what is needed to make clothing, so perhaps it is one of Freddie's talents. 

Freddie has a lot to say. From the materials, such as silk and rhinestone, to the cuts such as bell bottoms. It's tradition that the reigning power establish their own fashion that then effects the nobility and then the people. But it's more than literal clothing, this fashion is very important although Brian can't quite understand. It's not that he is too dense, his work as an apprentice is proof of that, but rather that he has no reference nor clue about any of this.

Freddie indicates that Brian may sit down which is good because without being told he would never know that that formless thing is a seat. Once he is settled Freddie goes through the complicated and nuanced process of picking an outfit. 

Brian asks more pointed questions, trying to get at the specifics, Freddie answers with better and more illuminating answers. "Are you familiar with the concept of hard and soft power?"

"I can't say that I am," Brian says as he rocks forward in the fatboy that is trying to swallow him whole. 

"Hard Power is the more literal kind of power, it's the size of an army, the depth of one's coffers, it's the strength of one's magic. War is generally involved but things that evoke this power, like military parades that show of one's might or drills or practices to show one's training or skill. This might also include military protection or alliances. Then there's the things that can make them suffer economically. This includes literal trading policies. Refusing to trade, trade barriers that prevent them from trading with those next to you and so on."

Brian nods. He very much understands this idea of how governments establish and keep their sovereign power, "It's very much the same back in the mortal world."

Freddie nods pleased as he fusses with a floral embroidered jacket. "I think it'd be best if you wore that white number from yesterday. You're so tall, I don't have that many clothes of mine that fit your frame."

Brian agrees and Freddie starts to dress himself, politely asking Brian his preference on nudity before changing behind a rack of clothes. His voice still easily carries as he explains that, "If hard power is commanding what you want, then soft power is more about asking. It's non-coercive and more about cooperation. It's speaking with power and authority without needing to prove it. Consistency, just and fair ruling, consequences for disobeying, that establishes this kind of power."

Freddie emerges from behind the rack beautifully done up. He's wearing all black again. Black bell bottoms, a black long sleeved shirt with seems to be missing it's front, so large is the opening that nearly all of Freddie's chest is on display, the opening surrounded by fabolous large gem necklace. Again there is that circlet of dark gold upon his brow. "Culture is one form of soft power for example."

"Clothes and fashion," Brian expands upon.

"Exactly," Freddie smiles widely but as his lips stretch wide enough to pull over his teeth, he covers them up with a hand. "I knew there was a reason I wanted you."

Freddie's constant compliments about his intelligence are really getting to him; it is hard for him to grasp how everyone's mind does not think like this and yet it must be true. "So this- The idea of royalty acting above -differently- from the people. Their manner of speech and dress-"

"This that can generally only be established through money," Freddie chimes in as he lies out clothes for Brian to wear. He remember the difficult process of getting those tight trousers on and is pretty sure he will need to change seat in order to accomplish such a feat. 

"Got it. So aside from how I am to dress as a member of court and with a Principality, is it safe to presume that while we are out on the town, we are to act a certain way?"

"Exactly, while I place the highest importance on clothes these are the other key factors to mind: Always use the same names I use to refer to people. I will always call them by their names as a show of power and then once they have appropriately flattered me, I will deem to call them by their rank and title. Once I have made this change, you may follow in my suit. Please do be mindful.

No one should ask you your name directly. They may try though, undoubtedly they will see a mortal and think you prime for extortion. You need not tell me there and then that these people have disrespected you, it can wait until we are behind the privacy of my room. They are only to ask me and only I will answer them this question."

Brian understands, in this way he can root out Freddie's enemies, those that are not subtle in their contempt for his rule. He wonders what else his duties will contain. Another, clear possibility comes to mind, the Fae can not lie and Brian does believe this to be true but he can. He could weave a web of lies that might ensnare those that could pose a threat. 

Freddie continues "You are not to eat any food given. Beverages are fine, although wait for my leave. That's not a safety concern, that's a matter of respect. Phoebe or Ratty will be carrying our food and that, food from the palace, is what we shall eat.

Lastly, you are never, unless extremely dire, to contradict me. This includes amending my sentences or doubting what I declare. I understand this is all very new to you, so I suppose it could be acceptable if you carefully lightly posed a question prefaced with 'the fae realm is completely new to me, I don't think I understand *blank.*'"

Freddie turns to half face Brian that is now completely dressed. Well almost completely, Freddie adds the final touch of the same necklace of his crest that Brian wore yesterday and again those platform shoes. Again he wears all white that contrasts most sharply with Freddie's black. These sleeves too are voluminous but puffy as opposed to wing shaped. Brian thinks this is far more like the mortal fashion he is used to and wonders if that is why Freddie chose it. 

He takes a step. The platforms remain comfortable even if he is a little unsteady on them and thinks he might prefer his clogs- actually he might still have his clogs in his bag on the moving hatstand.

Freddie looks up and if he were a dog his ears would prick up, upon seeing Brian's alert yet confused face he simply explains, "Paul is here, he needs to talk to me."


	11. Chapter 11

Rather than go to the city as was planned, Paul informs them of court duties Freddie must attend. Freddie is oddly mulish about this, pouting like a child and kicking up a fuss about how he doesn't want to do it. He doesn't actually do anything to refuse, he whines, bitches and complains but goes to do it anyways. Brian isn't sure if Freddie could reject an order from the Sheffields or one of their marked actually. Because they might only be Regents but still Queen out ranks the heir... is Freddie currently a Princess actually?

Brian entertains himself with these thoughts as they make their long way to the throne room. If Freddie made this palace why didn't he put his room closer to the throne room? Is it a safety concern? 

All these questions are great to keep away the actual question of why Freddie is so uninterested in his court duties? Is it because he is an irresponsible ruler? Which sounds odd as he was not born into power but rather has fought and struggled for it. Not to mention that he still needs to fill the ranks of his court, surely no one would be interested in joining if they thought Freddie a poor ruler?

When they finally arrive in the throne room Brian suspects he knows the actual source of Freddie's displeasure and it is not the duties of ruling. There are people, common folk Brian would assume by how they are dressed, queuing to be petitioned, and sitting at the end of the hall on the dais, on their thrones where they were previously are the Sheffields with their crowns upon their heads. They might have called for Freddie and only be Regents, and yet they act as though they have full authority and Freddie is simply not there. Brian can't be sure, but that strikes him as wrong. 

Brian doesn't have any kind of headgear although he understands his position as having a Principality to give him some kind of a rank. What he does have is the large pendent of Freddie's crest and people look at it as they walk over the mirrored koi pond. The ground remains firm as ever under their feet although Brian finds it more eerie to pass over what clearly looks like water and fish filled with people trapped under its surface, than the dazzling reflection of the ceiling it was last time. 

He assumes most of the people looking at him are common folk for they are not dressed as the nobility are but more similarly to how Jim was. Practical cuts and fabrics even if they are not what he is use to. They aren't wearing silks or taffeta that could easily snare and tear, although he can not with certainty identify the fabrics. Nor are the dyes or patterns like that of the mortal realm. It is true enough that they do not have complicated embroideries or the kind of bead work that belongs to the rich, yet their clothing has patterns and colors that are unusual, or perhaps rather common by Fae standards.

Few if any have billowing sleeves, tight trousers or anything else that would hinder movement. Nothing like the platform shoes Brian was 'gifted.' Perhaps, although it is difficult, Brian can really start to believe that this is what Freddie had in plan for him all along. That the Queen-to-be's compliments to his intelligence, compassion and potential could all be true. 

Freddie rises on the dais and sits on the top throne. Brian must confess to being a little surprise because for whatever reason he assumed that if Freddie had not yet 'ascended' the throne that meant literally, yet there Freddie sits on a golden throne with a circlet, if not a crown, on his head.

Brian had been awkwardly following Freddie but now he doesn't know what to do with himself, there isn't another throne on this dias so unless he's expected to sit on the dark-haired man's lap- "My dear, allow me to introduce you to the court," And he takes Brian's hand, guiding him gently to stand at his right, it feels meaningful to be on this side even if Roger must only be on his left to best draw his sword.

Freddie looks out over the crowd and complete silence falls without him having to say a word, must be more of that Fae magic presence or maybe it is really just Freddie. "Behold folks of my domain for one has been called to step up and hold my strings by which I may govern this land. This is Principle Lynn and as you see," Freddie pauses dramatically and even Brian is concerned as to what might be said about himself, "He is a mortal." Quiet but very much present whispers spread like wildfire among the common as the not, the only unaffected are the ever faithfully present Phoebe, the two guards at the base of the dais, Prenter and the Sheffields. 

Brian looks out over the sea of faces, they look surprised but not shocked or scandalized although some appear to be jealous which is only natural with any position of power. However what he can see from the corner of his eye is a wicked little smirk grow over Freddie's face. He doesn't call their attention but speaks in a quieter voice that must at best only carry to half. "I brought him from the mortal realm."

Those that hear are silenced immediately and the rest attentively quiet down. Brian is starting to see what power Freddie has over these people and it is not the magical kind. It is as though they are but notes to be played on an instrument, dancing to his tune and whim. So Freddie repeats himself, louder and it grows so silent that you could hear a pin fall. Freddie smiles and lets the silence hang for a long moment before speaking, "I will hear the first petition."

Brian hadn't thought that going to the mortal realm was hard, for surely if there are so many myth about the Fae then there must be a reason. Yet they all reacted so strongly. Could it be a sign of Freddie's nobility? Is it that only those that are fit to rule have such a capability? 

He'll have to keep these questions until later, not only does he remember clearly the rules about questioning Freddie and his decisions but for showing his complete ignorance of the Fae realm this is neither the time nor the place. So he stands there at Freddie's right and hears out the petition. 

Brian hadn't noticed that one and only time he was on the balcony at night but apparently Freddie has built this palace on a hill. Not a natural occuring hill but Freddie had, as he built the stone of the walls and as Brian has seen him form the door, built the hill. Rather than from nothing however, Freddie has built it by taking from neighbouring soil. 

This had not only disturbed the land but changed the landscape, so radically argued a petitioner, from a place called Blackshire Village which had been directly affected, that it made sense for the government to provide them a subsidy for them to change from a farming community to a crafting one. However this petitioner is not that village's mayor nor any kind of leader, elected or otherwise, and there is present another person from Blackshire Village argues that they should instead be compensated by having their lands somehow returned. Brian is reading between the lines to assume that while Freddie can wholly create gemstones and perhaps rock, that soil is somehow a different beast. 

Freddie listens carefully to the two petitioners explain the problem in as much detail as they see fit, he does not ask a single question, he just sits there unmoving and unblinking on his golden throne. 

It is the Sheffields that then speak up, Prenter standing in between the two thrones in a similar position as Brian's. "We have heard this petition," Brian has always been attentive and detail oriented. It's what made him so good as an apprentice. Which is why he instantly notices the difference in how Freddie speaks of 'I' and the Sheffields of 'we' regarding the petitions. "We will now discuss possibilities." 

The Sheffields turn to look at each other, what is Freddie chopped liver? The Queen-to-be must have the same thought because he cuts one of them off before they even start, "The two obvious possibilities are the extreme proposal at either end. That the entire village is converted by the Crown's coin or the entire village is refurbished not so much by sheer money so much as top soil, where ever you think we are going to get that," Freddie spits the words like both suggestions are completely stupid and the Crown has no responsibility in this matter.

Freddie continues in his rather sneering voice, "And if *I* were to pick either option, the other one of you were to walk away displeased. So let's see if we can't find some middle ground so that neither of you will be pleased with me." Brian cringes as he tries to straighten his posture and fade into the background. Freddie is behaving like a child having a tantrum and Brian doesn't think that cultural difference between the realms make this acceptable behavior, let alone for someone that wants to rule all the land. 

He doesn't say anything else, leaning back in his throne and running the index finger of his left hand under his right sleeve cuff. Brian can't tell from behind on the dais but the Sheffields but be exchanging meaningful glances before one of them speaks up, "Those that are adults and wish to remain farmers can be provided with the soil they need for their harvest, while all those underage and wish to change will be provided with any necessary training to become craftsman."

Brian blinks and tries his hardest not to visibly wrinkle his brow lest it be seen as a sign of undermining Freddie's authority, it's just... That proposal doesn't make any sense. Freddie had just said that providing the soil was impossible, was he lying? And then, "Forgive me Freddie," the name is heavy on his tongue even though he has no magic and can not begin to understand it's power 'your majesty' is still tempting him, "I do not know the crafts in the Fae realm and thus I am afraid I do not understand how craftsmen can be trained but I was an apprentice to a master for my craft. Would-" He can't for the life of him remember the Sheffields' title, Eminence something? "The purposed plan not require them?"

"Indeed it would," Freddie says in a bored tone as his eyes flash dangerously. He sits upon the throne like a big cat waiting to strike at prey. But whilst those animals have yellow eyes that show where they are stalking and hunting, Freddie's are so dark as to vanish into the shadows. 

He continues speaking with a tone that makes his words into sharp blades, "That would require relocating craftsman as though they do not already have apprentices lined up, and how would I make them move from rich cities where they know there will be prosperity to this nowhere. Is it not a dead end of opportunity? Why, who would ever volunteer for that? Unless my councilors," Freddie emphasizes that word in such a way that Brian is really sure that the title of 'councilor' is a demotion from regent, "Are proposing that I should be tyrannical and force the people at my whim?" 

Again Freddie shows himself to be capable before a crowd, for how can the Sheffields begin to disagree when it is worded in such a way. Yet, as much as Brian is sure being petty is satisfying against whatever wrong these two have caused, it does not actually solve this real problem of these petitioners lives. Freddie is harsh to shut down any suggestions but he doesn't really provide any possible solution. 

Brian tries to shoot Freddie a meaningful look out of the corner of his eye. He's not sure how to preface this with 'I come from the mortal realm and thus know nothing, I am not actually questioning my master and the throne's heir.' Freddie turns to look up at him with that same cold cruel look on his face that sends a shiver down Brian's spine, but Freddie isn't actually a panther about to strike and he need not be afraid. 

"I am unaware of what, if any, trading routes might be used in this realm but could craftsman not draw merchants and their profits which would increase the prosperity of this town which could in return draw more craftsman and so on?" That was a lot of assumptions to make and for all Brian knows they can teleport items and have no need of merchants or their culture is that craftsman become nomadic for one month of the year to sell all their wares. 

Yet Freddie smiles as he reaches out with a hand, presumably to pat Brian on the back. Freddie stops himself a few inches from his skin and looks him in the eyes. Brian remembers that conversation they had had about touch but that had been nearly before everything. Before the bath, before the realization that his realm was so different and none of that should matter, at least not when it came to Freddie. 

Brian smiles as means of approval which Freddie misinterprets to be gratitude at not being touched. Fortunately as this all happens with Freddie's hands a few inches from his back none of the court can see. "That's an excellent suggestion my dear Lynn," he finally breaks eye contact with Brian to look over the crowd, he doesn't look in anyway emotionally hurt to have his physical contact 'rebuffed' by Brian. Not that Brian is sure he could tell behind that terrifying mask Freddie is wearing. 

"This increase in traffic could be taxed, providing a way for the crown to make return on its investment if it subsidizes craftsmen to come, and establishes of a trading route. These trading routes will providing merchants with guards should their business take them their or back, paved roads built will be built, at least to the nearest major cities so that travel might be encouraged and happen freely," Freddie then looks down at the two petitioners. They both seem elated at this proposition, "Should it please the plaintiffs?" 

They both nod eagerly and take turns thanking the Queen-to-be profusely, including kneeling and touching their head to the floor. Brian thinks Freddie is undeserving of such sycophancy, having behaved so petulantly and doing so little himself to resolve the problem. In fact it is rather sickening to Brian and the stomach ache he woke up with makes a reappearance so sharply that Brian must seriously consider how insulting it might be if he threw up in the courtroom. But Freddie appears to be loving the praise, basking in it like a cat might the rays of the sun.

The farmers speak of how previously they would always have to devote their own time and resources to travel from Blackshire to sell their extra harvest. And when such a journey was not possible, when the very act would be too draining on what little resources the community had, their perfectly good crops would rot in their silos while they would grow poorer. 

What Brian was really hearing was not their praise and gratitude but that some kind of infrastructure project was needed to build such roads and possibly man them with officers wherever needed. 

The good news was that this part of the proposal would please both the farmers and those that desired to be craftsman. Now for the next part; there was an idea that kept Brian scratching his head. It was basic, not to mention he didn't know anything about how the job was affected by the presence of magic or them being Fae, and yet if the mere idea of roads was popular he'd be a fool to keep it to himself. 

Brian thinks about it for a moment and when he looks up and out of his thoughts it was to see Freddie looking at him intently. It is more than power in Freddie's gaze and it causes more than fear in Brian; it is a possessive kind of desire, a pleasure in being proven correct as though Brian is his shiny new toy. Brian is pretty sure that should make him feel used or belittled, as though he is nothing more than a tool, and yet much like with being kidnapped, it rather makes him feel treasured and cared for, as though someone is finally seeing his value.

He can feel his skin grow hot; he's remembering the feeling of Freddie's hands on his body and the way he looked without his clothes, all that flawless tan skin, covered handsomely with hair-

Brian shakes his head slightly, closing his eyes. While he's pretty sure that as he is no longer in the mortal realm and no longer bound by their society's expectations of him, Freddie has after all said that two boys could kiss here, he still probably shouldn't be thinking about this here in the throne room before the court.

He licks his lips and speaks more hesitantly, but in a voice that does not waver in volume. His first idea was so well received he feels he can only do worse, to say nothing of the fact that this idea requires more assumptions about an economy so different than the one he knows. "Could it be possible to have specializations in the crafts that are to be produced? That somehow the specific location of Blackshire Village lends itself to-" He gestures uselessly, "Like a particular stone or something that is provided by its particular geography that can be used in crafts? Clay or something?"

He had said all of that in a rush while facing Freddie but he can hear them snicker at certain lines. Their laughter makes him want to hide in shame, to draw up his shoulders as though he was a tortoise that could hide in its carapace. But Freddie looks at him with those dark dark eyes of his and Brian can feel Freddie's confidence flow into him.

Freddie believes that Brian is capable, bright and sympathetic enough for this role, now Brian just needs to believe it of himself. If nothing else he doesn't want to be a disappointment to Freddie. So he takes in a deep breath and feels it push out his diaphragm. He folds his hands behind his back and turns his attention from his Queen to the court. 

It's hard to read their faces for they have various expressions. Some of them somehow still seem to be laughing at him even with their mouths closed and their voices silent. Yet others are looking up at him and Freddie as sunflowers might the sun. Brian is not sure what he could have said that is both worthy of dismissive scorn and such praise.

"Your Majesty, at the base-" / "It is my understanding that-" Freddie and one of the petitioners speak over each other. Freddie nods his head and the other Fae bows seemingly as an apology before Freddie waves his hand for the other to speak. 

"Since your Majesty has taken control of this land with our magic, we could have arable land again as the mountains have risen and the water falls as it should. While it is true that there are many falling rivers over this country, we are at least the first to have so steadily reestablished, thanks to your Majesty and our proximity to the palace. Thus we can at the very least have the advantage of being first as to possibly establish... what your Principle is suggesting." 

Which was a polite way of saying that they had no real idea of what Brian was suggesting any better than he did. Yet Brian can barely focus on that, instead his mind is captured by all the odd things that were said preceding that.

He remembers nearly every word that Freddie had relayed of the Fae realm's history for surely little else could be as important. So he had carefully listen and then thought back on it, to try and affix all of it in his memory. And when he had touched the strings and heard those words and strange visions, he had tried, and was still trying to, understand them the best he could. 

Freddie had mentioned that one of the ruler's duties was maintaining the balance of the land which including preventing the mountains from sinking. Brian hadn't understood what was meant by that and the talk of rising mountains with falling rivers. 

"Will the-" Brian stops himself, he shouldn't just carelessly think out loud like that but no one had jumped in to save Brian from his own foolishness of proposing this impossible or unknowable thing. He lets go of the lock of hair he was wrapping around his finger and lets it curl back into place. He hadn't meant to, he just tends to fidget when thinking so hard, his master despaired of it terribly and his teachers had often wrapped his knuckles for it, but Freddie just makes the tiniest of 'go on' gesture. "If there is no topsoil, or less of it, would the falling river not-" He makes a swish-swish gesture, "Clear the ground to the bedrock? Would more erosion not be expected?"

He feels like he's crazy as he stares back at their perfectly blank court faces. While they aren't laughing but at least that served to tell him he was way off the mark. Now he's just wondering he hasn't actually lost a clog, tripped, hit his head and all of this some crazed fantasy as a poor black cat meows over his unconscious body. 

Maybe he's completely wrong about his understanding. Maybe rising or sinking when referring to the mountains, actually refers to some kind of icebergs that are more or less made of water or something else based on how well the current ruler is doing and has nothing to do with the physical stone and dirt mountains he was thinking of. Maybe these mountains are actually volcano, and the sinking and rising refer to how active or how much lava flowing there is. It could be a thousand and one things that are not the lunacy that Brian just said.

The more he thinks about it and the longer the silence drags on, the worse he feels. And they are all just staring at him, their gazes feel like a physical presence on his skin. He can feel his hands grow clammy and his head spin. His heart feels like it's slamming against his ribs. He's not sure he's not going to pass out or maybe throw-up, or even both. 

But he's trying his best not to do either although he can taste his breakfast at the back of his throat as he gags. He will not disappoint Freddie, whom he turns to, to excuse himself. He wonders if he looks as pale and nervous as he feels, for while he imagines himself looking ill and ghastly, it could really be all in his head. "My deepest pardons-" Right no titles, not ever? "Freddie," he settles on because that's what he was told, "But I am feeling very unwell."

Freddie stands swiftly from his throne and moves with purpose, wrapping an arm to guide Brian without touching him. The Queen-to-be spares one look out to the court before settling on telling them, "My Principle is unwell, my Regents will oversee this matter. It is decided that those that wish to remain farmers are to be relocated to fertile land, inhabited or not at their preferences and those that which to remain and pursue crafts are to be bolstered by the merchants."

It's not a neat bow on everything, there are still some aspects left up in the air, some elements that they will still need to hash out between them and figure out but Freddie, despite his petulant attitude, has managed to address both of their problems. 

They leave the throne room with Phoebe, whom had patiently waited at the base of the dais next to the omnipresent guards this whole time. Once the giant doors to the room seal them away from the court Freddie must trust themselves to be alone enough for he stops them. "That was wonderful darling, I've had to sit through those in their entirety since I first entrenched by magic. But as convenient as the existence of mortal illness is for me, you really are sick aren't you?"

As an answer Brian doubles up and does his best not to vomit on Phoebe's shoes. They are nice although they aren't platform ones like Freddie and his. Instead they are lace up and appear to be made of cloth. Not that it's ever nice to be sick upon another but these are an exponentially nice shade of white that Brian suspects are from diligent work rather than any Fae magic. 

Once Brian has purged himself of not only breakfast but he suspects some of dinner, he is left gasping, heaving and not actually feeling any better. He suspects he'll be sick more before he is better. The whole time Freddie holds his hair back and rubs comforting circles oddly high on his back. 

It's only once some of the nausea has passed and he has stopped gagging that he realizes that that is the exact pattern needed to avoid Fae wings. Which is considerate of Freddie, as is the fact that once Brian wobbles back upright Freddie hands him a handkerchief to wipe his mouth and then hovers without touching. Right, because Brian had asked to be touched less and Freddie was doing his best to comply. Freddie's frightening aura that cloaked his presence upon the throne is gone, if he was a panther on the prowl he is now again that soft cat that purred under Brian's hand.

Brian is pretty sure he should hate Freddie. After all the Fae is the one that stole him from his family and home. Yet just because that village was the only home he ever knew doesn't mean he was really happy there, even his parents seemed to realized that. He remembers all too clearly the conversation he overheard through Freddie's window. But what could his parents do? 

They had tried their very best to make his life better than theirs. His father had worked so tirelessly to get him that apprenticeship, and that was the best they could hope for him. And so now even though Brian was so angry at first at not having been given a choice, at losing it all so suddenly, he'll never hug his mother again, still he can not feel but that this was... Brian of three days ago would say he didn't believe in fate anymore than in Faes, and yet now he's not sure but it really seems to have all been for the best. 

Maybe Freddie was right when he saw him through the cat's eyes in the woods. Brian had all that potential that he was wasting away, lonely in a world where he didn't belong. And now here he has the chance to flourish and prosper. Well not, right this next second as he's pretty sure there is some bile clinging to his hair after he had to leave his very first court appearance but soon, hopefully. 

Phoebe reappears, probably with cleaning supplies or what not as Freddie leads Brian away. "I've never been ill as such and am unsure how to help you. Would you want to eat something now that you have emptied yourself, or perhaps you would rather rest? Or is this kind of illness like grief and it is best to keep the mind occupied? You need not come to the city today, you can just sit before the sun in Jim's garden, he's lovely company." 

Brian's first thought is not an answer to the questions at all but 'Jim's garden'? Should it not be Freddie's as he is Queen of the palace or even just the royal garden if somehow as there are acting regents it is not his? "I-" Brian places a hand over his stomach, he still feels bloated and unwell but he suspects the next part will be purged from his other end, "Should rest briefly. I don't I actually need to sleep, I don't feel tired or lightheaded but maybe a bath."

He thinks about it for a moment more as they walk down the palace halls at a slower rate than normal, Brian again wishes that the trek between Freddie's room and the throne was shorter. "I think I would like to still go see the town, although I trust if it is too much, I can still return home?" Freddie nods along. "And I also think I might like to eat something in maybe half an hour, something light."

"Light?" Freddie questions and now Brian is picturing being fed those balls of light that float on the throne room ceiling. 

"As in food that does not feel heavy on the stomach, I was thinking some crackers with maybe some butter or cream perhaps?" 

"What about yogurt?" Freddie asks.

Honestly Brian doesn't know what that is but he is willing to try. "Sure, if possible a platter of things for me to choose from. Then based on that I can make a selection based on how I feel."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't read on an empty stomach ;)

Once Brian was clean inside and out he felt much better, so it must have just been a stomach bug or possibly food poisoning. He did wonder if it might not perhaps have been the Fae food interacting with whatever mortal food was left in him or something similar. He could ask Mary next time he saw her but honestly if it just went away, he wouldn't bother. 

He hadn't been ill on his own winged outfit, but he felt sweaty and gross so he changed just to feel clean and because honestly it was no problem to do so. Brian wasn't sure that Freddie's closet wasn't twice as big as his bedroom in his parents home. 

He dresses in what is becoming regular, fitted black bell-bottom trousers and his platform shoes. For the top he choses again white, this time a fine, pearly, long sleeved doublet. It closes down the center with many tiny buttons of a silky fabric in the same color. The sleeves end with the same silky fabric quilted on, same as panels on either sides of the buttons. The color and glimmering fabric contrast beautifully with Freddie's pendant mark as its chain lies easily inside of the shapeless collar. 

It was that extra pop that made it look distinguished if not royal. Most lovely was the flare where most doublets would end, it was loose and wavy, being only a few inches in the front going further on the back. It made him look even taller and more confident and thus more powerful. With that he hoped to be sure to make a good impression on the city's folks. 

As much as the bath with Freddie had been an experience last time, Brian would rather keep his nudity to himself this time as he is still adjusting to this very new world and his new position in it. Much like with the touching, he doesn't think he actually minds Freddie's attention but it is such a change that he feels profoundly awkward about it, as he often is with new situations.

So Freddie had kindly agreed to wait out in the main room while Brian bathed and got dressed. Which means he had no input on the outfit. When he comes out freshly dressed Freddie simply runs his gaze slowly up and down Brian's body but doesn't say a word, turning back to his task quickly. Brian flushes, feeling heat creeping up to his ears. He felt as though he'd just been appraised and found to be delectable. He doesn't even think about if the outfit is found to be appropriate anymore. 

Freddie jumps up from the couch he was lounging on, completely at ease in the platforms that still cause Brian to wobble and with his crown remaining unwavering straight upon his brow. "You'll find a spread waiting for you on the table, I hope something is at least to your liking."

Brian turns to see that where there was breakfast earlier, there is indeed a ridiculous amount of food laid out. He's pretty confident that his meager family of three could not eat all of that even with three meals in a the day. 

That being said, it does look delicious. There is every shade of dough imaginable, in every shape and probably type although garlic and sour are the first to catch Brian's eye. There is every kind of topping as well from jams to butter. Alongside the butter is also cream, custard, yogurt, and what appears to be whipped cream. There are countless cold cuts, and not all of them pork, broth, fishes, roe and eggs; in every kind from scrambled to hard boiled and peeled. 

Brian approaches it all hesitantly, it looks rather daunting and he's afraid his stomach upset might return, but all that happens is that the tantalizing aromas make him realize how hungry is he now that his body has purged itself of whatever caused such offense. 

Yet he does not simply trust his body, starting with the thin slice of the sour bread. He sits down primly and Freddie settles down in front of him, he wonders if the Queen will be eating with him or if he's there for company. Surely Freddie is not hungry after having just eaten and lunch must not be for another few hours? 

He nibbles at the slice and the more he eats, the more hungry he grows. The garlic bread is somehow hot, steaming and practically melting. He's very tempted but he's not actually sure how something so greasy might make him feel. Instead he goes to try what must be the yogurt. 

It's in a small clay pot and looks like firm cream when he picks it up. "We tend to eat that by adding fruits and sugar, but please don't make yourself sick darling," Freddie tacks on. 

Is he fretting over Brian's health? It's very unlikely that a stomach ache is something very serious but if Fae never get sick perhaps that is why he is so worried. It's very kind but unnecessary although Freddie does seem to be a worrier about some things, those things so far have really just been about Brian. 

He tries the yogurt plain and then with a little bit of sugar and fruits. While he finds adding sugar to be a little to sweet, it tastes delectable with some berries in it. Much like cream yogurt melts in his mouth barely a solid, much like cream. 

Once he has had the whole pot he believes it has settled well in his stomach, perhaps indeed this illness has truly well passed. While he would normally prefer jam, he has a slice of bread with butter, still weary of a repeat performance. The smoked herring smells delicious as does the salted ham and so he cautiously tries those on his butter because of toast. 

The food is fine, it has no ill taste and yet Brian can feel his body reject it somehow on a deeper level. It is as though again he is touching the strings and feeling that great and terrible magic flow through him. He remembers vividly how he felt when he realized it was himself he saw as an old man in his vision and how it felt when he'd passed into the Fae realm. It is as though he can feel again the steering chest pain of Freddie's mark and hear the echoes of that noise he had heard. 

Despite it being such a peculiar feeling, it's faint as though only skirting the edges of his senses. When Freddie had fed him in the kitchen he'd been so tired, he doesn't know if he remembers this feeling or even this morning's breakfast, but now that he is eating so slowly and cautiously; it is almost as though he can feel his pores tightening at the first bite.

He puts it down and removes the ham and fish from his toast, contemplating if now somehow the bread too has been somehow contaminated. Freddie, of course notices, "Is something wrong?"

"I think- I don't know, that didn't- It tasted fine, I can not tell you but I felt very sure I should not eat it. I-" Brian nearly bites his tongue at the actually explanation that comes to mind, "Magic? But I don't have any, so how would I know? Would all the food here not have it then?" Brian has that constant feeling like he's going mad and only Freddie's kind words of encouragement are helping him believe that he truly is adjusting as best as can be asked of a mortal. 

Freddie waved that last part away because, "Being marked and being mine will grant you passing magic, the same reason you will cease to age." Right because Brian was now technically immortal in an unaging way, no wonder he felt mad. "But this is very concerning," he lifted Brian's plate and examined the smoked meat and fish extremely attentively before concluding, "I cannot sense anything at all and yet I do very much believe you and would ask that in the future you always trust yourself in these matters. Perhaps there is some element that is dangerous only to humans but not to Faes, but I do not know of it. I will ask Liza about it and maybe have him question Mary."

Other than that the meal proceeds without any more stomach ache nor bad intuitions from Brian although Freddie seemed rather disturbed by the whole matter. Perhaps he had spent so little time with that Mary lady that he hadn't realize how fragile and delicate mortals could be. Brian could trip and break his neck merely walking down a flight of stairs.

But there is nothing Brian can do about his nature and he has no interest in being mollycoddled, in fact he is rather eager and thrilled at the idea of seeing a Fae city. He's seen walls of garnet that shone from within, mirrors made of still water filled with kois and a ceiling full of floating, twinkling lights. 

"If we are ready to go," Brian questions tugging at his sleeves.

Freddie smiles easily, no more that harsh mask of the court and goes to link arms with Brian, stopping himself from making contact only at the last moment. 

Brian gulps but holds out his arm, "I know I said I was little -um concerned with how much you touched me. I'm just not use to it, that's not how mortals behaved but I don't-" he looks down at his shoes, they have remained in a perfect unscuffed state but he's not sure if that's how he's walked in them or if the shoes are somehow magical themselves. "This place is just very different and such a big change, another one, can be a bit much, but if it's just a little to start with, honestly I wouldn't mind."

Freddie's hand wraps around Brian's bicep and he feels as though not only the weight, but the heat of Freddie's touch can be felt through the doublet. "Thank you then. I know you consented once to me touching you, but I would never want to make you feel uncomfortable, so if you ever change your mind or decide it's too much or," Freddie says with a devilish little smirk, "Not enough, do let me know."

Brian can feel himself blushing again as he looks away and forward, Freddie is always so flirtatious. It's not only that Brian has never meet anyone like the Fae but that Brian has never thought to act anything like that, Brian has never acted on a crush in anyway. Except for shy glances and meaningful daydreams about the fellow apprentice, with whom he barely ever talked to and certainly never expressed any kind of feelings to, Brian is completely out of his depth. This is why Brian doesn't know how to react with anything but blushing, stammering, and looking away, but it also limits his ability to flirt in his own kind.

He wouldn't even know where to start, to say nothing of Freddie's mercurial mood. This pleasant, charming Freddie that flirts with him is a rather sharp contrast with this morning's behavior in the throne room. He would like to ask about it but he doesn't know if 1) it is a good idea to ask Freddie directly, if he wouldn't be better off asking Phoebe and because 2) now that Brian is ready and dressed they are off, presumably to the city but Brian cannot be sure as the palace remains to him a maze of identical corridors. He does think they are at least not headed to the throne room. 

They walk out of the palace's inner walls and arrive to a small outdoor courtyard flanked by mews on two sides. It looks a little different than the inside of the palace but relatively unremarkable with a smooth stone flooring and painted wooden walls. So what catches Brian's attention is one of the Fae standing among the servants bustling about. 

This Fae is apart not only in how he is dressed but his wings, the most magnificent Brian has ever seen. Not all Fae have them out, such as when  
Freddie was visiting the mortal realm, but Brian's not quite sure of why. He wonders if they are as fragile as they look, surely not or else they would always be tucked away or at least behind amour for battle. 

The wings Brian has seen came in many different shapes but they were always shaped like singular tear fly-like shaped wings that widened towards their end. That was until this man, he has huge magnificent wings that are like that of a butterfly's with two parts. He wonders if it is rude to ask why they are so different. They aren't a complete kaleidoscope of the rainbow but they appear to be at least five colors. They have red centers that fade to orange and pink with pink fading to blue and a gold like trim around the sections. 

Their owner is just as flamboyant, dressed in a blush pink military like suit with a slash, fancy epaulets with tassels, black boots to his knee, a large tilted shako and glasses. But these glasses are unlike anything Brian's ever seen a mortal wear, they are giant with enormously thick decorative frames. When Freddie and the Fae see each other they break out into smiles waving and running toward each other. "Oh Sharon darling, is it today you are leaving?" 

Another female name for someone that presents as man and thus likely to be the name that Brian should call them. "Indeed it is. I wanted to say goodbye to you this afterevening I'm just arranging my flight out of here, we just got word that on the yellow border is starting to fall. I fear it must have gone to far. I've been kept here long-" He then cuts a slightly concerned look at Brian. "I assume if this is a mortal, it must be yours?"

Freddie starts to gush lovingly, "Oh yes, I just- It's been a long time coming. When I first discovered him I couldn't believe my luck. He's just so gorgeous and look at this hair, isn't it amazing? And then I traveled to meet him and he was even better in person, so kind and thoughtful, terribly generous with his time and affection. So I had to... trick him in order to reveal myself which is how he became mine and I don't know if you've heard, I only announced it to the court this morning, but he has a Principality, I've given him strings."

Sharon blinks in shock as his mouth falls open, "A Principality to a mortal?" Freddie just nods and Sharon bursts out laughing, but not in an insulting manner, he's clearly delighted. "I wish I could have been there when you told them, I'm sure they just hate it. Honestly, it's what those fuckers deserve. Oh!"

Not particularly encouraging that seemingly no one, or at least no one in power, has anything nice to say about the Regents. The Fae turns to Brian, lightly putting a hand on Brian's bicep. He doesn't mind the gesture but Freddie is eyeing it like Brian might go feral and bite it. "I can't even begin to imagine what a big change this all has been. I just wanted to let you know that if Freddie has chosen you and believes in your ability that so do I, you have my support. Having a Principality is difficult but rewarding, my congratulations of course, and you mustn't listen to what they'll say, they're all just jealous of your power." 

He then looks over Brian carefully. Again Brian gets that feeling, like with the meat that felt wrong, it is as though at the periphery of his senses he can feel Sharon's probing look. Other than emotions, he's not sure what else Faes might be able to sense. Perhaps it is that there appears to be something... off about the Fae. He seems happy enough with Freddie and indeed Brian can sense no threat and yet... His happiness rings false? Maybe Brian is being too cynical, letting his nervous nature take the better of him. But there is that look in his eyes that Brian has seen before, although he can not place it at the moment. 

While Brian cannot read Sharon as he'd like, the Fae doesn't have that same problem, seemingly finding whatever it is he was looking for. "Please call me Elton," and Freddie lets out a thrilled yet muted squeal next to them.

"I'm really happy you said that my dear. I really did want to introduce you without a title but I wouldn't want to cause offense, I just-"

"He's your Principality and someone you handpicked to be yours and marked, of course I'm not going to treat him wrong," Elton said finally walked out of the courtyard and toward the stable master's office.

Brian isn't sure if he's allowed to present himself as Lynn, after Elton introduced himself but as Freddie does it, he doesn't need to think about it. "You see my dear," Freddie addresses Brian as he slings an arm over his shoulder, shouting a brief look to see if this is okay, Brian is touched by the consideration, "Sharon doesn't technically have a position in my court, because a court position means being here in the court itself. Instead Sharon has the position of 'Shepherd' as he is in charge of shepherding my mountains. Which is why you'll find other people will address him as such."

Brian doesn't even know how to answer that which is why it is convenient that they find the stable master. They don't even need to open their mouths, as soon as the stable master sees them, he instantly knows and understands what will be asked of him. "A flight to the mountains and one to the city?" He says as he looks first at Elton and then Freddie. 

"The yellow border my dear," Elton specifies because there isn't a lone mountain nor must they be a mountain range that follow one next to the other like ducklings. 

The man would leave as soon as he has this much information but for Freddie who stops him with a hand, "Terry, this is Lynn my newest Principality," Terry bows polite although he eyes Brian's hair curiously as though his wings are just hidden and his ears might reveal themselves to be pointy. He knows that Faes can sense each other after Prenter entered the room without knocking but he wonders if this close up to other Faes, it is impossible to tell that he is without magic. Unless of course the very same sense that warned him off the meat now makes him appear in their senses. 

Freddie twitters laughingly and flicks a lock of Brian's hair back, without it being tucked behind his ear or otherwise held in place, it falls right back down but shows Brian's mortal nature long enough for Terry to see before scurrying off. 

"I don't know how long it will take for word to reach all of the city but I do presume that most of those in power will know. Still they will be curious and with Phoebe at our side it will be hard to tell," Freddie turns to look at Brian devilishly, "I would ask my darling that you be good and not show them unless I ask it of you."

Elton and Freddie make the same gesture simultaneously, they take three of their finger and traced them down their jawlines. "This is the gesture." / "Like so." They say over each other and realize their actions. They laugh at their in-sync thinking. 

"You'll have to mind us old ladies, we've known each other terribly long," Elton says, he too seems to be using the same lady like tendencies to speak of his people. 

"I wouldn't have made him shepherd otherwise," Freddie answers honestly, very honestly and Brian must resist the urge to dart his eyes around for anyone with wandering ears, if Freddie who pinned him against a balcony's edge many floors up and bound his tongue is confident saying that, then so can Brian be. "Which really made him the happiest and made me the happiest, and we love such a win-win. I fear that if he was a member of my court we'd grow to hate each other."

"Too alike," Elton mock whispers as he flutters his lashes. The act invoked Freddie's flirtatious nature and yet Brian couldn't help his preference for one over the other. Not only did Freddie appear more handsome on a strictly superficial level, at least to Brian's taste, he also seemed... happier? 

Yes he is starting to recognize that look in his eyes. He now knows where he has seen it before, in the men that drink to oblivion, even if the liqueur will cost them the last of their wages. Those that are deeply discontent and desperately try to fill the whole inside of themselves. Brian would not be surprised to learn that Elton has lost a child, although he knows that sometimes some people just craved due to their circumstances. Maybe it is that now he has achieved this so covetous of position that he thinks there is nothing left to strive for unlike Freddie that still has to fight to win the throne and the kingdom. 

This seems like a plausible alternative and yet Brian doesn't think it is that. Elton as shepherd of the mountains, whatever that means, should have it all and yet he looks.. hollow as though the soul that should experience joy from his life is gone and he is left empty deep inside. 

Even as he does not know the reason, he fears. And when he is afraid, he likes to arm himself with knowledge. "Am I to understand that these mountains of which you are shepherd to are the floating mountains?" 

Elton blinks confusedly and Brian fears that once again he has made too many assumptions and has misunderstood everything. "Yes of course. What would ones on the ground need of a shepherd?" He's completely baffled and Brian can feel himself crawling back into his shell. "How- what would that even entail? Do mortals have shepherds for their fallen mountains?"

Freddie places a hand on Brian's shoulder and takes a half step between the two of them. Elton must realize that he is being pushy in his confusion, stepping back from where he'd approached Brian with every question and lowers his wings that had been out wide as though ready to take flight. Brian hadn't felt physically intimidated per say, not with Freddie by his side, but definitely anxious from his apparent blunder. "My understanding of the mortal world is that everything is different." 

Brian nods along, "Indeed-" He has to bite back the sir that would be appropriate after insulting someone of such a higher position than him, although actually he's not sure as he is now a Principality. "There are no floating mountains in the mortal realms there are just - mountains." The two Fae look at each other baffled by this news. "That's why that word exists like that?" Brian tries to defend himself. He feels a bit like a loon as though piles of rocks need defending.

"I-" Elton doesn't even know how to begin to answer that he looks about ready to wave the whole thing away but Freddie is more patient. 

"Well in the Fae realm this is not how things are. Much like how I had to learn to dress for the mortal realm by watching you-" Yet still the Fae knew that clogs made for rubbish footwear Brian can't help but think to himself wryly.  
"There are no mountains where you live so I simply do not know of them. But this is what I can tell you of mountains here," Freddie pauses. Brian must wonder in bafflement that they are explaining mountains to each other as though they were toddlers.

"Ah!" Freddie understands how best to say it as he explains, "As there are the words raw dough and cooked dough while the word dough still exists so to is it with mountains here. There are floating mountains and fallen mountains and we tend to just call them mountains is they are floating because this word still has meaning. As I have explained to you, a ruler, a Queen," Freddie says with to his chest and saucy look, "Establishes order in the land."

"And stops the chaos, prevents the mountains from sinking," Brian remembers although he hadn't understood exactly at the time because he hadn't really believed in the literal meaning of the words. 

"Well," Freddie says with an almost gesture, "Not stop chaos, that would be bad too, just balance between chaos and order, yes."

"And you see, in the sky the mountain can float where the wind might take them like very slow clouds-"

"I do try my best," Freddie interjects and Brian imagines that if someone is to rule the airs and guide the winds, it must be him. 

"And so sometimes they all gather together," Elton continues "Which causes flooding and falling debris if they bang together so I must separate them and sometimes, like right now, they wander off out of the kingdom so I must fetch them back before they leave Freddie's magic and sink to the ground."

What are mountains doing in the sky, Brian doesn't ask. For all he knows what are mountains not doing in the sky? He understands the laws that govern gravity but not it's cause or source. What are people doing with insect like wings or without them? What does anything mean ever? Not that Brian hasn't wondered that last one, it's just that he knows there isn't a good answer. 

So Brian just nods patiently and tries to think back to what was being discussed before he was spotted. Good thing his memory is so exacting in this way. "Perhaps next time we see each other, I will be able to speak to you intelligently on this matter. You were saying you'd been kept here long?"

Elton raises a quirked brow over the rim of his very large glasses. "This one doesn't miss much."

"If the court doesn't eat him first and I'm going to do all in my power to protect him, he's going to be terrifying." 'Politically,' Brian adds merely in his thoughts. He'd only seen what Roger could do to a defenseless corridor but the knight had been without a weapon and surely couldn't have had that much time if Prenter left the throne room as soon as Roger did. 

"Yes, the Sheffields have been using excuse after excuse to keep me away from my duties and instead here at court where I can do very little for anyone."

"But it was nice to have you," Freddie says kindly rather than go for the obvious dig after the Sheffields. 

Which is rather odd behavior compared to what Brian has seen, unless-"Who are you marked by?"

Freddie drags him back by the shoulders while Elton sputters. "No Brian, we do not ask people that."

"We don't? But-" He touches the necklace he has of Freddie's mark and thinks of the ones on Phoebe's and Prenter's clothing, all clearly visible for anyone to see.

"Exactly," Freddie says poking the metal pendant into his chest, "You wear it so people don't ask but they don't."

But why does he wear it? Because Freddie said so or- right Elton is the Shepherd which might as well be Duke as far as he is concerned in terms of power and position.

"I'm sorry," he tells Elton that has yet to recover but doesn't look completely outwardly insulted. More befuddled in a slapped with a fish kind of way. Brian can easily imagine with their cultural differences something similar happening to him. The disregard for nudity for one.

As much as Brian might like to have his apology accepted something slightly distracting might have caught his eye. Terry returns with a carriage. Only the carriage is huge, it could easily fit eight girls in full hoops. Gauzy curtains that appear to be spun silver hide the interior. The whole outside is the shiniest of blacks that seems to have been polished only this morning, even it's wheels are this shiny black. Upon the black is the most delicate golden arabesques and tableaus of flowers, animals and landscapes. Of course, most prominent is the Queen's Crest on the door in large. 

Yet all that wonder and marvel is not what has caught Brian's attention. Pulling the carriage is six magnificent strong white horses with -with wings! Their wings are large, large enough for the beasts to take flight. They are those of a bird made with feathers, in fact they are in shape and color those of a brown eagle. 

Brian doesn't say anything as Terry goes about informing the Shepherd and Her Majesty-to-be the details. But when the stable master leaves and Brian thinks them alone, he can't help but to state the obvious, "Those horses has wings."

"How else would you fly there?" Elton asks. 

It was true that Brian had heard them describe the transport with the verb fly but he imagined the wings on the Faes backs or something, some object enchanted with magic.

Elton turns to Freddie, "You have fun with your mortal," which sounds like the very diplomatic way of saying 'why did you saddle yourself with a mortal,' although those two statements might be one and the same. 

"I will," Freddie answers casually and perhaps the insult was only in Brian's head but still the Fae with his giant wings walks off without another look to Brian. 

"If this will do for you Freddie, will you be leaving now?" Terry politely couches as though to tell him to get going. 

It is as though Freddie is wearing a person mask and Brian can see him slip it on, as he smiles, turning to face the stable master. "Of course, thank you so much Terry," The carriage door are opened for them. It was eerie for how false Brian knew it to be and yet there was not a sign had Freddie not been facing him, that the current expression was wrong. 

Brian now remembers when he'd first arrived to the Fae realm on that balcony. He had been startled, scared, concerned, in awe and rather raving mad that his memory wasn't perfect, but he vaguely remembers how Freddie had acted and how he had seemed to shed it as they entered his rooms and then isolated themselves for the bath. As though Freddie was putting on a persona, and now he supposes he has confirmation.

He wonders what it means that he's seen it. That first night was it just because he was observant or did it have to do with the mortal realm or the effort it took to travel from one to the other? Could it be the from the very beginning Freddie wanted him to know, to see? Was it because he trusted Brian or because he saw Brian as no threat? It could, he thought to himself, be both; he was after all Freddie's, bond and marked, so how could he be a threat, but he had only become so because Freddie had seen something in him.

Unless it was that Brian was never meant to see, never meant to know. That Freddie didn't realize how vulnerable he made himself in the safety of his own rooms, possibly subconsciously influenced by the fact that as a mortal without magic Brian didn't register on his other senses.

The answers his ever inquisitive mind seek are not going to be found out here gawking and so he follows Freddie regardless of his face into the carriage. When he steps into it, Brian must be extra attentive when lifting his feet with their platform sole as to not hit the large steps but rather clear them; he been getting more and more use to the shoes, almost able to do the stairs without conscious thought now. 

The interior is exactly the luscious opulence that Brian is growing familiar with. The walls are painted with a simple yet powerful pastel ombre. The seating is made of thick padding under crushed velvet, arranged to create a large horseshoe that could easily seat eight. In the center sits a console with drinks. 

Freddie is sat in a corner and pats the seat next to him. Enough space to fit all of his village's classroom and yet they end up thigh-to-thigh. From this close Brian is always struck most by Freddie's perfume. It's not that his smell is purely exotic, unlike anything that can be found on the mortal realm, merely that the smell is good and strong. Brian isn't sure if he could distinguish between jasmine and sandalwood, all he knows is that he likes it and how strongly he is beginning to associate it with Freddie, as much as the circlet upon his brow. 

While Brian is busy looking at Freddie's soft profile in the dimmed light of the curtains Freddie leans towards the console and pours a glass. The drink is a translucent liquid from one of the bottle that Freddie picks without even looking at the label. He turns to hand it to Brian before hesitating, "Don't drink it if you think it will upset your stomach." He doesn't say it as a command, only as continued concern for Brian's well being.

"I promise," and Brian feels comfortable enough to add a teasing, "It would be a shame to dirty your beautiful carriage." 

It was clear by the twinkle in Freddie's eye that he was going to answer with something flirty but before he could Phoebe and Prenter joined the carriage, Phoebe closing the door behind him. 

Phoebe and a large wicker basket settle a reasonable distance away but Prenter sits down on Freddie's otherside despite all the empty seats. "I don't know why you had to leave the court session but I'm happy this trip to the city isn't canceled," he says it in such a way that it was clear that he wanted an explanation and that only politics was stopping him from asking out right, whether it is because he genuinely wants to know or his master do. Although Brian suspected that might well be a difference without distinction.

But either Freddie is oblivious to the verbal prompting, which seems unlikely after his masterful work over the crowd earlier, or simply doesn't want them to know because his only response is to hand Prenter his drink before pouring another one.

Prenter doesn't say anything and his expression barely changes, much like with Freddie's mask it doesn't show expressions. All there is, is a twitch under an eye as his smile stays frozen in place but it is enough. Enough for Brian to know that he is angry. 

What Brian doesn't know is that Paul is angry for being slighted. For the obvious, of not being addressed nor having his query answered but also and more importantly for being given something. Giving, much like names, has power in the Fae realm, exactly like the shoes Brian is wearing. So to casually give in this manner that allowed for no refusal was a jab at the fact that Prenter was bound.

This alone might not be an insult but Freddie is well aware of what Prenter thinks of being trapped under his master's thumb. Most Faes were far to aware of the hold of magic to be tricked into deals like humans and thus entered willingly, believing, hoping that it will be worth it. For example Phoebe signed up to support the new Queen and was very happy in his role. Prenter wants to enjoy the benefits of power and prestige, who wouldn't want such luxury, but now the Sheffields had hit their ceiling and could only go down and he was trapped to sink with that ship. 

So not only was he losing his life's ambitions but he was now trapped serving people he didn't support to serve someone that was actively going to make him obsolete. It was unenviable position which is why Freddie would never outright insult him merely because he was upset with those that held his reins. But he wasn't going to be harassed in his own private carriage either. 

Yet Paul doesn't take the hint, or doesn't care as the next subject is equally unlikely to curry him any favor either, "After you left His Most Reverend Eminence-" And he is off describing what had happened over the ruling once they had left. 

As he talks Brian hesitantly touches Freddie's wrist to get his attention, "I think I might at least like to try," he nods to the untouched second glass. It's rare for him to initiate contact, simply because it was not the done thing. Men didn't touch each other except when roughhousing and once of age it was inappropriate to touch a woman unless courting her. The last time Brian had had a hug it was from his mother and it was surely many years ago. It's almost odd that he spent so much time living under their roof that it is only know when he now he cannot see her that he misses her so and her touch. What he wouldn't do to be in her embrace just one more time.

Freddie however is not at all as touch sensitive and merely complies with a smile. Brian sips at the glass, made of a gloriously reflective crystal that he would not be surprised to learn was quartz and tastes its strange content. Despite Freddie's brat-ish attitude before they had entered the throne room this morning, he seems rather pleased to be hearing about it now. It could be because how he mustn't sit through it but Brian suspects it's because it's good news. Prenter is describing how they did exactly as Freddie asked and both the Blackshire villagers were pleased with their ruler's decisions. 

Prenter's tale of how much exactly is being parceled off for this issue is cut off by a knock at the front of the carriage. Brian is startled while the others just look curious, a panel in the front of the cabin is slid back to show a man, "Hi, hi, heard we had a newcomer, I'll be the chauffeur today."

"This is Graham," Freddie introduces. "Graham this is Lynn."

Graham nods, tipping his hat. "Indeed, indeed, gossip has it your a mortal, don't know if it might not be your first time traveling this way." Brian nods, winged horses are very much unusual. "Right then, just wanted to let you know to brace for take off and landing. I'm good at my job so just sit back and it should be smooth, just um maybe-" He looks meaningfully at the glass in his hand and then at Prenter. Prenter tries to take it from him but Freddie snatches it first. "Right then, off we trot," the chauffeur says sliding the panel shut.

Brian can feel the speed of the carriage as the horse start to walk then trot, then there is a muffled crack of the reins. He feels a slight bob but nothing more and they are then presumably in the air, flying!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really dont like the way this one turned out


End file.
